


I find myself without the glory

by dichotomousdice



Series: Made To Love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 87,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: Daisy enters the Framework only to be shocked that her Framework counterpart is in a relationship and building a life with the person she least expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured, I absolutely love the Framework and what it had developed. This story idea came up because I'm a sucker for anything involving a baby and my OTP. 
> 
> The title of the fic is from "I ain't the same" by Alabama Shakes. Enjoy! And thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

She felt weightless as if she was floating. Her mind speeding through time as she was uploading to the Framework. The surroundings of the aircraft began to fade away plummeting her into darkness. The buzzing in her ears grew louder and she swallowed her pride keeping her eyes closed. She was lost in the sensation of freefalling and like she was diving head first into waters of unknown depth. The first thing she became aware of was water that slipped along her bare skin. Daisy finally opened her eyes to a beige coloured tiled room coming into focus and her head resting against the smooth surface of porcelain.

Her consciousness fully jolted into the new environment and it sent her head under the water. Daisy gasped for air resurfacing and holding onto the sides of the bathtub. She had arrived in the Framework. She scanned her surroundings finding herself in a foreign bathroom. The view of another room through the door that was connected to the bathroom made her guess she was in some home or apartment.

Daisy was so concentrated on identifying her location that she hadn’t noticed the biggest change in the Framework. She sat up fully only to feel something incredibly different about her body. Her eyes followed the path to a swell in her abdomen. She frantically cleared away the bubbles resting on the water with her hands. Daisy needed to know her judgement wasn’t mistaken as she hesitantly pressed her hand against the bump.

It was real. It felt real.

She traced around the small circumference of her enlarged middle. If her basic understanding about pregnancy (thanks to Jemma on one random day) was anything to go by, she must’ve only been three or even four months along.

No. It wasn’t her directly. Daisy knew to distinguish it was her Framework counterpart that was in this situation. A situation that Daisy didn’t expect to have been thrown into. She shook her head of the heavy thoughts. Daisy had to get back on track and move along. Deciding to investigate, she carefully lifted herself out of the water. She stepped out and reached for a robe rested on the hook to slip it on. Daisy was shocked again as she flipped her hair out that was caught under the robe. Its length was far longer than her hair in the real world.

Another thing clicked in Daisy's mind. She looked down at her hands wondering if she had her abilities in this world. She felt it was a very important question to ask. She extended them towards the body of water still preserved in the tub. Her eyes widened at the revelation of nothing occurring. The normal vibrations that would build in her hands and buzz through her bones weren't there anymore. She was powerless in this world. Pregnant and powerless.   

She cautiously stepped out of the bathroom into what she assumed to be her bedroom. The white interior seemed to be her taste. Daisy’s eyes caught the little details of personalised belongings scattered around the room. She stopped in her tracks observing not one, but two piles of clothes that were located at the foot of the bed. She remained fixated on the pile on the right side that seemed to be male clothing based off the size and faint scent of cologne that emanated from it. The smell grew intense as she realised she recognised it from somewhere or more so, someone.

“Oh good. I thought you had fallen asleep in there.”

Daisy froze at the voice that appeared at the door. She never thought she’d hear that voice again or let alone, hear it in such a warm tone directed at her. She turned to see the form of Grant Ward leaning against the door frame. Her mind went into a frenzy stating how he should be dead and questioning how he was even here. She should attack him or knock him out but it was out of question when her powers were gone and she was physically restricted by the development growing inside her. Ward remained unfazed as he stood shirtless with sweatpants as bottoms.

The sight of him had robbed her of the ability to speak which made Ward raise an eyebrow in question. “You okay? I got breakfast waiting for you. Just the way you like it.”

Daisy was unsure what to do as Ward stepped closer to her. Gathering how comfortable he was around her in his state of undress, she could only piece together that in this world, they were together. His hands rested on her hip as he gave her a reassuring smile. She shouldn't be letting him be near her but somehow, this world was programmed to have the two of them act this way. Daisy was still silent comprehending the fact that Ward’s touch was real against her body. His gaze travelled down to her stomach and he placed his hand on her bump. “How’s our little one this morning?”

The truth hit her like a train regarding the degree to which they were together in this world. She quietly had linked the possibility of Ward being the father of her child with him apparently being her boyfriend in this world. Yet, it was still a shock to the system to see the confirmation through his closeness and care towards her and this baby. Daisy’s pulse was racing and she felt like the room was tilting. She suddenly became aware of Ward’s hold becoming firmer around her after she had swayed to the side.

“Whoa, Skye! Are you okay?”

She shut her eyes gripping onto his arm to ground herself. It was difficult to process everything considering none of this real. This apartment, this baby that rounded her stomach, her old name being used again and Ward whose concern bled through his touch. Daisy reminded herself that this was all meant to be coding. Just generic numbers and figures that she would know as a hacker and yet, the entire environment was overwhelming her feeling a lot more than just a code. He guided her backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. Daisy raised her hand to her head that was throbbing so intensely.

Ward knelt down in front of her with his panicked grasp on her knee and arm. “Skye, talk to me. You want to go to the hospital? I’ll call in and say we have an emergency– “

A sharp exhale escaped Daisy’s mouth and stopped Ward short of his words. The pain in her head abruptly began to subside as she recollected her breath. She met his eyes that were searching for answers of what was causing her discomfort. “The baby’s fine. I’m just, my head was hurting a little bit there.” Daisy almost struggled to start her sentence finally acknowledging the existence of their proclaimed child. “Think it was a bad migraine. It’s passed now. I’m okay.” She continued the lie.

Ward’s expression still hinted that he was unconvinced that she was well. “Are you sure? You need me to get medicine?”

She feigned a smile to try and settle his anxiety. If anything, she had to slip into the act as this Framework version of herself to avoid raising suspicion. She oddly appreciated his genuine protectiveness of her wellbeing along with their baby.

He sighed. “Okay. If you say so but if things play up again, we’ll visit the doctors to check up just in case.” He stood up from his crouched position offering his hand to pull her up. Having analysed the situation enough, Ward didn’t seem to be a threat here. In fact, he was clearly the opposite considering the variable of his unborn child. Daisy knew she would have to play along with the Framework to survive and save the others. She grabbed his hand for assistance to get up while her hand supported the small weight of her belly. Daisy felt out of her depth but had to manage this situation as best as possible.

“Come on. Have your food while it’s still hot. I know both of you are hungry.” Ward tilted his head towards the door and led her to the kitchen. 

Daisy was greeted by the scent of food filled plates with pancakes, bacon and eggs. Ward had pulled out a stool ready for her to sit on. Accepting his keen invitation, she sat down admiring the food laid out. Ward was standing behind her kissing the side of her head as his arm reached around to stroke the curve of her stomach. “I’ll message the boss we’re coming in later.” It would admittedly take a while to get used to the affection she was receiving from him in this world. Strangely enough, she couldn’t stop the upward tug of her lips shaping into a brief smile.  

For now, Daisy could only manage to take a step at a time. She can eat, get dressed then go to work and only then, could she try to figure this world out and solve the problem of getting the team out. For now, she would try to get herself comfortable with the company of a former enemy and now possibly useful ally sitting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy learns about her employment in the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the late-ish update. I got caught up with work but I'm back now. Also going to tease an upcoming other story so keep an eye out on that. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for leaving kudos/comments

After a filling breakfast, Daisy had offered to clear up the table while Ward took a shower. She placed the dishes in the dishwasher while she heard the running water of the shower back in the other room. While Ward was busy, it gave Daisy the opportunity to obtain more clues about her setting. The apartment wasn’t too big considering the living room and kitchen were one large joined space that led to the one bedroom and closet. She observed the window that peeked into an empty street with bland buildings that were parallel to where she was. Based off what she could see from the horizon, a train station was nearby along with another couple of blocks of brick buildings. Moving away from the window, she caught sight of a stack of mail on the coffee table. She shuffled through the letters seeing a few addressed to Ward until she stopped on one letter addressed to Skye. Even here, she didn’t have a last name. The details of a doctor named Amara Perera were printed in the top left corner. Daisy opened the letter and scanned through it realising Dr Perera was her OB-GYN.     

Again, it was still an idea so hard to process that in the Framework, Daisy was building a life with Ward. They were _together_ in every sense of the word. From what she gathered, it was how they went to work. It was how they resided in her apartment. It was how they went to bed. It was how they spent every moment in this world unlike what truly unfolded between her and Ward back in the real world. All of this felt like a cruel joke which seemed to be right up AIDA’s alley. She could only imagine what AIDA had done to the rest of the team.

Hearing the shower stop, Daisy made her way back into the bedroom to change into some clothes. The drawers that she mistook for possibly having her clothes turned out to be full of Ward’s. It seemed like a no brainer that he would be living with her if they had a baby on the way. She took the moment to observe her hand in case she might’ve missed the key detail of a ring on her finger. Even though there was in fact no ring, the thought was still heavy in her mind that maybe they were secretly married or Ward proposing to her (Skye) was right around the corner.

When she finally located her clothes in the wardrobe, Daisy was taken aback at the sight of her old style of clothing. There were a couple of her old plaid shirts and woollen tops. She really was still Skye in the Framework. A sense of nostalgia made her heart feel heavy but she shook the thought away before she could get distracted. Daisy put on her underwear and bra while removing her robe. She still wasn’t used to her protruding belly which influenced her decision to pull out a loose, dark coloured jumper paired with jeans. Daisy felt it was wise to cover her bump especially for a work environment. She adjusted the material in such a way that it sat right hiding her stomach. Her attention was brought to the sound of a door opening.

However, she immediately averted her eyes when Ward strolled out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Daisy could feel the blush painting her cheeks due to being present around his privacy. Yet, it could be argued that his privacy was synonymous with hers. They _do_ live together after all. Daisy regained her calmness keeping watch of Ward who had his back turned to her while looking through his drawer of clothes. Based off the hangers that were on the drawer handles holding a button-up shirt and jacket, his uniform for work was a business suit. It still kept true to the agent attire back to when he was a SHIELD agent.

“Are you staring again?” Grant turned around to face Daisy already having his pants on. She snapped out of her daze realising her line of vision was settled originally on the muscles of his back. He chuckled. “I thought last night would’ve been enough.”

Daisy squirmed in her spot trying to formulate a response to Ward’s teasing. “Hormones.” She blurted out.  

Ward raised an eyebrow in amusement while she shrugged. He turned back around with a brief laugh to take the shirt off the hanger.

A sigh of relief escaped her. Daisy massaged the side of her head again feeling the lingering pain of the headache from earlier. What she didn’t tell Ward was that the migraine did a lot more than she thought. Each throb in her head brought forward fragments of memories. Not her own memories but rather the ones that belonged to Skye in the Framework.

_An office cubicle. The view of Washington D.C. A doctor’s waiting room. A boardroom._

It was all currently scrambled but Daisy knew she could perhaps use it to her advantage if she was able to manage it better without the excruciating headaches. She was about to slip out of the room before her eyes became enticed by the chest drawer opposite the bed. Daisy recognised the hula girl decoration sitting on top. It was very similar to the one she would carry around in her van. She then grabbed a framed photo off the drawer observing the happy smiles of her and Ward.

_A beach. A seaside resort. A boardwalk. A bed –_

She almost jumped as Ward crept up behind her again hugging her from behind. “You’re in your own world today.” His mouth was close to her ear as he peered over her shoulder. She tried to relax into his embrace feeling how close and warm he was.  “We should go there again.” A note of nostalgia was strong in Ward’s voice. “That was a fun trip. Although, the _fun_ we had there was what led to this.” He patted her bump letting Daisy earn another piece of the puzzle that was her life in the Framework. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His hold squeezed her lightly before he walked away from Daisy with a tap on her hip.

She watched him continue to adjust his shirt. A holstered gun was also sat on the drawer which she grabbed and began to attach to her hip. After a moment, Daisy felt like she had been too quiet in their exchanges. She recalled the letter. “Hey, um, when’s the next appointment again? For the baby?”

Ward looked up while fixing his tie. “With Dr Perera? Next week Friday. I think it’s around 9:30am. It’s the big one too. We’ll find out if we have a boy or a girl.”

The excited grin that formed on his face was hard to miss. Daisy nodded her head and returned a half smile.

“Don’t forget this.” Ward approached her and she took what seemed to be a badge.

She opened it only to be greeted by a HYDRA symbol next to her ID card. Daisy sighed realising the Framework had once again thrown a curveball at her.

“Ready to go?” Ward slipped on his jacket and looked over to her.

Daisy closed her badge and nodded her head. “Yeah.” She followed Ward out of the room taking a deep breath knowing the real tests of the Framework were only beginning.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy experiences firsthand working under HYDRA's rule and investigates the whereabouts of the team in the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! For the moment, this story will most likely be updated once a week. It won't be till a fortnight from now that I'll have more free time and maybe more frequent updates. I will say: I'm very excited because I have the next 12 chapters down pat planned and when you see what happens, you will lose your shit. That's what I'll tease for now. Thanks for reading and the growing subscriptions, kudos and comments!

Daisy stared at the large HYDRA statue in the middle of the lobby. It was surreal to see the logo everywhere in this world. As Ward drove them to work, she became aware of the effect of HYDRA’s rule. There were so many black marked vans that paraded around the roads. She noted so many cameras that were fixed along the streets. She saw countless propaganda that painted the world spreading an anti-Inhuman sentiment. Daisy felt sick to her stomach seeing how evil had conquered this world in the form of the tentacled icon right in front of her.  

Ward was confused standing behind her. “Skye? What are you doing?”

She snapped back to reality and turned around to meet his puzzled gaze. “I was just thinking. I have a lot on my mind.” She knew she could only get away with vague answers for so long.

He sighed still finding her behaviour strange during this entire morning. “Did you want to talk about it?" He grasped her hand amiably as an effort to comfort her despite the two of them being at work.  

Daisy shook her head. “No. I’m okay. Let’s just go up. We can talk later.” She pulled her hand from his grip and began walking towards the stairs.

“Skye?”

She looked to the ceiling in slight annoyance. Daisy turned back around. “Ward?”

He pointed to the direction ahead of him. “It’s that way.”

She glanced to where he was pointing and faked a small laugh. “I knew that. After you.”

Ward continued on the path to the elevators with Daisy following him. They entered an elevator and were joined by three other heavily armed HYDRA soldiers which made her slightly anxious. They stepped off at the seventh level and she saw an office floor of other HYDRA employees.

“Hey, you ever finish the Saunders report?” Ward moved towards a small cubicle flipping through some files. Daisy assumed this must’ve been her work station. “Of course, you did.” He placed the report on the side of her desk.

The sight of a computer reminded Daisy of her mission. Surely, she’d be able to use it to find out the information she needed. “I’m gonna check my email.”

“Why? Anyone who’s emailing you is gonna be in the briefing.”

She was already settling herself in her seat and needed Ward to move away. “Yeah, that’s why I want to get caught up.”

He paused as she booted up her computer. “Okay.” He walked away.

Daisy was relieved to see him finally leave her alone. She tapped at the keyboard while a HYDRA symbol taunted her on the lock screen. She looked down to see a small square machine beneath the monitor. The security measures that HYDRA went to for this computer made Daisy infer that she was working in a strict division (or HYDRA was just ridiculously authoritarian as expected). She placed her thumb on the surface and it scanned her fingerprint guaranteeing her access. Her screen loaded up to a HYDRA database that was ready for her use. She searched for Jemma Simmons only for her heart to plummet into shock.

_Status: Deceased_

Daisy shook her head in dismay. “No, no, no.” She next searched for Coulson waiting for the algorithm to respond. She sighed in relief to find Coulson’s profile locating him at a local school where he was apparently working as a teacher. She pulled out a pen and piece of paper to scrawl down the address of the school. Daisy switched windows back to Jemma’s profile racking her brain as to how she could be dead. “That can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?”

She was startled by the voice behind her. May stood sternly glancing at Daisy’s monitor before looking back at the agent in front of her.

“May,” Daisy stood up. “You’re here. Are you okay? I came looking for you.”

May was indifferent. “Get started with the briefing.”

The older agent began to walk away until Daisy stopped her reaching for her arm. “No, May. It’s me. I got into the Framework.”

She held a look of exasperation. “I don’t care what you’ve hacked.”

“May, look at me.” Daisy didn’t know why her teammate couldn’t recognise her. The Framework was a lot more powerful than she expected.

“Do I have to put you on maternity leave early?”

Daisy was taken aback that May was aware of her pregnancy. She also could hear the connotations of a threat being made.

“Get into the briefing.” She walked away with Daisy deciding to follow suit.

She entered the boardroom seeing other HYDRA agents surrounding the table. Daisy took the empty seat beside Ward who glanced at her with a brief smile.

“Let’s start.” May took position at the front of the table. “We've got an Inhuman gene-positive detainee, possibly linked to subversive groups. The Doctor wants this fast-tracked. Don't disappoint him.” She tapped on a tablet bringing up a profile on the screen behind her. “Subject is Jason Rajan. We believe he's funnelling Terrigen to subversives.”

Daisy’s face fell as soon as she recognised the picture of Vijay Nadeer. She wasn’t expecting him to be in the Framework.

“Look who’s perking up.” May brought everyone’s attention to Daisy. “You know this guy?”

Daisy saw everyone now looking at her including Ward who turned towards her. “No.” She shook her head.

May stepped towards her. “Then get to know him. You and Ward take point. I want this intel at any cost.”

The meeting was disbanded and all the other agents took off to their respective roles. May walked by Daisy before leaving telling her “Don’t let your condition get in the way of work.”

Following their orders, Daisy and Ward made their way down to the interrogation cells. It was more so Daisy following him and observing the building in general trying to get familiar with the setting. They descended down some stairs to a hallway lined with doors leading to interrogation rooms. The two of them stopped at the third door but before entering, Ward pulled Daisy aside.

“Are you alright? If you still don’t feel well from this morning, you can go home. I can take care of this.” His worry over Skye could be felt in the way his hand caressed her bump.  

She shook her head. “No. It’s fine. I mean, May is already expecting me to do this. I don’t want to piss her off.”

He narrowed his eyes for a moment but his attention was diverted to the source of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“What are you waiting for?” May stood behind them with her arms crossed. 

Daisy sighed and took the cue to the enter the room. Her eyes laid on Vijay who was strapped down to a chair similar to the lie detector that the Koenigs had back in Providence. She watched as Ward approached their prisoner and checked the settings of the machinery.

“You’re in a precarious position, Mr Rajun.”

Vijay’s arms tensed up. “Inhuman status isn’t a crime.”

“No. But lying about it is.”

“I never lied.”

Daisy stood still behind the table watching the exchange. It astounded her how Ward easily switched from the caring and worried boyfriend to the driven and serious agent now in front of her. This was the version of him that she was familiar with.

Ward stepped back. “We’ll see about that. Hydra cares more about what you've done than what you are. So, when my partner here asks you about smuggling charges I highly suggest you cooperate.” He held out a file towards Daisy inviting her to take the reins of the interrogation.

She swallowed before taking the file and scanning through it taking her position in front of Vijay. “Your name is Jason Rajan, born in Edison, New Jersey?”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes.

“Did you know that you were an Inhuman before today?”

“Yes.”

“And it says that you own an import business, but Hydra surveillance says one of your trucks is missing.” Daisy absorbed every detail she could from the file. “Where is it?”

“I don’t know. It was stolen.” Irritation was clear in Vijay’s voice.

“Was stolen, but you didn’t file a police report.”

“I’m an Inhuman. I was afraid to talk to the authorities.” Daisy felt a twinge of sympathy remembering how difficult life was for Inhumans such as Vijay in this world. 

“What was stored in the truck, Mr Rajan?” Ward continued the questions while she dug into her pocket feeling a buzz from her phone. 

She took it out and read the text that appeared on the screen.  _I expect more than this._ Daisy’s head turned towards the glass pane behind her sensing that it was May standing on the other side. She wondered what lengths her Framework self normally went to during interrogations.

“I don’t know! I don’t deal directly with those kinds of shipments.”

The spike in Vijay’s pulse readings allowed Ward to see through the lie. “Bull. Where is the truck?”

Daisy had to take this to the next level. “Forget the truck. This guy’s never seen Terrigen before in his life. Hydra-issued citizen's card. But I know for a fact that your name isn't Jason Rajan, so I wonder, who made it?”

Ward observed the card. “It not possible.”

“Exactly. Unless someone within Hydra provided it.” She took a step closer to Vijay. “I am trying to save your life. So tell me, is there a threat within HYDRA?”

Anger lined his face. “You never helped anyone, you bitch! Give me the Terrigen, and I’ll show you a threat.”  

Ward joined Daisy’s side raising Vijay’s ID card to him. “Someone in HYDRA make this for you?”

“Your name is Vijay Nadeer. Don’t deny it.” If she could snap anyone out of the Framework’s haze, she was willing to help Vijay out first.

“My DNA is not a crime. I’m not a criminal! You should know –“ He was silenced immediately as Ward swung at him knocking him out cold.

It was an unexpected blur that unfolded within a blink of Daisy’s eye. “Ward!”

He shook his hand of the impact from punching Vijay. “At least we broke him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy runs into the next team member in the Framework: Fitz.

“You got quiet, Vijay.” Ward tightened the restraints and examined as he wearily sat up.

Daisy couldn’t hide her annoyance. “It’s probably because of his broken jaw.”

Before the two of them could argue, May stormed into the room with a cup of water in her hand. She threw it at their prisoner to get them alert. “No more games.”

Vijay recoiled at the water. He looked up pausing at the sight of May. “You’re her. I know you.”

She glared back. “I doubt it.”

“All Inhumans know you. Bahrain. It’s funny, cause the world blames Inhumans for what happened but it was you that got it wrong.”

Without hesitation, May raised her arm with her gun engaged to shoot.

Daisy moved forward to subdue the situation. “May! May, don’t do this. This isn’t you.” The gun was still pointed at him. “May, wake up!” She finally got her attention but the glower from her made it seem Daisy had crossed a line. “He’s valuable to us.”

May decided to stand down taking into account Vijay’s use. She lowered her gun. “Get Ward to take him upstairs for testing.”

Daisy turned around to see Ward had left the room possibly waiting outside. She cleared her throat. “I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” May’s tone was heavy with objection.

It clearly wasn’t out of worry that she was second guessing Daisy to take their prisoner. She knew May was unimpressed with how the interrogation went. Yet, Daisy had to enforce her position. “Yes, ma’am. I can take him.” She unlocked the restraints and pulled on Vijay to stand up.

A smirk appeared on May’s face. “The Doctor will get answers.“

He looked at May in horror. “No. Not him. No! No!”

Daisy yanked him out of the room with his arm in a locked hold. Vijay’s cries echoed along the hallway. “No! Not the Doctor, okay? I-I'll talk! Alright, you're right! The I.D. was real.”

The I.D. was the least of Daisy’s concerns. She dragged him along before turning him around to talk. “Shut up. What did you mean when you were talking to Agent May? The Bahrain op was a success.”

He scoffed. “God, you have a sick measure of success.”

It was a terrible incident to recount but Daisy understood what May had to do. “I'm sorry if she killed an Inhuman child, but if it saved everyone else –“

“If that girl had been taken down in Bahrain, she wouldn't have gone on to kill all those people in Cambridge.”

Just like that, everything was flipped on its head. Daisy looked to the wall in shock realising another change in the Framework.

“Thanks to your friend back there, Hydra has a green light to exterminate Inhumans.”  

It all pieced together for Daisy why the anti-Inhuman mentality was prevalent in this world. No wonder May was the way she was in the Framework.

“Let me ask you a question,” Vijay broke through her thoughts. “You really want to bring a child into this world? You really want them to know what kind of people their parents are working for HYDRA?”

She felt a twinge of guilt over Vijay’s point. From what she had seen so far, she definitely wouldn’t want to bring a child into this existence. Yet, she was a completely different person in the Framework just like May was. This version of her was comfortable enough to have a kid despite the circumstances of the world. Daisy had to let his questions slide especially when they had very little time. “Okay. Listen, I know you don't trust me, but I can help you get out of here.”

“Oh, really? You should avoid saying that under the cameras.” His eyes darted to the upper corner of the hallway.

Daisy followed his line of vision in a panic. Yet, there was no camera to be seen which distracted her enough for Vijay to push her away and run.

She stumbled backwards almost falling over. Daisy began jogging after him. “Vijay!”

He wasn’t listening. He kept running and turned a corner trying to find a way out. Daisy was slowing down behind him due to the physical hindrance of her abdomen. After rounding a few corners, her ears were alerted to Vijay’s shouts and the sound of electricity. She came to a halt and found him convulsing on the floor. A guard was stood in front of him holding a device from which he must’ve fired the taser-like probe that was stuck on Vijay’s chest.

“We have him, Doctor.” The guard called off to the side and lowered the device.

Daisy looked up as someone moved from behind him. Her face lit up with recognition at the figure. “Fitz.”

His gaze was focused on Vijay before slowly meeting hers. “You lost control of your prisoner.”

Confusion briefly washed over her after hearing the detached inflection that he spoke with. “I would’ve caught him.”

Fitz signalled to the guards to take action towards Vijay. “Follow me.”

It was strange to see Fitz throwing orders and having such a strict stance. Daisy didn’t speak a word as she walked behind him going through a maze of corridors. She occasionally looked back to see Vijay trailing behind them with guards dragging him along. They arrived to an open spaced lab where Fitz moved towards a desk facing a machine with needled robotic arms hovering over a slab. Daisy’s eyes were drawn to the speckles of blood that stained the slab.

The guards had taken Vijay to a room next door from which his yells could be heard along with the occasional bone-crunching sound of a punch. Daisy winced at the sounds while Fitz was focused on booting up the machine. After a few minutes, the guards returned with Vijay who was stripped down from his main garments. They moved him to the machine tying him down with the restraints. Daisy clenched her fist nervously knowing she was unable to save him as the machine whirred to life by Fitz’s command.

“Now, with this machine, we can test Inhuman powers without any side effects.”

She watched as the robotic arms extended over Vijay’s body. His movement was limited and useless as the arms began to inject its needles into his body. Daisy noted a red glow that began to appear at each point of contact. “It seems like it's burning him. There are side effects.”

“Well, yes. I meant, we can determine their powers without permanently triggering Terrigenesis in the subject.” His sentence ended on a patronizing note. “We'll change the world.”

She shook her head. “Fitz, this is wrong. This-this is ‘crime against-humanity’ wrong.”

“These are Inhumans.” The statement rolled off his tongue devoid of sympathy. He glanced to her. “You've been a great asset, Skye, but unless I ask for your opinion, don't give it.”

Daisy was horrified to see this version of Fitz. She only needed the past few minutes to see he was the complete opposite of who he was in the real world. She watched as he moved to sit down in front of the desk observing the machine. As much as she desperately wanted to snap him out of the Framework’s hold, Daisy knew it was wise to not question his power. She took it as a cue to leave the room.

“How are things going with Grant Ward?”

She stopped short of a step and turned back around. Daisy brought a hand up to her bump thinking it must be what Fitz was alluding to. “They're good. Fine and healthy.”

He tilted his head as if mulling over her answer. “I await your next detailed update for the mission.”

She paused. Daisy was unsure what “mission” he was referring to but made sure not to show it. “Yes.”

May entered the room brushing past her to approach Fitz. “Sir, there’s a report you need to see. Subversive activity at a school. A woman with a SHIELD I.D.“

That caught both of their interests. Fitz stood up from his seat. “Really?”

She handed him a tablet for his viewing. “The report was called in by a teacher: Phillip Coulson.“

“At Alexander Pierce High School?” Daisy couldn’t help but chime in. That earned her a set of inquisitive and disapproving looks from Fitz and May respectively.

“Who’s the girl?” He continued scrolling through the tablet.

“Suspect was in her mid-twenties, British.”

Alarms were ringing in Daisy’s head knowing the description seemed to fit Simmons. “Did you get her name? Where was this?”

The two seemed to be ignoring her while Fitz scanned through the information on the tablet.

He sighed. “I want any and all assets in the area on this. Since Agent Skye is so adamant, she may go question the teacher to see what can be gained.”

She was taken aback that Fitz was actually directing her onto a helpful task. “Yes, sir.” Daisy left the room before she could cause any more trouble. She navigated her way through the corridors and found the elevator to go back to the lobby. She was relieved to get out of the depths of HYDRA’s corrupt activity. She had spent long enough seeing their evil aims and it was distressing enough seeing May and Fitz be a major part of it. Daisy stopped by the stairs to take her phone out along with the piece of paper that had the school’s address. She began searching for the quickest way to get there.

“What’s up? We get a call?”

She was startled by Ward’s voice who suddenly appeared behind her. “Where did you come from?”

He shrugged. “Around here? I was waiting for you. What happened?”

Daisy tucked her phone back into her pocket. “I had to take Vijay up to the labs.”

“With the Doctor?”

Fitz’s proclaimed title was still foreign to her. “Yeah. He actually assigned me to question someone at a local high school after they reported something that got on HYDRA’s radar.”

Ward nodded his head. “Which school?”

“Alexander Pierce High School.”

Ward fished out the car keys from his jacket pocket. “Oh, that’s just over the bridge. We might as well go now.”

Daisy sighed in resignation realising he had resumed sticking close to her side. There wasn’t enough time to try and talk him out of joining her. She began walking back to the parking garage with Ward in step beside her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I managed to sneak in a slightly earlier update because I had to reshift some of what happens in the chapters. Also, did you spot the ominous story detail that is ominous? You are all in for a ride. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and the kudos/comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy hopes to reach through to Coulson.

Pulling up into the school, Daisy was greeted by the school’s coat of arms painted on the brick wall of a building. She could see past the building into the boulevard where students were spread across the space. At this time of day, it must’ve been lunch break for them. Ward parked the car and the two of them stepped out heading for the school office. After Ward enquired for the location of Philip Coulson, they received directions to a classroom. Walking through the school grounds and down the hallways, it was easy to note the influence of HYDRA once again with its logo and propaganda hanging up on the walls.

Arriving at the designated classroom, Daisy knocked on the door before hearing a muffled voice say “Come in”. She opened the door for her and Ward to enter. Sat at the desk was Coulson dressed fittingly in a shirt, pants, blazer and tie combo as a school teacher.

“Coulson,” Daisy said his name in a mixed tone of relief and confusion. It was strange to see him in a school without any undercover subtext.

He was in the midst of hastily collecting a few sheets of paper before placing them in a folder and closing it. “Yes, that’s me.” He opened his side drawer to stow away the folder. “Mr Philip Coulson”.

She moved to approach him but her eyes caught sight of a few textbooks on a nearby desk. One large book predictably had the HYDRA logo on its cover with the title _How HYDRA saved America._ The word “Inhuman” was printed on the other which easily attracted her attention. Upon turning it the right way around, Daisy’s face fell into a distraught expression upon seeing the title _Inhumans and Their negative intentions_.

Coulson stood up readjusting his glasses. “How may I help you? Are you parents of one of my students?”

Daisy was still shocked at the textbook that she was holding. She was heartbroken to think of Coulson teaching hatred of Inhumans. Grant gently pried away the textbook from her and cleared his throat. “Uh, no actually. It’ll be a bit of a while till we put our kid in school.”

Coulson nodded his head. “Congratulations by the way. How far along are you?”

By now, it was safe to assume that the entire team wouldn’t recognise her in the Framework. Yet, it still cut the deepest that Coulson – her father figure and mentor – couldn’t remember her. 

Ward waited for Daisy to respond but took her silence as his cue to answer. “Skye’s almost at eighteen weeks.”

“That’s lovely to hear. I’m sure our school will be ready to include and welcome your child when the time comes.” Coulson gave a warm smile.

“We’re actually here on business, Mr Coulson.” Ward took out his badge from his inner pocket flashing it before the teacher. “I’m Agent Ward. This is my partner Agent Skye. We were called in response to a report you filed to HYDRA.”

The change in conversation didn’t deter him. “Of course. What would you like to know?”

There was a lull as Daisy stood still processing this particular change regarding Coulson in the Framework. She hadn’t been paying attention until Ward called her. “Skye, the questions.”

She blinked and cleared her throat realising both men were waiting for her to respond. Daisy tried to clear the thought of how bizarre it was to see Coulson and Ward in a room acting civil together again after what transpired in the real world. She had to stay on task. “You recently reported about a woman who was apparently connected to SHIELD. Would you happen to know her whereabouts currently?”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I told her to leave after she kept telling me this nonsense about defeating HYDRA and that I was the Director of SHIELD.”

“SHIELD has been shut down for years.” The statement rolled off of Ward’s tongue in a factual manner.

“Exactly. I have no idea where she was even getting this information from. She said something about the real world? I didn’t understand.”

Daisy knew without a doubt it was Jemma that he was talking about. “Did she identify herself? Did you catch the name of the suspect?”

Coulson paused trying to recall. “I think she mentioned her name was Je-Jen…no. Jemma?”

“Jemma Simmons?” Daisy stepped forward in anticipation. She was too focused to notice Ward’s pointed look.

Coulson was astonished. “Yes. How did you know?”

Ward on the other hand was wary. “Skye, do you know her?”

She ignored him and continued the exchange with Coulson. “What else did she tell you?”

He swallowed. “She said some insane things such as that my mind had been wiped out and false memories replaced my real ones. She told me that she was here to wake me up.”

“Sir, she isn’t lying.” Daisy had slipped back into addressing him as if they were back in the real world. “You need to wake up.”

“Skye,” Ward pulled her back and the two of them turned away from Coulson. “You’re going a little off book here.”

She freed her arm from his grip. “I know what I’m doing. Just give me a minute alone so I can get the answers I need.”

He scoffed in disbelief. “Hold on, you want me to wait outside?”

“Yes. Now, please.” She wasn’t in the mood to balance his interactions with her mission. Daisy needed this single moment alone to try and make a breakthrough.

Ward stepped away recognising her determination. He shook his head as he closed the door leaving the classroom for Daisy and Coulson.

There was a puzzled expression on his face. “I’m sorry, was that woman meant to be a test?”

Daisy released a shaky breath. “Coulson, I need you to remember me.”

He was taken aback. “Excuse me? We haven’t met before.”

“We have. Please remember me.”

“Are you with that woman too? This is not okay. No.” Coulson backed up against his desk.

Her eyes were brimming with tears. “ _Please_ remember me.”

Coulson looked down shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t.”

A sigh of defeat escaped Daisy. She wasn’t getting through to him. “It’s not your fault. It’s just…you’re the person that I go to when things get heavy. This world is scary, and nothing makes sense and you’re the closest thing I have to family.”

The school bell rang loudly overhead. Daisy knew her efforts were useless here.

“I just hope that deep down, you feel it too.” She managed to keep her voice steady. Daisy turned around wiping at her eyes quickly. She left the classroom with a heavy heart.

Coulson heard the door shut. He rubbed his forehead feeling a dull pain deep within. He opened his eyes suddenly with a clarity that jolted right through him. “Daisy?”   

* * *

 

Ward glanced up hearing the classroom door open. He caught up to Daisy’s side as the two of them moved past the crowd of students returning to their classrooms. “Did we get our answers?”

“It was a dead end.” She just wanted to get out of here. They exited the hallway and made their way back to the car park.

“Are you HYDRA agents?”

They were only a few feet away from the car before a voice addressed them. Daisy and Ward turned to face a curly haired boy.

“Did you come back to take another one of my classmates?”

Ward sighed. “Questions like that will get you into trouble. Go back to class, kid.”

He shrugged. “I’m done for the day.”

“Then go home.” Ward was already exasperated with this student’s interference.

“I can’t. My car was taken by someone else. Well, I gave it to this lady. She really needed it.”

“Who did you give it to?” Daisy finally chimed in.

The boy shook his head. “I don’t know. She was British. She had brown, long hair.”

Daisy took out her phone. “What was your vehicle license plate?”

“JAB822.”

She typed it out in her notes. “Thank you. Make sure to get home safely.”

They walked away and entered their car where Ward still had a questioning regard towards Daisy. “What was all that about? Who is this Jemma Simmons you clearly know?”

She didn’t owe him the truth. “I’m just getting as much information possible. May and Fi-The Doctor wanted all assets on this. Also, why is HYDRA taking in school kids?” Daisy needed to change the subject to throw Ward off her trail.

He started the car. “Doesn’t matter at the moment.”

Daisy remained tenacious. “I still want to know. What is the agenda with the school kids?”

They drove out of the school and were back on the main road. Ward inhaled a deep breath. “It’s most likely that they’ve assigned the kids to re-education. HYDRA doesn’t take too kindly to people who are questioning the status quo. Whether they’re normal working citizens or school kids, HYDRA implements re-education.”

She already felt uneasy learning about more of HYDRA’s twisted methods. “Where is this happening? Where do they take them?”

“They usually take them to these places called Enlightenment Centres. They’re like small campuses where they administer different methods of getting the individuals to align their mindset with HYDRA.”

The disgust was clear on Daisy’s face. “You mean to prison camps? They brainwash them?”

“Yeah. If you put it that way. This isn’t anything new, Skye. HYDRA has always been like this.”

She couldn’t help her repulsion of the idea. “To school kids?! They just take them and throw them into these places just because they know what HYDRA is doing isn’t right?”

“No need to say it so loud.” He murmured with caution.

Her outrage was still alight. “It’s wrong! For all I know, they’re going to take this baby too!”

Ward shook his head. “That’s not going to happen, Skye. I won’t ever let that happen. You know that.”

“No, you don’t! This is a dangerous world and anything could happen. Today was all I needed to realise that and –“ Daisy abruptly gasped as pain flared in her head again.

_A boardroom. A meeting. A proposal._

_“All those in favour, raise your hand.”_

_She raised her hand high._

“Skye? Skye?!”

She became aware of her surroundings again as the ache started to fade away. The car was stopped on the side of the road. Ward’s hand was on her arm and his voice was heavy with worry. Daisy was breathing heavily trying to recover from the harsh truth of her Framework self.  

Ward was tense. “I’m taking you to a doctor.”

“I’m fine.” She gritted her teeth.

He pulled back onto the road. “That’s the second time today that this has happened.”

“And it’s over! It’s gone. I don’t need to go to a hospital.” The last thing she needed was another thing to side-track her.

Ward shook his head. “You need to get it checked out. It could get worse and our baby –“

“There’s nothing wrong with me! We’re fine.” Daisy couldn’t control the rising volume of her voice.

He paused. “Skye, I’m just looking out for your health.”

“Ward! I want to go back home. I just need to rest.” There was a sharp edge to her voice that she was sure would put him in his place.

He gulped before mumbling “I told you that you should’ve stayed at home if you weren’t well.” A silence fell between them as they continued the drive. Daisy glared out at the window and noticed him continuing to glance at her during concerned intervals. Despite his good intentions towards her, Ward was getting in the way of her progress to get the team out of the Framework. It proved to be frustrating how much she had underestimated AIDA’s power and effect over everyone in this world.

After a few more miles, they arrived to a slow stop in front of their apartment. Ward kept his gaze steady on her. “Are you okay?”

She opened the car door without a reply.  

“I’ll let them know you left early. Call me if you –“

She slammed the door already knowing the end of his sentence. Daisy fished out the apartment keys from her pocket as she walked up the stairs. She heard the car’s engine roar back to life again before fading into the distance as Ward drove away. Daisy turned around making sure that he was completely gone. She hurried back down the stairs and started walking further up the road to find a vehicle. Daisy immediately needed to get to the rendezvous point that she programmed into the Framework. She was desperately hoping Jemma will be there too before things could worsen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn when Daisy reunites with Jemma.

With some hacking and hotwiring of a car, Daisy managed to drive to a park that was just over an hour away going onto the highway. She had managed to track down Jemma’s alleged vehicle that was last seen at a small-town close to the park. Daisy figured this was the actual place she and Jemma had set up the rendezvous point and method of escaping the Framework. It looked better in physical form rather than the coding that provided little visualisation. Evening had fallen by the time she parked the car across the road. Daisy checked her phone realising Ward had remained quiet and wasn’t worriedly checking up on her as she expected. She walked into the park observing her surroundings for anything suspicious. She caught sight of a park bench in the distance and focused on her path towards it.  

She noted the X that was scratched into the wood taking it as the marker for the spot. Daisy kneeled down to check the dirt where the beacon was expected to be. Horror shot through her when she found nothing. “No.” Daisy stood up hoping that Jemma had already visited this place. She scanned around the park for any sight of her as the evening air was filled with the noise of crickets chirping.

“Daisy!” She quickly turned around before Jemma ran to her pulling her into a tight hug. “Oh, wait.“ The scientist had pulled away to look at Daisy observing the overwhelming differences of her Framework counterpart. Based off the pin on her jacket, Daisy was HYDRA. She also had long hair again and when Jemma hugged her, she felt something very different about her. “You’re…”

Daisy knew she had to explain herself. “I know. It’s a long story. Don’t freak out but apparently in the Framework, I’m pregnant.”

To her surprise, Jemma’s expression didn’t evolve into any further shock. “Wow. It’s unexpected but I mean, I woke up in a corpse.”

“I saw that you were dead.” It was Daisy’s turn to be concerned. “Wait, are you still dead?”

“No, I’m feeling much better.” She adjusted her hair as an attempt to liven up her appearance.

“So, you’re okay?”

Jemma nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“You were supposed to be buried in the U.K.” Daisy recounted what she read from her profile on the HYDRA database.

“More like a mass grave at the Academy. The story’s a cover-up. I think HYDRA murdered me.” She peered around them still seeing that they were alone but had a feeling it wouldn’t be for too long.

“Did you the find the extraction beacon?”

“Exactly where we programmed it.” Jemma fished it out of her pocket for Daisy to see.

She sighed in relief. “Okay. We have to get out of here. HYDRA is after you. We have to get somewhere safe.”

They left the bench following the trail down to some stairs. “Coulson gave me up, didn’t he? He’s completely different, Daisy. He let HYDRA arrest a child.”

There was a sour taste in her mouth thinking again about how the Framework had changed their whole team. “I know. I saw him. May’s different too. She’s like number three in HYDRA and way more damaged than in the real world. Everything’s worse here.”

“I woke up buried alive, was ditched on the side of the road, nearly arrested and found Coulson brainwashing the young.” Jemma listed how her day had been just to affirm the point.

“It sounds bad, but wait till you hear how I woke up.” Daisy was already dreading having to explain the circumstances of her life involving Ward.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and cautiously glanced around. “Oh right, is the father in the picture?” Jemma couldn’t help her curiosity.

The two of them were startled by the sound of a tree branch cracking as someone stepped from the shadows. “Ladies.” Daisy held up her gun.

Jemma froze seeing who was following them. “Ward.”

He raised his gun with a glare. “We need to talk.”

Daisy steadied her grip on the gun bracing herself for what Ward would do. His gaze landed on Jemma. “How did you know my name? Who are you?” He glanced back to Daisy. “Skye, what have you told her?”

Jemma turned to her friend. “So, it’s Skye again.”

Ward raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You have another name?”

“No. I’m Skye.” The situation was already spiralling out of her control and Daisy needed to subdue it.

He wasn’t standing down. “Why’s HYDRA after her? Is she your source in the Resistance?”

She had no idea what Ward was talking about. “What source? No, she’s a friend.”

Jemma couldn’t hide her anxiety. “What is he doing here?”

They all heard a voice in the distance which belonged to one of the HYDRA agents scouting the area. Flashlights were visible through the trees most likely searching for them. The scientist looked behind her. “Daisy, they’re coming. You need to do something before psycho stalker shoots us!”

“Stop it! Stop!” Daisy needed to prevent the escalation of the situation. “Ward, look at me.” His regard followed her command and he locked with her eyes. “I have never betrayed you, ever.” She lowered her gun with a shaky breath. “We’re real.”

There was a conflicted look on his face wanting to believe her. Ward glanced down to her gun where his hold on his own was slightly faltering. He stared at her bump before looking earnestly in her eyes. “Is she your source for the Resistance?”

“No!” Both girls yelled in unison. “Ward, I have nothing to do with the Resistance!” Daisy pleaded.

One of the HYDRA guards finally spotted them and yelled “Over here!”. A gunshot rang out as Daisy saw the guard topple down the stairs. She glimpsed back to see it was Ward who fired it. “Well, I do. Come on. We got to get out of here.”

Despite the shock running through their veins, Daisy and Jemma followed suit as flashlights began to follow their path. They ran down to the car with Daisy holding onto her teammate for assistance and reassurance.

“Whose car is this?” Ward slowed down his pace just by the vehicle.

“Mine.” Jemma piped up. “Keys, now!” He extended his hand for her to give them. She shook her head. “What? No!”

“Keys or we all die!” That seemed to sober up Jemma who realised the current situation outweighed her default distrust of Ward. She handed over the keys and he immediately took position in the driver’s seat.

“What the hell is going on!?” Jemma pulled the car door open glancing to Daisy for an answer. She merely responded “No idea.”  

Ward started the car reversing out and driving onto the main road with speed. Unfortunately, HYDRA vehicles were already on their tail heading back into the main town. “Skye, there's no good way to tell you this, but I hid the test results when you were screened. You're an Inhuman.”

She glanced to him before keeping watch of the cars tracking them. “I know.”

He was taken aback. “You know?!” Before Daisy could respond, Ward became focused on swerving out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. The noise of tires screeching and gunshots filled the air. The glass pane on the back was shattered as the bullets broke through. The three of them ducked. “Cover us!”

Daisy pulled out her gun and aimed it at their pursuers with the bullets bouncing off the windshield which was expectedly bulletproof.

Jemma had to take a moment to gather the story. “So, you're Hydra, and you've been protecting Skye?”

“Yeah. That's why I joined the Resistance.” He glanced in the mirror to check on their chasers.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, always the double agent.” Jemma squinted at Daisy. “And this is who you woke up with? You two were together and have a baby?” She remained quiet while Ward looked at Jemma wondering why the idea was so far-fetched. Jemma grimaced. “Ugh, this isn't the Framework. This is Hell.”

Daisy fired a few more rounds. “They’re gaining on us!”

Ward slammed on the gas pedal to speed through a red light narrowly missing another car which successfully interfered with one of the HYDRA vehicles on their tail. “How did you know Vijay Nadeer's real name?”

Daisy was confused and unable to comprehend the relevance of the matter. “Why do you care?”

“I was the one who got his ID cards.”

It finally clicked. She turned to look at him. “You're a mole?

Jemma scoffed. “What a surprise.”

“You knocked him out to shut him up.” It all became clear for Daisy.

“Yeah. He was helpful until you burned him.” Ward looked ahead of the road trying to figure out the quickest path to lose their pursuers. He spotted the ramp down to the underground parking lot. “Hold on!” He made an abrupt turn being too quick for the other vehicle to follow.

Daisy examined where he had driven into. “What are you doing? We'll get stuck.”

They went down the ramps. “Drones will be here any second.”

That caught Jemma’s attention. “Drones?”

“Dwarfs, whatever. The Doctor invented them. They're everywhere.” Jemma and Daisy shared a look realising Ward was talking about Fitz. The tires screeched as he parked them to a stop. They exited the car with Ward heading to the trunk. “Metro's just up those steps. Two stops to your apartment. You'll be safe there.”

Daisy looked back at him expecting him to follow. Ward pulled out a gas container from the trunk “I'll clear the car. Go, go, go”. She was about to leave with Jemma before turning back around. “Ward I'm sorry about Vijay. I got caught up, and I-I had to give May something. I didn't know it could be you.”

He paused his actions. “What is your name?”

It was a question that she knew would be the point of no return. She thought back to how in the real world, Ward once asked that question and didn’t live long enough to know the true answer. “Daisy.”

The truth washed over him as he recognised things weren’t ever going to be the same. Ward had to push back that confrontation for their safety. “We'll talk. Get out of here. Go.”

She followed Jemma up the stairs and headed to the station. Daisy realised within a single hour, things had shifted drastically again and surprisingly, some of them (Ward) were to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just letting you know that starting next chapter, I'm adding in some edits just as visual accompaniments. Also, thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of the car chase, Daisy and Ward have a needed talk to find out the respective truths about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the next new instalment. It's a bit longer than the previous chapters. I'm especially excited about your reactions to the ending. Although, this whole chapter was exciting to write since I consider it as the "fill in" for what the show actually never canonically displayed. I really was looking forward to the talk between Daisy and Ward in the show but since we never got it between 4x16 and 4x17, guess I just had to write it. Huge thanks to you all for reading, subscribing and leaving kudos/comments!

Daisy was pacing back and forth in her apartment trying to figure out the next course of action for her and Jemma. Upon arrival, they had locked up the place and She offered Jemma the shower to clean up. It was almost the end of their first day in the Framework and they had been through enough to know they were unprepared for this rescue mission. As Daisy walked around, she kept checking her phone at intervals feeling the slightest hint of worry over Ward. She was subconsciously rubbing her stomach as if trying to calm the fluttering she could sense under her skin. It was most likely from her anxiety over this whole situation.

Jemma finally emerged from the next room in a change of clothes and was looking refreshed. “You saw Fitz, didn’t you? Is he like the others? Brainwashed?”

Wanting to spare her teammate of the details, Daisy nodded slightly. “Yeah, he was different but Simmons, they all are. It’s scary. Why change things like this? It makes no sense.”

She folded her arms with a heavy sigh. “Radcliffe tried to take away people's pain in the Framework.”

Daisy pondered over that statement only to be hit with a realisation. “Wait, you’re right. May’s biggest pain was killing the girl in Bahrain. You take that away, and hundreds of kids are killed in Boston.”

“Coulson is leading a quiet life. I’m worried he’s not the same man. And what did they do to Fitz to make him such an ugly person here?”

“Well, that one’s easy. They stole you from his life.” She stepped towards Jemma and reached out to hold her hand in comfort.

Jemma took her friend’s hand. “Where I was killed. What if he never knew me? What if he can’t remember? This reality is flawless. It lures you in.”

“I know. Can’t even believe what I found myself doing. I interrogated Vijay for being an Inhuman. I’ve only been here one day while May’s been here for weeks. She thinks it’s her whole life.”

Jemma scoffed. “You can blame AIDA for your Framework counterpart’s poor decisions. To think that if she got to you first, she would’ve put you into this mould of a life with _him_.”

Daisy rested her hand on her abdomen. “I don’t know. Ward is different here. I hate to say this but I think we can trust him. As long as I’m…carrying his kid, I don’t think he has reason to turn on us or me in particular.”

“Doesn’t it make you sick? Of all people, it’s him that you’re settling down with.” Jemma held an expression of disgust.

Daisy would’ve mirrored her teammate’s emotions if it weren’t for her own experience so far with Ward. “I know you’re frustrated and you have every right to be but, we have to take the help that we can. Right now, he’s the best candidate to help us out. Look at what he just did getting us away from HYDRA.”

She couldn’t deny the helpfulness of Ward in that instance. Jemma sighed. “I shouldn’t even be getting worked up over it. It’s not like it’s a real child anyway. It’s all coding that AIDA manipulated.” She looked up to Daisy seeking her agreement but saw she was much more focused on her belly. “What’s wrong, Daisy?”

She was moving her hand to different spots on her bump. Daisy had noticed stronger movements within her which was surely meant to be the baby. “It’s weird. It feels like something is rolling over in me.”

Jemma reached out carefully with her fingers on Daisy’s stomach. “How far along are you supposed to be?”

“I think Ward said I was at eighteen weeks.”

“Usually infants begin to become more active after passing the second trimester. Women usually experience the movement of their baby by that point.” It was amazing how fast Jemma slipped into her insight as a doctor. However, her speech drifted off as she recognised what she was applying her knowledge to. She abruptly backed away. “Like I said, it’s not meant to be real.”

The difficult thing for Daisy was that the movements within her only made it seem more real. She was already dealing with the weight of her enlarged abdomen throughout the whole day. Daisy could only imagine what more the Framework could do to her simulated body to make this baby experience more realistic. With Jemma’s growing tension towards the world, she had to make a decision for the two of them. “Okay” Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Um, we need to get out.”

Jemma turned to her with shock. “What? N-no, we can't leave the team.”

“We have to talk to Yo-Yo and come back with a game plan, with backup. I don't have powers here.”

“Okay.” Jemma grabbed the beacon off the table admitting that she would rather get out now and be better prepared to go back in. Daisy stepped towards her and they held each other’s arm while the small remote was between them. With a deep breath, they shut their eyes bracing themselves before Jemma pressed the button.

A moment passed.  

Daisy opened her eyes. “Why are we still here?”

Jemma pushed the button again. “I'm not sure. This should disconnect us from the Framework, wake us up.” Panic and realisation made her heart sink. “They know we're here.”

It was the only answer. “You're supposed to be dead.”

“Someone re-coded our exit. We're trapped.” Jemma placed her head in her hands. Daisy looked to the ceiling as if praying for a solution.

The girls’ attention was drawn to the sound of the door opening. They peered around to see Ward enter the apartment locking the door behind him. Jemma was already tense with discomfort and Ward’s presence wasn’t helpful.

Daisy turned to her and murmured in a low voice. “Stay here. Get some rest on the couch. I need to talk with him.”

“He doesn’t matter!” She hissed slightly too loud as Ward froze while setting his bag down. He brushed past heading to the bedroom without glancing at them.  

“I promise you we’ll figure this out. Just let me talk with him first.” Daisy reached out to stroke the scientist’s arm in a reassuring manner.

Jemma shook her head feeling overwhelmed by the situation. She walked away moving towards the lounge to sit down. Daisy knew that she shared the same vulnerability that Jemma was feeling but they had to keep a grip onto their sanity. She followed Ward into the bedroom who currently had his back to her taking off his jacket. She shut the door with a quiet click.   

“Hey.” Daisy strolled over to him.

Ward draped his jacket over the end of the bed and met her gaze. “Hey.”

The silence that fell between them was heavy with uncertainty. Now that Ward was aware to a degree that Daisy was no longer his Skye, it only meant that their interactions from here on out were going to be tainted with complexity. It made Daisy wince especially now that she was stuck in the Framework until they could find another exit. 

She wasn’t exactly sure where to start with him but she opted for gratitude. “I just wanted to say thank you for saving Jemma and I. We really appreciate it.”  

Ward was having difficulty looking at her directly in the eye. “You’re welcome.”

“I know there’s a lot that you want to know and there’s a lot that I want to know about you too.” Daisy was struck by the idea that even in a simulated alternate universe, her and Ward still had so many secrets hidden from each other.

“Like what?”

She raised her hands in disbelief before they fell slack to her side. “I don’t know. For starters, how long have you been part of the Resistance?”

His jaw tensed up. “Are you going to arrest me or turn me in?”

Daisy shook her head. “No. I don’t think I even have the power to do that.”

Ward’s eyebrows were knitted together. “So, you’re not devoted to HYDRA?”

She bit the inside of her cheeks trying to figure out how to address herself in their exchanges. “I don’t know about her. About Skye. But me: I’m not loyal to HYDRA. I never have been. It’s actually a shock to the system for me to see you aren’t either.”

Ward sat down. “Why would I be? The only reason I work for them is to be able to get by. After SHIELD collapsed, it was no longer a safe world so I had to do what was needed to survive.”

_Because that’s what I do. I’m a survivor._

Even if he was dead in the real world, Daisy could still see how much alike Ward’s Framework simulation was. It was a reflex reaction to be against him and to demonize him for being aligned with HYDRA even though she knew the truth deep down. The only reason things ended the way they did was because she had pushed him away without giving him a chance. Ward could’ve been the man that was right in front of her.  

He watched her as she was quietly lost in thought. Ward fidgeted with his hands. “How does this work, anyway? Have you been Daisy all this time and was undercover as Skye or what? Who sent you?”

She swallowed. “It’s really complicated.”

“Then simplify it. I deserve answers just as much as you do. You know that I’m willing to help you but I can’t do it blindly.”

He was right. Daisy did owe him an explanation especially if they were going to work together. “No. I’m not undercover.” She sighed before telling the absurd truth. “I’m from another world. Skye was, is real but I’ve currently taken her place in this world because my team were sent here and I need to rescue them to go back to my world.”

It was hard to detect any of the expected scepticism on Ward’s face but his serious expression remained intact. “Where is Skye?”

“I don’t know. Technically, I am her currently but she won’t be back to…her true self until I leave and get my team out.”

His foot was tapping against the floor in a nervous beat. “What about…” Ward was unable to finish his sentence as he gazed down to her bump.

She glanced down to pinpoint where his concern was being held. “The baby is real. It’s fine. I actually felt it moving earlier before you got here.”

“Really?” There was a glint of excitement in his eyes but it was quickly extinguished when Ward remembered who he was talking to.

Daisy offered him a half smile. “Yeah. It was some tiny movements but I’m sure they’ll happen again.” She cleared her throat. “Look, Jemma and I can explain more about it later on but I need to know more about the Resistance and your background involving it.”

Ward nodded his head. “When SHIELD fell, it fell hard. HYDRA infiltrated the system in a grand way that allowed its victory. As far as I was aware, Skye was loyal to HYDRA and carried on as if nothing had changed. Considering I was a former agent that now had to work under HYDRA, I kept vigilant waiting for word from anyone if some part of SHIELD survived. For months, there was silence. I assumed the worst that there was no going back. Things were getting difficult when Inhumans became a target of hatred but then, there were whispers of a growing group fighting against HYDRA’s agenda. The Resistance. Once I heard it was formed by Mace, I immediately joined the cause. I knew that you were Inhuman and then soon enough, it got more dangerous when I found out we had a kid on the way. A kid that was going to come into this world that deserves to be better for them.”

Daisy was already receiving so much information about the Framework. What came to her attention was obviously finding out what was happening with Mace which conveniently was still aligned with SHIELD. It also was a lot to process about her and Ward’s proclaimed back story where his motives still fell in the lines of protecting her with the addition of their child. She gulped before summoning the courage to ask the question “Was this kid planned?”

Ward pointed to the direction behind her. She followed the line of vision with her eyes falling on the picture she had seen this morning. “Our anniversary trip. We went towards the coast to celebrate for a weekend. We came back to work. A couple of weeks later, Skye asked me to move in with her and initially I was hesitant because it was going to be harder to hide being part of the Resistance. Then, she revealed she was pregnant. I couldn’t say no once I learned about the truth. I had to be more careful whenever I was doing business with the Resistance. Mace offered for me to keep my distance for a while just to cover my tracks so I haven’t been in contact with him since then.”

Daisy was amazed. “Even though she’s on the opposite side, you stayed with her to help her.”

“I stayed with her because I love her.” The confidence that was in his voice as he said those words stung Daisy’s heart. She took a shaky breath to compose herself after hearing Ward say those particular three words. He continued “I mean, sure it was unplanned and it’s even more risky with our child in the mix but I will fight to protect them no matter what.”   

“I’m glad.” Daisy gave a watery smile. “You have your heart in the right place in a world that is dangerous and unfairly wrong.”

Ward regarded her with a nod to her compliment. If anything, he was just doing what was right since Skye and their child were top priority for him.

“Does the Resistance have an established location?” Daisy navigated the conversation back to the matter at hand.

“They have a main bunker that Mace is in charge of. I can take you and your friend there some time through this week but I have to reach out first.”

It sounded hopeful and a good starting point to their mission in the Framework. “Do you have many people there?”

“We have a small team of agents. It’s been a work in progress. We also offer refuge for people or Inhumans who were in line of danger from HYDRA. I would’ve liked to take Skye there for when she’s near the end of her pregnancy. That is, if I managed to tell her the truth by then and she wasn’t upset about it. Even then, when the baby comes, I don’t know how long I can keep them and Skye off the Inhuman detection radar.” He looked up realising the long tangent he had gone onto. Ward didn’t mean to load all the information and his plans onto Daisy. “I guess I’ll just cross that bridge when we get to it.”

She felt a stab of sympathy for the worry that constantly burdened him. “You don’t know for sure if the baby will be Inhuman. They might be safe and not have the gene at least.” Daisy was thinking out loud as an effort to ease his mind.

Ward tilted his head. “It’s a lot more of a chance than you think actually.”

She folded her arms. “What do you mean? Did I test positive for more Inhuman genes than the normal person?”

He stood up. “What I mean is that yes, you do carry Inhuman DNA.” Ward stared directly into her eyes. “And so do I.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy ends her first day in the Framework.

Daisy’s head began spinning as soon as Ward revealed another shocking truth in the Framework.

He was Inhuman too.

She had been through enough twists in the Framework so far but this was definitely the biggest surprise that had caught her off guard. “Wait! If you’re Inhuman, how did you cover your own results?”

Ward was closely observing her and had to choose his words wisely. “I have someone else who covered me.”

Her eyes widened. “Who?”

“It’s not important.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I knew I was Inhuman a long time ago before I found out Skye was too.”

Daisy exhaled heavily still trying to grasp the idea of Ward’s genetic secret. She stepped back with her fingers rubbing her temples as an attempt to soothe the overwhelming headache of shock. “How is this possible? I never would’ve thought.”

“The idea I had some sort of alien DNA came around when I was still in SHIELD academy. My mentor Victoria Hand helped me though telling me it was nothing to be afraid about. I still kept it a secret from everyone especially when HYDRA took over and the Cambridge Incident happened. The world changed. We were taught to fear Inhumans in a time when we needed to gain some understanding about them. I had enough on my plate being scared of what I could be. Then, when I found out Skye was Inhuman, I felt like it was my fault. I couldn’t let her be burdened by that knowledge. Now we have a baby and I think they will most likely be Inhuman too. I try not to think too much about it but I feel like I brought this curse onto them.” Ward’s voice trailed off on a shaky note.

She could see the clear terror and anguish on his face which brought her back to when she had transformed and was dealing with her powers. Daisy remembered those emotions vividly and she could only imagine how much more amplified they were for Ward in the current state of the Framework world. She noted the detail of Victoria Hand being his mentor growing up which explained how he turned out the way he did. Her mind gravitated back to his long-term awareness of his Inhuman genes. “This is unbelievable.”

He fidgeted with his hand. “Are you…scared of me?”

It took her a moment to step away from the shock that was consuming her. The look on his face made her recognise how insensitive she must’ve been acting. He could only assume the worst based off of her reaction. “No. That’s not what I – Being Inhuman isn’t bad. I’m just finding it hard to wrap my head around the fact that you’re just like me.” It brought her mind back to a truth Ward had once uttered long ago. “We’re not that different.”

He gulped. “I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you or to affect our kid.”

She took a deep breath needing to recollect her thoughts to calm him. “Ward, I know what you’re feeling and you should know that being Inhuman isn’t a curse. It might seem like that and everyone else might tell you that but I like to think it’s way more. You don’t have to be scared of what you are.”

He stared at Daisy wanting to believe every word she was saying. Skye always knew what to say to try and make him feel better but he remembered that she wasn’t here. What he was hearing was only the ideal way he would’ve wanted her to react about the truth. Ward shook his head. “It’s easier said than done. We’ve spent long enough in this world to know that day of peace and understanding with Inhumans won’t happen unless some miracle appears. Until then, we hide that part of ourselves for everyone’s safety.” 

She knew it would take more than an inspirational spiel about Inhumans to ease his mind. “I just want to help you with this.”

He abruptly stood up. “I don’t need help. I’ve dealt with this for almost my entire life and it’s been fine so far being kept a secret. It’s better off that way for everyone.”

Daisy shut her eyes in resignation understanding that it was near impossible to try and change his conditioned belief on his Inhuman status. It already would take so much time that she didn’t have to help him through his issues that were stacked high already.

In the brief silence, Ward rubbed his neck trying to move away from the talk of him being Inhuman. “You mentioned you’re on a rescue mission. Who exactly is part of your team that you need to rescue?”

Daisy took the cue to move on to the more important matter. “There’s a bit of a list. There was Coulson.” She extended her hand out to begin counting out the team members. “The teacher. At least we know where he is. There’s Mace that you’ve told me about. There’s Mack who we know the least about so far but I’m sure he’s fine. There’s May –“

“Agent May?” Surprise washed over Ward’s face.

“Yes. She was most likely one of the first few that were put into this world.” Daisy sighed as she uncurled the final finger to count the fifth member. “Then the most difficult one left is Fitz.”

Ward raised his hand as if to stop her. “Wait, the Doctor? You’re kidding, right?”

“This is not who he is meant to be. He’s good back in my world. It’s AIDA who has screwed around with his mind.”

The questions kept building up. “Who’s AIDA?”

“She’s the sadist behind all of this.” Daisy waved her hand in a general direction. “She took my entire team and was ready to take Simmons and I until we narrowly escaped. Even then, we don’t know how much time we have here until our team will be lost to this world.”

Ward still needed many answers but he could recognise the desperation in her mission. There was an enemy that needed to be stopped before time ran out. “Sounds like something HYDRA would do. I’m not entirely sure who she is but if you say she was the one powerful enough to kidnap your entire team then I think we’re going to need back up. Would you be fine with me informing Mace about this new threat?”

Daisy was amazed at the quick progress of a plan that was unfolding with Ward’s assistance. “That’d be great. Hold on, I’ll let Simmons know.” She opened the door to go back into the kitchen. Looking to the couch, she noticed Jemma had already dozed off. Sympathy hit her as she remembered the long day Jemma had. She crept towards her to pull a blanket on the slumbering form of her friend. Daisy looked back to see Ward putting his jacket back on leaving the bedroom. “Where are you going?” She murmured quietly as she walked closer towards him.

Ward adjusted his jacket. “You should get some rest.”

She clasped her hands together. “What about you?”

“It’s fine. I need to get in contact with Mace now to get you and your friend to safety as soon as possible. Plus, I need to see HYDRA has anything about what happened this evening.” He pulled out his gun to check how many rounds were still in it. He readjusted it to its normal setting before slipping it back in the holster.

Daisy bit the inside of her cheeks watching him prepare to go back out. “Ward.”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

“Be careful.” Daisy meant it. She knew he was risking his own life doing everything to help her.

Ward paused before glancing down to her belly. He stepped closer with a hesitant hand reaching up to touch the curve of her abdomen. He met her gaze. “You too. I’ll be back and keep you updated. Call me if you need any help.”

She watched as he walked away and left through the door. She could hear the locks shifting before his footsteps faded into the distance. Daisy exhaled feeling the fatigue from her experiences today weighing on her. She wondered if it was even possible to try and sleep after all the things she learned today. Daisy peered over to Simmons who was still sound asleep. She paced back and forth again in the bedroom going over everything she had discovered about the Framework. Daisy needed to sit down as she felt the faint movement in her belly. All the worry that was plaguing her wasn’t going to help pass the time. The moment she laid down on the bed, her eyes grew heavy and her bones felt like they were melting into the soft comfort of the mattress.

* * *

  _“I love you.” She sensed the truth in his lips as he kissed her. She grinned against his lips in response._

_“I love you too.” She was nestled against his side with the sweet contact of their naked skin under the sheets. The glow of the morning sun radiated through the window but she was already comfortably warm enough in his arms._

_His hand trailed down over her stomach. His palm rested on the centre of the small bump. Her hand met his as they covered the rounded expanse of skin that indicated their child’s steady growth._

_“You want to start making bets on whether we have a boy or a girl?” She felt the low chuckles rumbling from his chest after she asked the question._

_“What are you betting on?”_

_She shrugged. “I don’t mind but a boy would be cute. A little Grant Jr would be so precious.”_

_He swatted at her hand that moved up to pinch his cheeks. He captured it in his hold. “So would a Skye Jr. She’d be beautiful just like you.”_

_“It’s pretty much a win-win situation I guess.”_

_“Definitely.”_

* * *

“Daisy!”

She was startled awake by the call of her name and the gentle shaking by someone at her side. Daisy felt a sharp throb right in the centre of her forehead but it thankfully diminished as she regained her vision opening her eyes. She blinked to see Jemma sitting on the edge of the bed. “What time is it?”

“It’s about 6:30am. Where is Ward?”

Daisy observed the room realising they were in fact still in the Framework. Her head was still clouded by that certain memory that revealed itself as she slept. She sat up slowly before mumbling “He left after we talked. He needed to reach out to Mace and try to get us to the SHIELD bunker.”

Jemma stood up from the bed. “Ward knows Mace?” She couldn’t hide the confusion on her face. “That makes no sense.”

“Welcome to Day Two of the Framework.” Daisy yawned. She twisted her body to sit at the edge of the bed. Her teammate helped her up and she stretched to chase away the sleepiness from her body.

“So, what’s the plan for today other than being stuck here?” Despite the restful sleep, Jemma was still jaded by their current predicament.

Daisy reached for her phone to check for any messages. She scrutinized a text from Ward that read _Word is going around that your teacher friend is looking for you. Think you should visit the school again_. _Be careful._

Jemma examined Daisy since she had fallen silent. “What is it?”

She pocketed her phone. “Just got a message from Ward. Looks like we need to pay Coulson another visit.”

“Well, let’s go before the classes start.” Jemma was already rushing out of the room.

Daisy was struck with a realisation as she followed her teammate into the kitchen. “Wait, Simmons. I think you should hang back for now.”

She turned around. “What do you mean?”

The disappointment was evident on Jemma’s face but Daisy knew they had to be careful. “I don’t know if he’ll respond well to you yet. Just, let me scope out what the deal is with Coulson first.”

Jemma sighed. “So, I just stay here?”

“I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re safe. HYDRA is still on the lookout for you.”

She folded her arms. “It’s fine.”

“I promise I’ll be back soon.” Daisy offered one last look of reassurance towards Jemma as she walked towards the door. She picked up the car keys that Ward had left behind on the kitchen counter. Leaving the apartment, Daisy braced herself for what surprises she would face next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the Framework unfolds leading Daisy to another important team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I think I'm on a roll and will try to update every second day since I was settling on a pattern of every third day at least. All I'm going to say is stuff is really gonna pick up now for the next couple of chapters and I'm really excited to write them out and show them to you. As always, thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments! Enjoy!

The second morning in the Framework turned out way better than expected. Daisy was currently driving back to the apartment with Coulson in the passenger seat. She managed to break through the haze that prevented him from recognising her. Technically, Coulson only had bits and pieces of what was real but it was better than nothing. With Ward’s help, Daisy managed to bring one member of the team back into the fold. Upon reaching the apartment, she knew this progress would delight Jemma.

Daisy opened the door into the apartment seeing her teammate waiting close by. Jemma’s face lit up at the sight of Coulson. “Hi.”

His expression fell briefly realising the awkward situation. “Oh, hi. It's me again Phil Coulson. I called Hydra on you. My bad.”

“Water under the proverbial bridge. I'm so glad to see you, sir.” She was already grinning happily and couldn’t care about that incident.

“Apparently, in the real world, I have a robot hand. Pretty cool, right?” He was greatly amused.

“And here, he makes his own soap.” Daisy had heard enough nonsense about that from Coulson this morning.

Jemma chuckled. “How about that.”

“I do. You should, too.”

“Okay.” Daisy needed to divert the conversation back to the important topic. “We need to move. Hydra came back for Coulson. Ward warned us away, but we barely made it out.”

“Oh, thank goodness for Grant Ward.” Her tone was laced with sarcasm.

Daisy sighed. “Simmons, we’ve been over this. He’s been the most help for us so far. He told me a lot of information last night so I’m pretty sure we can trust him especially with what I hold over him for the moment.” She glanced down to her bump.

“Until we can't. Betraying those closest to him is his signature move and I’m sure somehow even if you’re…carrying his child, he will strike again.”

Not wanting to start an argument, Daisy just moved past the comments. “For now, we just need to get somewhere safe. Ward set up a time and place for us to meet the Resistance. It's a whole password-exchange thing.”

“Bona fides?” Coulson perked up. “I always wanted to do that.”

“Or, I've been thinking what if I reached out to Fitz? If you were able to get through to Coulson, then surely I could get Fitz to remember me.” There was a hopeful note in her voice.

Daisy shook her head while she moved to the bedroom to pack some things. “Fitz is not the same. He's different here.”

“This reality may be upside down, but Fitz is still Fitz. He's still a good person.”

She closed up her bag. “Who happens to be second in command at Hydra.”

“Yeah, which means he has resources, not to mention Framework expertise, which we'll need to get out of Radcliffe's Hydra snow globe.” Jemma chased her closely around the room indicating she wasn’t going to let go of this.

“Holden Radcliffe, the scientist?” Coulson started searching through his bag. “I-I saw something a while back, and I cut it out. Here it is.” He held up a newspaper clipping for the girls to observe. “Famed Hydra scientist working on Inhuman cure. Something felt off about him. Do you know him? Do we know him?”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Why would Radcliffe be in here?”

Jemma shrugged. “I don't know. But think about it. He built the Framework, which means –“

“He can help us get out.” It was a promising idea.

“Yeah, one catch. Nobody's seen him since this photo was taken.” Coulson placed the piece of paper down.

She needed to get answers. “You guys meet up with Ward's contact. I'll go back to the Triskelion and get a location on Radcliffe.”

“Daisy, it's too dangerous.” Her teammate didn’t want to get separated again after yesterday’s events.

“I'll be fine. I'll be in and out. No one will even know I'm there.” She left the apartment and took the car ride back to the Triskelion. Daisy retraced her steps from yesterday to find her way back to her office booth. She noted Ward who was seated at his own work cubicle and spotted her in return.

He crossed over to where Daisy was sat. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I got a lead on someone who could take down this whole place.” She was already focused on using the database.

Ward leaned down towards her. “It's not safe here. I think they're on to me.”

Daisy glanced up at him realising how close he was. “This will go a lot faster if you would quit mouth-breathing on me.”

He backed off briefly still keeping a paranoid eye on everything around the office. Ward looked back to the computer screen. “Madame Hydra's restricted files? You have lost your mind.”

She had already found what she needed and jotted it down. It was as quick as she had predicted and began to sign out of her computer. “The soap made me do it. Let's go.” Daisy left her desk and missed the puzzled reaction from Ward. They got into the elevators and managed to make it down the stairs in the lobby.

“Hold it!”

Daisy and Ward stopped in their tracks turning around to see May standing on the steps. She was accompanied by two other HYDRA soldiers. “Skye, Ward, you need to come with us.”

The two of them shared a look of uncertainty wondering why they were being called up. Daisy saw Ward’s hand twitch and move towards where his gun was hidden. She reached for his hand to stop him. “It’ll be fine. Let’s just go.”

Ward was surprised by her contact. His hand wrapped around hers finding a small comfort in the gesture and he gave a short nod. They followed May back up the stairs and into the elevators without letting go of the other’s hand. The pair were taken up to the eleventh level and Daisy saw the boardroom ahead with Fitz leading a debrief.

“Is this gonna take long?” She summoned the courage to ask May.

“We have a mission. Madame Hydra's office requested you both specifically.” May’s tone was still expectedly detached.

Ward raised an eyebrow. “Why us?”

He never received an answer as they entered the boardroom taking their places at the table. Daisy saw the screen had a photo capture of Jemma on display behind Fitz.

“The target was spotted via drone yesterday. She's been reaching out to leaders of the Resistance and is planning a major attack.” He sighed. “Capture any subversives found on site, but do not underestimate this woman. Lethal force is authorized, if necessary.”

“Did you know about this?” Daisy asked May across the table who only answered with a pointed look. Ward caught Daisy’s eye sharing the same tension over seeing Jemma being at the centre of HYDRA's manhunts. 

“And believe me, we will defeat these terrorists, and we will make our society great again.” The determination that Fitz spoke with made Daisy uncomfortable. He clearly was unaffected by the sight of Jemma and he seemed hellbent to take down the opposition of which two were seated right in front of him without even knowing it.

“Hail Hydra.” The catchcry chorused through the room from everyone including May and Ward. The agents began to scatter leaving the room and Daisy was still seated feeling troubled with this development. Ward stood up prompting her to return her focus to the mission. They trailed May once again back down to the garages where at least three vans were being filled with soldiers. May tilted her head towards one van in particular which Daisy and Ward boarded along with her. They remained quiet as the vehicles began to move out heading to a proclaimed location of a certain subversive. Ward was seated next to Daisy and she noticed a hint of restlessness in his hand’s placement close to his weapon.   

She felt the need to strike some casual conversation. Daisy leaned towards him. “All this because of one subversive? Seems a little extreme.”

“Be quiet. Do your job.” May cocked her gun and didn’t spare a glance towards her. It seemed she was still holding bitterness towards Daisy’s poor work performance since yesterday. Ward offered Daisy a sympathetic look.

They drove in silence for at least another 20 minutes before the truck pulled to a stop. Everyone loaded out of their respective trucks where Daisy and Ward noticed they were in a small neighbourhood. They watched as May gave directions to the squad of soldiers before they advanced onto the house. Daisy and Ward had their guns ready as they entered through the garden. The front door was broken down and the soldiers flooded the house. Daisy tried not to flinch as she heard a scream within the house. They walked in and soldiers were already searching the place and holding back the civilians who resided here.

Daisy froze in her spot seeing the scene unravel. A little girl was being pulled out the door by two soldiers crying out for her father.

“Let her go! She’s just a kid! Let her go!” Mack was being held against the wall watching them take her away.

Ward looked down as if trying to ignore the anguished cries of the civilian. He glanced up towards Daisy noticing her horrified expression. They watched as May approached and aimed her gun at Mack. Ward had to hold back Daisy who lunged forward as if to stop her. “If you want your daughter safe, you best cooperate and come with us.”

Despite his efforts to remain still, Mack was shaking. “Okay. Okay. Please. I’ll go with you. Just don’t hurt her.”

The soldiers handcuffed him and forced him out of the house. May passed by Daisy and Ward completely unfazed by the situation. They took it as the signal to go back as well returning to their original van. The sick feeling in Daisy’s gut grew on the drive back to the Triskelion. She needed to find a way to keep Mack safe from HYDRA’s dangerous methods along with the little girl. They arrived back in the garage much sooner than she wanted and watched as the soldiers began to take Mack and the girl up to one of the interrogation cells. Ward and Daisy began to follow their new prisoners up into the building.

“Do you know them?” Ward was in sync with her steps.

She gave a curt nod. “That was Mack. I had no idea this was how we’d find him.”

“I feel bad that his daughter had to go through that.” He peered around them in the lobby as if to make sure no one could hear their low murmurs.

Daisy was still processing that she wasn’t the only team member with a child in the Framework. It made everything even more messy. They entered the elevators and went up to the interrogation cells located on the higher floors. Going down a corridor, they located the adjacent rooms holding Mack and the little girl. Daisy took a deep breath trying to figure out what her plan of attack was.   

Ward took the initiative. “Okay. You talk with him and try to reach out. I’ll make sure the kid is safe.”

It sounded like a good starting step and she nodded in agreement. Ward had thankfully been of a lot of assistance today. Before they could enter the rooms, they heard footsteps coming down the hall that belonged to May. “Skye, you’re with me leading the interrogations. Ward, you’re needed upstairs.”

There was a glint of panic in Daisy’s eyes as she glanced to Ward. He kept his composure though giving her a look as if to remind her to stick with the plan. Ward turned to face May who had three guards accompanying her and were ready to lead him to wherever his service was needed. Things already felt odd to Daisy as she watched him walk down the hallway.  

“You can start easy with the girl. I’ll talk to him first.” May snapped Daisy out of her thoughts while she was holding out a glass of water. She gave it to Daisy before she entered Mack’s cell.

She braced herself outside of the girl’s cell. Daisy pulled the door open and walked into the darkly lit room. Luckily the arrangement wasn’t anything like Vijay’s from yesterday and it was a simple table and desk. Daisy took her seat across from the girl who had her hands clasped together. She placed the glass of water on the table and slid it over to her. Daisy forced a smile. “Hi.”

The girl kept quiet as she stared at the agent. She at least took the glass between her hands. Daisy cleared her throat. “I'm Skye. What's your name?”

“Hope Mackenzie.” Her voice was very timid.

“Hope.” It suddenly clicked in Daisy’s mind as she recalled when Mack was possessed by the Ghost Rider. “You're the Hope that he lost.”

“He didn't lose me. I was taken by you people. My Dad follows the rules. He's a good person.”

Daisy chuckled. “I'm sure he is.”

“Then let us go home.”

Hope’s innocence tugged at Daisy’s heart. “I wish it was that simple. It's not my call.”

She looked down. “Dad warned me not to mess around with that drone, but I didn't listen. This is all my fault.”

“I - Hey, hey, it's okay. Your dad's gonna be alright. I promise.” Daisy was going to make sure of it.

“Please help my dad. Don't let anything happen to him please.”

Hope’s pleading made Daisy excuse herself from the room. She opened the door and sighed heavily looking to the ceiling in distress. Hope didn’t deserve to go through any of this. AIDA was cruel to bring Mack’s daughter into the Framework and it made Daisy doubt how she could get him to remember her.

“Get anything from the girl?” May had exited Mack’s room.

“She's scared.” Daisy stuck to the facts. “What about her dad?”  

“I haven't broken him yet.” May walked away leaving Daisy feeling uneasy due to her emphasis on the word ‘yet’.

She decided to take her turn to see how Mack was. Daisy entered his room and he looked up nervously. “I was just with Hope. She's safe. That's one special girl.”

He released a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

It was the least Daisy could do to help him since his concern was obviously focused on Hope.

“Listen, we need to talk.”

They locked gaze as Daisy was surprised to hear him address her. She paused keeping a close eye on him as she moved towards her chair taking a seat. She needed to know for sure. “Do you know who I am?”

“You're Daisy Johnson. We're both SHIELD agents.”

She broke out into a relieved smile. “Yes. Yes. Oh, thank God. Okay. We need to get you out of here, reconnect with Coulson and Simmons.”

Mack nodded his head. “Definitely.”

“Yo-Yo is with us on the outside. She's safe. You have no idea how worried she is about you.”

There was a lull as Daisy paused to observe Mack. He broke eye contact and there was a flash of confusion on his face. “You don't know who she is.”

Mack stammered since he was unsure how to respond.

It only revealed the truth. “And me? Do you know me?”

“I'm sorry. That's what the other agent told me to say.” Mack shifted his hands to reveal a microphone he was hiding.

She had been set up. Daisy felt horror sink in the pit of her stomach. The remorseful expression on Mack’s face showed how he must’ve been forced to do this. She stood up with her heart and mind racing in agreement that she needed to get out now.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces the challenge of getting out of HYDRA.

Daisy pulled the door open frantically trying to plan her escape. Already storming down the hallway was May along with two armed guards. Daisy didn’t think anything else but to begin running. She rounded the corner and saw two more oncoming HYDRA soldiers. Daisy had no choice but to be ready to fight even in her condition.

The double doors to the left suddenly burst open with perfect timing knocking down the first guy. She stood shocked as Ward moved rapidly blocking the hit of the other soldier and slamming him head first into the wall. He kicked at the first agent on the floor to knock him out for sure. Ward stole the guns from both soldiers and was breathing heavily as he turned to Daisy. “We’ve been made.”

She looked behind to see May’s glare coming around the corner. Ward grabbed Daisy’s hand pulling her along to keep running down the hallway.

“What happened to you?” Daisy was holding tightly onto his hand.

“I figured out the guards were about to take me up to the holding cells. I beat them up before they could even take me in.” They made a few more turns and passed by some elevators. Ward stopped momentarily to press the down button on the elevators before they continued jogging. “What happened to you?”

They took a right turn and Daisy saw the upcoming fire exit. “I got set up. I tried to talk to Mack and I thought he recognised me but it ended up being a trap.”

Ward pushed open the double doors for them to continue their path of escape. The two of them only made it down two levels before they were forced to enter the ninth floor when they heard groups of soldiers coming up.

The two of them panted as they hid behind a wall trying to locate where the guards were moving on the floor. Daisy could hear yelled orders in the distance while Ward peered cautiously around the corner. He checked how many rounds were left in his gun and cocked it. Of all odd timing, Ward fished out his phone and went to his messages.

“Who are you texting?!” She hissed in confusion.

Ward remained concentrated on what he was typing. “My cover. They’re the only way we’re gonna get out alive.” 

Daisy saw the unlabelled contact that he was texting to. “Who is it?”

“If I tell you who they are, it puts them at risk.” The two of them flinched as they heard gunfire. They had been spotted by a guard already aiming their gun from around the corner. Ward fired back stepping in front of Daisy while pushing her to go. He managed to shoot the agent in the head before he turned around running along with Daisy down the hallway. She was already short of breath while trying to support the weight of her abdomen but she needed to push through. Daisy was yanked back by Ward’s grip before she almost turned a corner with four guards exiting the elevators.

He took the moment to check his phone. “We need to get to the south side fire exit. My contact is directing all the units to the north side and around the ground floor.”

Daisy was still stunned knowing Ward managed to have an inside connection who had enough power within HYDRA to help them with their escape. Following his lead, they scurried past the elevators once it was clear. Their path to the fire exit was surprisingly free of obstacles but required several moments of waiting behind walls before moving again. They finally reached the double doors and headed down the stairs all the way to the garage.

They stumbled out the doors and were immediately met with yells and gunfire coming from the left direction. The bullets missed them as they ducked down and ran to hide behind vehicles. Daisy and Ward weaved through the cars as shots flew by them piercing the cars and shattering the windows. He stood up briefly to fire his gun at them emptying the entire magazine and ditched the weapon shortly after. Daisy spotted her car from this morning just a few rows away from them. She handed Ward the keys as he took the lead along their path of dodging gunfire.

Finally reaching the vehicle, Ward unlocked the car entering the driver’s seat and Daisy going in the seat behind him. He started the car and slammed on the gas to drive out. He took the other direction of where the main guards were in the garage to get to the exit. “Get down!”

Daisy laid down in the backseat covering her head as shots were fired at their vehicle breaking the back windscreen. He crashed through the boom gate driving up the parking ramp to leave the Triskelion. Realising they had reached the bridge and were able to get over, Daisy sat up breathing heavily and looked back to see their lucky escape was real. Ward looked in the rear-view mirror to meet her gaze. “You okay?”

She nodded her head and heard him exhale a breath of relief. Daisy laid her head back against the seat focusing on bringing her heart rate back down. “Where are we going now?”

Ward took the ramp off the highway heading down to the lower main roads. “I was able to reach out to arrange a rendezvous point with the Resistance later on after our brief side mission to your teammate’s house. We just need to make sure no one is tailing us for the next couple of hours.”

Daisy was pained to remember Mack had been left behind in HYDRA. Despite the current focus on her own survival and safety, she was hoping he was able to get out of captivity. For now, all she could do was wait for Ward to get them to the bunker.

Along the way to their rendezvous point, they ditched their car twice in exchange for another to cover their tracks. The adrenaline began to fade from Daisy’s system as she closed her eyes for the last remaining hour of the trip. Ward gently shook her awake when they arrived to a stop in a town nearby Norfolk. They got out of the car and left it behind walking further down the street. Ward guided her two blocks down and it took a while for her to notice their hands were intertwined. She blamed it on her shaken state after narrowly getting out of HYDRA. 

They stopped outside of an abandoned building beside some old apartment blocks. Waiting under a particular light post, they saw a dark blue sedan pull up to the curb across the street. Daisy saw Ward observe the car intently as it flashed its headlights. She followed him as he approached the vehicle following the signal. A woman sitting in the driver’s seat lowered her window and shared low murmurs with Ward. Daisy could faintly hear their conversation until the woman nodded her head. Ward opened up the car door for Daisy and they settled into the car to be taken to the bunker. Daisy rested her eyes again during the silent ride to the base until she sensed the car driving onto a gravelly road.

The dusty expanse of the road felt familiar to her. Things became more recognisable when they pulled up towards a metal silo. It was the same silo that marked the proximity of the Playground’s entrance. Ward and Daisy got out of the car and the woman drove back along the path they travelled. Daisy still followed him closely as they walked down to the hidden double doors. He raised a badge up that granted him access as the door began to open up to a lower ramp. They marched down the ramp into the security corridor. The screen flashed recognising Ward as an agent of SHIELD. The final door opened up to darkly lit hallways of the Playground.  

Further up the path, Mace noticed their entrance and excused himself from the agents he was discussing with. “Well, look at what the cat dragged in.”

“It’s been too long, sir.” Ward took his hand in a firm handshake.

Daisy almost didn’t recognise Mace without his business suit and tie and clean-shaven look. She noted he had donned his field combat uniform but was still the Director of SHIELD in a more practical and hands on fashion in comparison to the real world.  

He glanced towards her. “And you must be Skye.” He offered his hand. “Jeffrey Mace. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Ward.” Daisy shook his hand with a friendly smile. “I suppose I should extend my belated congratulations.”

Her and Ward shared a look of uncertainty. Mace seemed to pick up on this exchange. “I understand the scary new situation that you two are in but I assure you, even in this world we live in, a child is a blessing.”

Daisy rested her hand on her bump. “Thank you, sir.”

“Please, Jeffrey is fine. I offer all my services that SHIELD can provide to make sure you’re both protected. Ward has been insisting on your safety under SHIELD for a while now and it amplified greatly when your child came into the picture.”

Ward sighed. “At least she’s here now. Though, it admittedly wasn’t easy.”

Mace folded his arms. “What happened?”

“They know we’re not loyal to HYDRA anymore.”

Daisy piped up. “It was my fault. I’m sorry –“

Mace held his hand up. “No, there’s no reason to take the blame. You did nothing wrong. Consider it as a blessing in disguise so now both of you can stay safe fully under SHIELD. There’s a lot for you Ward to catch up on in the past few months.”

He nodded his head. “Of course, sir. Can I just take Skye to her room first?”

“Go ahead. She’s more than welcome here. I’ll meet you in my office.” Mace bowed his head towards Daisy before walking down the hallway.

“Come on.” Daisy followed Ward heading the opposite direction to Mace. Technically, she could piece together where the rooms were if the bunker was meant to be exactly like the Playground. They navigated through hallways and Ward gave an occasional greeting to other agents along the way. They arrived to a stop in a narrower corridor and Ward opened the door for her to enter.

“You can stay in my room. Bathroom is just around there if you need it.” He pointed to the other door in the corner of the room. “Just settle in and rest. Either way, I’ll probably be stuck in Mace’s office trying to catch up on everything.”

Daisy observed the small room that was virtually a mirror of the base's bedrooms for each team member back in the real world. She remained quiet as Ward moved to a dresser opening up the drawer to shuffle through its items. Her eye already caught sight of another small photo frame located on a coffee table in the corner of the room.

She stared at it seeing her and Ward smiling most likely depicting another moment from their travels together. Daisy reverted her focus to ask a question that had struck her interest. “Ward? Are you Mace’s second in command?”

He shrugged. “We don’t really put labels on positions around here except for Mace obviously being the leader of the Resistance. Otherwise, yeah I guess I’m pretty close to second rank in relation to him.”

She fidgeted with her hand. “Does he know you’re Inhuman?”

Ward paused his actions regarding the shelf and turned to face Daisy. He gave a nod. “Yes. He was a friend of Vic’s. He kind of knew me during my Academy days but he officially took me under his wing when SHIELD fell and he became the Patriot. I can vouch for him if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She shook her head. “No. It’s fine. I know he’s a good guy. Maybe even better than what I knew back in my world.”

He mulled over what she stated about Mace back in her world. He decided against asking about it. “You should get some rest. I’ll come back to bring food. Plus, I imagine your teammates will want to see you soon.” Ward was about to head out the door before Daisy called him one final time.

“Ward.” He turned around to see her step closer towards him. To both of their surprise, she pulled him into a hug with her head resting against his shoulder. The shock delayed Ward’s response of wrapping his arms around her. He felt real and warm. Stable and secure. Daisy could stay enveloped in his comfortable hold knowing Ward had proven himself enough times to be a source of safety. She pulled away to look at him where he was still in a daze from her initiated contact. “Thank you for getting me out. I thought I was done for.”

His upper lip twitched into a smile. “You know I’m always going to protect you, right? No matter what.”

She could only stare into his eyes already feeling overwhelmed by the sincerity in his tone.

His hand was still situated near her hip which he briefly moved up to caress her stomach. “If you need anything, just call. I’ll see you later.” Ward reached for the door and shut it behind him as he made his way to Mace’s office.   

Daisy yawned as she listened to his footsteps fading into the distance. Already feeling rundown after the exhilaration of their escape, she settled onto the bed taking her jacket and shoes off. Daisy slipped under the covers feeling her entire body relax. She rubbed her belly sensing the small buzz of movement within her. Daisy’s eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep within moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that had enough action packed into it! Also, there was twice the photo usage into today's new chapter because I'm a sucker for Framework!Skyeward pictures. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy watches from the sidelines as the team goes on a mission to find Radcliffe.

She stirred awake upon hearing the door open. Daisy opened her eyes and lifted her head off the pillow expecting to see Ward. She was still happy to see Jemma instead who had an apologetic smile. “Hey Simmons. How long have I been out?”

The scientist approached her. “Only an hour. I’m sorry to disturb your nap but I needed to get Radcliffe’s location from you.”

Daisy sat up rubbing at her eyes. “Oh right, I forgot to give it to Ward so he could pass it onto you.” She stretched over to her jacket on the foot of the bed. Daisy reached into the pocket pulling out the scrap of paper that had coordinates scrawled on it.

Jemma took the piece of paper from her as she held it out. “Thank you. Although, you almost got caught at HYDRA according to what I heard.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I actually got set up. Now they know Ward and I aren’t loyal but he managed to get us out luckily.”

Her teammate rolled her eyes. “Well, at least he was programmed to do some things right.”

Daisy observed her friend knowing she was annoyed again. “What happened?”

Jemma clenched her hand into a fist. “Nothing except for him being a hypocrite to question my alliance to SHIELD. Him and Mace were unsure of my intentions when I asked about Radcliffe’s location.”

Her frustration was still strong and Daisy knew she needed to be an aid to calm Jemma. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been there to clear it up with them.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Mace rightfully apologised. What’s important is that we now have the location in…Ogygia?” Jemma had unfolded the piece of paper to observe it. She looked to Daisy in bewilderment. “These coordinates – they’re east of Bermuda. There shouldn’t be anything out there.”

“Looks like the perfect hiding spot for someone like Radcliffe.” She moved off the bed and stood up with Jemma. “Let’s tell the others where we need to go.”

The two of them made their way back to the meeting room where Coulson was residing. They waited for Mace and Ward to arrive from his office. The group began discussing the possibility of sending out a team to go after Radcliffe. Ward offered to pilot and supervise the outgoing team which would include him, Jemma and Coulson. Much to Daisy’s disappointment, she could only afford to monitor them and stay in the base given her recent brush with danger after escaping HYDRA. She accepted her role to stay back and watch them from the bunker. She farewelled them from the hangar as they boarded a quinjet. Daisy noted the few resources that the base had in comparison to the Playground back in reality but it only highlighted the hard toil of SHIELD in the Framework world. 

After they left, she returned to the meeting room and was provided a laptop to keep track of the team. Daisy had managed to hack into the comms of the quinjet where she was able to hear all that was happening. It’s not that she didn’t trust Jemma and thought she’d try something against Ward. Daisy just needed to monitor their progress and hope the interactions between the three would go smoothly. During the first hour, the flight had been quiet with Jemma staying nearby Coulson for the sake of comfort. She could hear the faint shuffling of Jemma returning towards the cockpit.

“So, this Radcliffe, is he dangerous?” Daisy could tell Ward was trying to break the cold silence between him and Jemma.

“Maybe not physically. But sometimes the greatest threats are the ones right in front of you.” She sighed upon hearing Jemma’s comment.

He fell quiet before uttering “I'm sorry.”

“Excuse me?” Daisy was just as surprised as Jemma to hear him apologise.

“I’m sorry about earlier today. Doubting your loyalty to SHIELD. I didn’t mean to get off on the wrong foot with someone who is Skye’s friend.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause from Ward. “She never really mentioned friends from before.”

“It’s not like we were intended to meet but I guess this world just had to make us cross paths.” Daisy just wanted Jemma to tone down the hostility.

“I get this feeling that you already don’t like me by default.” Ward had clearly picked up on her aversion. “I don’t know what Skye has told you about me but I think we can both agree on caring about her and her safety. After the close call today at HYDRA, I never would’ve forgiven myself if something happened to her. I'd die for her.”

Silence filled the air as Ward’s declaration hit Daisy hard. She still wasn’t used to hearing his upfront dedication of protecting her. The sweet and heavy moment made Jemma uncomfortable. “Why don't I give you a minute?” Daisy could only infer she had moved back towards Coulson and thought it was for the better. She listened as Ward said they were thirty minutes away from landing. Daisy was left with her thoughts during the remainder of the flight.

* * *

They soon landed and Ward finally set up his communication link with Daisy allowing her a two-way connection to hear and talk during their conversations as they left the quinjet. It was agreed that their mission was to extract Radcliffe and bring him back to HQ. The screen in front of her was keeping watch of their location in the form of dots on the map. Daisy listened intently as the team found their target and began to bargain with him to find a way out of the Framework. The conversation that followed dropped some shocking information for her and Jemma. His intentions for creating the place came to light as they realised a woman named Agnes existed in the Framework while she died in reality. Jemma and Daisy were able to gain the location where the team was being hidden apparently in a base in the Baltic. However, Radcliffe insisted that there was no way out of the Framework especially when it turned out he was killed by AIDA back in the real world.

Daisy’s attention was drawn to a flashing alert on the screen that indicated a warning. “Guys, there’s another aircraft approaching.”

She overhead Radcliffe voicing her same concern as he told them to hide. Daisy could only observe the map as the other aircraft landed and the team were hiding closer towards the quinjet. There was no way to hear what was happening with Radcliffe but she could get some clues from what Jemma, Coulson and Ward were saying.

“What is Fitz doing with AIDA?” Daisy’s eyes widened as she mentioned AIDA’s name.

“That’s the AIDA you were talking about?” Ward recalled the name from his talk with Daisy. “I’m still not sure who she is exactly but she’s known as Madame HYDRA around here.”

Of course. She should’ve known AIDA would’ve asserted herself into the Framework as a highly powerful figure. It also would explain how she managed to change Fitz drastically since she was always with him being able to influence and control his mind.

“He's gonna kill Agnes.” Coulson’s observation alarmed Daisy.

“Fitz would never do that.” Jemma was quick to respond.

“Are you sure?”

“Get back to the Quinjet. I'll deal with this and meet you there.”

“Wait, Ward.” Daisy interjected.

“Stop. We're going to need him.”

“Need the Doctor? Are you nuts?”

“There's more you don't understand.” Jemma’s tone was full of desperation.

Ward was already focused. “I know everything I need to know. The man is a sadist, and I have a shot. That's the mission now.”

“Listen to her.” Coulson had sided with Jemma.

“Please.”

“You know, you've been lying to me since the moment we met.” Ward’s inflection was sharply directed at Jemma. Daisy felt it could’ve been aimed at herself too. “A woman's life is in danger. I'm done listening.”

She could only assume he was getting ready to shoot. “Ward, stop! Please hear us out.”

“You're right. I haven't told you the whole story. It's complicated, but I know him, not as the doctor, but as a-a brilliant, awkward, heroic scientist named Leopold James Fitz. He is a good man, and I love him.” Jemma’s voice broke into a sob. “That woman, Madame Hydra? She's messed with his mind. If you do this, I lose him forever. I will tell you everything. I just I need you to trust me. Fitz would never hurt an innocent woman.”

The action seemed to have come to a standstill based off the quiet that followed. It left Daisy on edge but she figured Ward had taken Jemma’s plea into consideration. She was left in the dark for a few moments waiting for what would unfold until there was a sound of a fired gunshot on the other line. She felt the panic escalate within her as she heard Jemma scream for Fitz. Daisy couldn’t know for sure what was happening but she was praying that the worst hadn’t transpired. Ward’s connection briefly went offline leaving her without any further indication of what was occurring with the team. Daisy returned to the coms in the quinjet and noticed its location on the screen began to gain altitude and move away. At least it seemed the three of them were able to get away but Daisy was still dreading what had happened to Fitz. 

The low murmurs of Jemma through the speakers revealed the truth. “He killed Agnes. Fitz killed her.”

* * *

Daisy was waiting in the lounge area for the team to come back. She first saw Coulson and Jemma arrive looking rather defeated. She walked over to Jemma who settled on the couch. She was more than upset after witnessing what Fitz did. Daisy was tense knowing that this was what she had been trying to warn Jemma about.

The quiet was soon disturbed when Mace and Ward finally entered the room. “Someone had better explain what the hell happened out there, pronto! Ward tells me he had a shot on the Doctor, but you stopped him. And that you're in love with that psychopath!”

Daisy cleared her throat. “We can explain everything.”

“She says Madame Hydra brainwashed him.” Ward had his arms folded and scepticism filled his voice.

“That's a bold claim.” Mace placed his hands on his hips. “You have evidence, or do we have to take this at face value, too?”

“She's been through a lot.” Coulson had stepped towards him taking the initiative to protect Jemma which Daisy was thankful for.

“We all have. Step aside.” Mace raised one arm to push him back.

“This can wait.” Jemma glanced up to Coulson who was still at her defence.

Ward glared at her. “No, she owes us answers.”

“And we’ll give them to you. You just need to understand.” Daisy attempted to get Ward to ease off of Jemma.

She finally snapped and stood up. “This is wrong. We don't even belong here! None of this is real!”

The room fell into silence with confusion appearing on Mace’s face. Jemma stormed out of the room leaving Daisy unsure on whether or not she should follow her friend. Mace was ready to pursue her.

“Please!” Coulson stopped him in his tracks. “She just needs some time.”

Before Mace could pick an argument with him, Agent Burrows came onto the scene. “Sir. A recon team found a civilian sniffing around one of our dead drops. He’s got quite the story.”

They all turned to face the doorway where the tall figure of Mack emerged. Daisy stood up in disbelief as he cast a guilty gaze over her. Mace approached him. “Well, glad somebody wants to talk. Let's hear it.”

Ward narrowed his eyes at Mack. “He’s the one who had Skye set up and that’s why we got ratted out.”

He raised his hands in defence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you trouble. The agent offered me a way out and I had to take it.”

“Do you even know what could’ve happened to her if she was taken in?” Ward was too worked up to accept his apology. “If it weren’t for me being able to get her out? You were about to willingly send her into torture and a prison!”

Daisy rushed to his side to calm him. “Ward, it’s fine. He had no choice. He did it to protect his daughter.”

Mace was watching the whole exchange before he glanced back to the civilian. “Why are you here?”

The sorrow on Mack’s face was still as strong as the moment Daisy saw what he had been forced to. He sighed. “I’m sorry. Today, I did something completely wrong. For the first time, I couldn't look my little girl in the eye. I need to make that right.” He looked at everyone in the room who were carefully listening. “I’m here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes in the Framework where Daisy learns more about her and Ward. They also set a plan that may be a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up: FLASHBACK ALERT! You'll get to see a nice scene about Framework!Skyeward and I had to do a little time jump which which may seem weird at first since the time length in the episodes seem a lot shorter but I hope it'll be natural in the story for you all. Enjoy! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

_Skye wrung her hands nervously. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen glancing between the door and the dinner set up on the table. Grant was coming home any moment and she had to be ready to tell the truth. She had enough secrets on her plate that only made her guilty and sick to the stomach. Yet, this was one truth she needed to reveal._

_It had been almost a week and a half since she found out she was pregnant. She distinctly remembered that random diner bathroom in Baltimore where she ran off to while scouting for Inhumans. Well, that was her excuse to get out of the Triskelion while Grant was doing training. After a doctor’s visit to confirm her pregnancy, Skye was left to deal with the huge news about her and Grant’s future._

_Since then, she was on edge trying to figure out the perfect time to tell him. Every moment he held her close or wrapped his arms around her middle, Skye was jumpy knowing how near he was to the truth without realising it. She recognised that Grant was getting suspicious too which only drove her to make this dinner and break the truth to him. If all went to plan tonight, Skye would finally have the father of her child aware of their future._

_Her attention was drawn to the faint sound of jingling keys. She exhaled a deep breath to collect her composure. Skye smoothed down the fabric of the black dress she donned._

_The door opened and Grant entered with a surprised grin on his face. “Hey.”_

_Skye forced a smile in return despite her uneasiness. “Hi.”_

_His eyes scanned over her figure appreciating the sight of her. “I didn’t get the memo of dressing up.”_

_She snorted. “I just felt like dressing up nicely for tonight.”_

_Grant drew closer to her pulling her in by the waist. “You always look beautiful no matter what you wear.”_

_Her upper lip twitched into a smile. Skye settled into his embrace reaching up to smooth down his tie and shirt. “Long day?”_

_He sighed. “Could be worse but it’s worth it when I'm back here with you.” G_ _rant leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth and sensation of his lips against hers to distract from the lump in her throat. After a moment, they broke apart with dreamy gazes and happy grins._

_“I hope you’re hungry.” She glanced over to the table where dinner was already laid out._

_Grant followed her line of vision and let out a chuckle at the delicious sight of spaghetti and meatballs._ _Skye led him to the table by the hand and they both sat down to eat. They loaded their plates with pasta and dug into their meals. Grant was eating at his normal pace but she had slowed down only picking at her food waiting for the opportunity to drop the truth. After a few moments, Skye put her fork down and looked directly at him._

_“I have something to tell you.” She rubbed her hands together._

_Grant looked up from his plate. “Yeah?”_

_Her chest felt tight and her tongue felt numb as she reached over to a folder she placed on the chair next to her. Skye expected the nerves so she had a plan to build up to telling the truth. She handed the folder over to Grant who took it with a raised eyebrow._

_He opened the folder up with his eyes landing on the document title. “Application of cohabitation.”_

_She watched as he continued to scan through the paper. “Surprise.” It came out in a forced playful tone that didn’t seem to fit the shifted mood._

_Grant closed the folder and placed it down gently. He opened his mouth trying to find the right words. “When did you apply?”_

_Skye was clenching her hands under the table. “A week ago.” Her breath was getting caught in her chest which only allowed her short responses. “Do you not want to move in?”_

_He shook his head. “No. That’s not what I meant. It’s not that I don’t want to move in with you. I do but I guess I was just caught by surprise that you’d ask now.”_

_His answers weren’t helping her anxiety. “You think it’s too soon?”_

_“No, I – It makes sense, actually. It’s been a couple of years and I stay in your apartment nearly every night but I just need to think first about things on my end.” He looked down to the table and scratched his neck._

_This wasn’t how it was meant to go. Skye’s mind was flooded by a whirlwind of questions and worry. The kind of worry that left her asking why the man she has loved for over four years was hesitant about creating a home with her. She had spent her entire life searching and waiting for a home or even if she seemed to find one, she was simply waiting for the other shoe to drop of which that sense of security would be lost. Was she going to lose Grant now? Of course, it was one thing to ask him to move in with her but his reaction so far only left her feeling nauseated and terrified about revealing her pregnancy. If Grant wasn’t ready to form a home with her, how would he be ready to become a father of their child?_

_“Skye?”_

_The call of her name snapped her out of her troublesome thoughts. She pushed her chair back wanting to stand up and walk away but her legs felt numb and heavy._

_“Skye, what’s wrong?” His brows were knitted together in concern._

_Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and her head was spinning. She couldn’t hide it any longer and maintain the pretence. “There’s something else.” Skye let out a shaky breath before gazing straight into his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”_

_Grant was stunned into silence. Despite finally having uttered the words, she felt the load on her shoulders hadn’t lifted at all. It was only compressing down on her harder threatening to crush her._

_He cleared his throat that suddenly ran dry. “How long have you known?”_

_Skye swallowed down her nerves. “A week and a half. I was feeling weird after our trip to the coast. When I went up to Baltimore, I took a test to find out and it was positive.”_

_Grant released a deep breath as he processed the information. His expression was unreadable but his silence worried her. Skye shut her eyes that were beginning to brim with tears. “I’m sorry, I must’ve screwed up and forgotten to take the pill one day –“_

_“Skye, no.” He was removed from his daze immediately coming to her aid to comfort her. “It’s not your fault. Don’t ever think that.”_

_She covered her face with her hands. A sob crawled out of her throat after the wall of her composure began crumbling away. Skye heard Grant’s chair move as he made his way over to her side. She felt his touch rest on her leg and her arm._

_“Skye, look at me.” She let her hands fall away as Grant pried them from her face. He held them in his own and was gazing intently at her. “You don’t have to be scared or upset. I’m here with you every step of the way. I’m so sorry. I wish I had known sooner so you wouldn’t have been so worried.”_

_She sniffled and listened closely to his words._

_“I love you and I know what I want for our future. It just seems that our first kid has decided to come sooner than we thought but there’s nothing wrong with that. Some things aren't planned but maybe it's because they're meant to be.” Grant stared at Skye with adoration as his hands were still grasping hers._

_She broke out into a watery smile. “So, you’re moving in?”_

_Grant reached up to wipe at the tear tracks on her face. He still had the same warm grin. “Well, our baby is gonna need both parents under the one roof.” Skye allowed a laugh to fall from her mouth. He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him tightly._

_“I love you.” The declaration was muffled against his shoulder._

_“I love you too.” He moved his head to kiss her temple.“We can do this.”_

_Skye truly believed him and felt the burden of the past week and half disappear completely._

* * *

“Hey.”

Daisy registered the sound of Ward’s voice and the warmth of his hand on her arm. She blinked and yawned to slowly awaken her body. She gave a brief smile as she sat up.

It had now been over a week that she’d been staying in the Resistance's base. It had also been a week since the Radcliffe mission which left the minor operations of SHIELD on pause to avoid danger. It was a failure to try and get Radcliffe because now he was in HYDRA’s captivity with AIDA and Fitz. Jemma was distant for a couple of days since she was still in shock of witnessing Fitz do something so cruel. It was the wakeup call for her to realise the Framework was a lot harder to handle than anticipated. Daisy let Jemma have her space while she and Coulson tried to piece together some course of action.

Daisy had been spending the week dealing with her body and its changes due to the Framework. She experienced a sore adjustment of weird sensations and minor pains within her. Daisy didn’t know for sure if this was meant to be part of the pregnancy but she beared through it for the past week. She had also been dealing with Ward especially ever since the mission, he was on edge having lost the opportunity to take down an enemy. Luckily, she managed to calm him down and distract him with their mutual interest of the baby.

He was something else. What she had managed to piece together from her dreams and Skye’s memories made Ward…interesting and different. Daisy found herself feeling more comfortable with his presence especially when it was clear he only had her best interests at heart. She could almost see why the Framework version of her had chosen to settle down with him. Yet, it was a dangerous path of thought to travel when she had to remember that he was nothing but a virtual simulation of the real Ward. It was a tough battle within her to balance the reality of the situation and the choice of being comfortable in this world while she was stuck here. She couldn’t get attached especially to him. The difficult thing was that he was attached to her no matter what.   

“How are you feeling?” Ward was seated on the edge of the bed.

She shrugged. “Okay. I guess. I’ve been feeling lazy since I’ve just been in the bunker anyway.”

His hand reached out to touch her bump. It had grown a little bit since she first entered the Framework. It was meant to be a realistic development that she allowed Ward to watch closely. Despite the intimate connotations of the situation that was meant for her Framework self and Ward, Daisy couldn’t deprive him of witnessing the progress of their baby. It was a habit for him to caress the curve of her stomach but he never ventured past that point of contact. Daisy noted he had been sleeping elsewhere to give her space.

She noticed how his jaw was clenched indicating there was something he needed to say. Daisy tilted her head. “You okay?”

Ward’s gaze was still focused on her abdomen. “Our appointment with Dr Perara is meant to be tomorrow but I’m not sure if it’s safe to go.”

Daisy realised his concerns regarding the baby. Ever since they had fled HYDRA, it was harder to go out. However, Ward did make the observation throughout the week that HYDRA hadn’t sent out warrants on them yet. It was expected that they would be on a wanted list which made it odd for HYDRA to not try and find them. During her stay in the bunker so far, her health along with what she could sense of the baby’s development had been manageable despite the occasional moments of discomfort. They couldn’t exactly seek sufficient medical help while in the bunker as the resources weren’t enough to diagnose the problem. She could tell Ward had reservations and worries about their wellbeing. “Do you think she’d see us on short notice?”

He glanced up. “What, as in today?”

She was just thinking out loud. “Yeah. I mean, surely, she could fit us in if it’s an emergency. I can tell her about some sharp pain I’m been feeling and that we’re worried. If we can make it a quick visit, we can cover our tracks especially since HYDRA for some reason hasn’t decided to put our names on a wanted list.”

Ward paused as if to think over the possibility. “I can try to call her up. If it’s at least out of her schedule, HYDRA won’t be able to know for a little bit. Like you said, we can try our best to make it quick and find out answers. Though, it might take a lot to convince Mace to let us go.”

Daisy sighed in disappointment assuming that Mace was going to be the deciding factor on their predicament.

“Which is why I’m guessing it’s a good thing he’s out at the moment.”

She looked up in shock at what Ward was suggesting. “Are we going to sneak out?”

He stood up. “I can explain everything to him afterwards. He might be mad but he would know that I was just looking out for you and our kid. I’ll make contact first with Dr Perara but if we have a shot to get a check-up, we need to try and take it. It might be dangerous but it might be just as dangerous letting you remain without any proper medical help.”

Daisy saw the determination in his stance. They truly were between a rock and hard place regarding her current state in her pregnancy. Daisy nodded her head in agreement knowing that she’d be safe with him no matter what.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward find out the sex of their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOUR HEARTS FOLKS BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO EXPLODE (FOR MANY REASONS)! I've finally reached this point in the story that I've been dying to write out so I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter. As always, enjoy and many thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

Ward managed to reach out to Dr Perara a few hours later through an encrypted connection. Much to their luck, she agreed to see them before close up time at the clinic. After a couple of hours and a careful departure from the base, they now found themselves in the deserted waiting room of the clinic. The two of them were sat down waiting for the return of Dr Perara from her office.

Daisy scanned the room observing the pale cyan paint of the walls along with the random posters of information pasted on a board above the chairs. She was twiddling her thumbs and it only occurred to her that this was the first time she’d be having an ultrasound. She wasn’t sure how to deal with the fact she was going to see the proclaimed child in her Framework body. Daisy kept glancing to Ward wondering if she should discuss it with him but she noticed he too was nervous in the way his fingers were drumming against his knee. The least she could do was break the anxious silence. “What are you betting on?”

After a delayed moment, he looked over to her. “Sorry?”

Daisy rested her hand against her bump. “You and Skye were going to take bets on whether you had a boy or a girl.”

Ward was stunned. “How did you know that?”

She sighed as she mulled over how to explain in simple terms. “I have access to her memories at certain moments. That explains the headaches I had sometimes. I’ve been getting the hang of it slowly but I especially see stuff whenever I sleep in this world.”  

“Okay.” He said. There’s a slow nod in his head as he processed the information.

Daisy looks at him carefully realising he must be lost in thought again. “So, are you thinking boy or girl?”

Ward blinked and exhaled a small laugh. “I was thinking a girl and she was thinking a boy.” He smiled at the memory.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard the heeled footsteps of Dr Perara coming from around the corner. “Mr Ward, Miss Skye, if you could follow me.”

They stood up and were led down the hallway to a dimly lit room. The ultrasound machine was ready for use. “Please have a seat.”

Daisy sat up on the bench while Ward was on a lower chair. Dr Perara sat down on a wheeled small stool. She opened up a clipboard which Daisy assumed to be full of her medical information. “What seems to be the problem? You rang up due to an emergency.”

Ward glanced to Daisy for her to explain. “Um, for the past week, I’ve been feeling these sharp pains which were really worrying me.”

The doctor nodded her head and wrote down notes on the clipboard. “Considering you’re almost at twenty weeks, I have a feeling I know the source of these pains but we should check just to make sure.” She placed down the clipboard on the table close by. “So, considering your original appointment was tomorrow, have you agreed that you want to find out the sex of your baby? I’ll be able to find out for you today if you’d like.”

He looked again to Daisy as if giving her the choice. She knew that deep down, Ward really wanted to know the answer. She didn’t want to be the reason why he couldn’t know. Daisy faced the doctor. “Yes. We’d like to find out today.”

Surprise washed over him after hearing Daisy’s decision. Ward gave her a smile in gratitude.

“Excellent. Just going to need you to lie down and pull your jumper up just to show your abdomen.”

Daisy followed her instructions settling down on the bench and laying back. She tugged her jumper up to reveal her rounded stomach.

“This will feel a bit cold.” Dr Perara squeezed some gel onto her belly.

Daisy shivered as the cool substance landed on her stomach. She watched as the doctor moved across to the machine adjusting its settings. Dr Perara glanced down to her watch briefly before grabbing the handle of the transducer. She slid towards Daisy on her seat and looked straight at her. “Ready?”

She nodded and felt the probe make contact with her bump spreading the gel over the skin. Daisy noticed she wasn’t alone in feeling uneasy since Ward’s hands were fidgeting against the bench. Her fingers brushed against his and he glimpsed towards her. She turned her hand over with her palm facing up. It was soon covered by Ward’s hand whose grip was warm and reassuring.    

They observed the screen of the machine which had random patterns of grey, black and white colours. Dr Perara pointed out small details of what was meant to be the womb while she searched for the right spot on Daisy’s abdomen to view the baby. “From what I can see, there seems to be no abnormalities with the baby. The pains may have been episodes of cramping due to the expansion of the uterus. If these pains play up again, I’d recommend going for a walk or doing some stretches in order to ease the aching.”

Daisy and Ward both let out a sigh of relief. Their baby was fine with no complications despite what had unfolded during the past week.

“Okay, now time to find out the sex of the baby.” Dr Perara readjusted the position of probe on Daisy’s stomach. She began to move slowly to find the perfect angle and image of the baby. She pointed out the details of the baby’s hand and spine to the couple. Daisy squeezed Ward’s hand feeling overwhelmed by the sight of their child.

The doctor paused slightly at one point and stared at the screen looking for a particular feature. She smiled. “And it seems that your baby is a healthy boy. Congratulations.”

Ward softly gasped at the revelation.

"That's what I was betting on." Daisy had to keep up the pretence. 

Dr Perara chuckled at the joke. She pressed a button to freeze the screen and save the images. “I’ll let you two have a moment. Excuse me.” She got off her stool and left the room while Daisy and Ward stared at the still picture of their son.

“That’s him.” Ward was lost in wonder and joy.

Daisy swallowed. This is what she was afraid of. This was the Framework’s doing of making this baby and pregnancy seem more real than it was. Yet, she couldn’t fight the emotions that this special moment was eliciting from her. Daisy thought she’d never get to experience this stage of life but here she was holding back tears seeing the image of her own child. She broke out into a watery smile.

They were both snapped out of the trance when Dr Perara knocked on the door. “Mr Ward, there’s just some paperwork for you to fill out before you go. It’s just by the reception desk. I’ll just help Miss Skye clean up.”

He nodded his head and let go of Daisy’s hand. Ward opened the door and shut it behind him while she sat up. The doctor offered her a cloth to clean the gel off her abdomen. “Thank you again for seeing us on short notice.”

Dr Perara flashed a grin. “No problem. I’m just glad that you’re both healthy.”  

Daisy narrowed her eyes observing how her smile didn’t quite reach her upper cheeks along with the lack of eye contact. She looked back to the door as her ears picked up the sound of what seemed to be a muffled yell outside. Her pause was a long enough moment to be distracted. She flinched as she felt a sharp sensation prick her arm.

“Please forgive me.” Dr Perara gave her a distraught look. She emptied the contents of the needle into her arm before pulling it out.

Daisy dragged herself off the bench away from the doctor and called out for the one person she could trust. “Ward?” As soon as her feet hit the ground, her legs felt shaky. She stumbled towards the door opening it up. Daisy leaned onto the wall as her head started feeling heavy and clouded. She saw soldiers pointing guns at an unconscious Ward on the ground. Her vision was getting blurry and each breath she took clung desperately onto consciousness.

She looked up to see the intimidating figure of Fitz approaching her. Daisy was losing strength as her form slid down against the wall trying to keep her eyes on him.

“I apologise for the interruption but I’m afraid you and Agent Ward need to come with me.”

The last thing she registered was her arms being seized by the guards. She was lifted up before everything faded into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward fall back into HYDRA's captivity with Fitz finally having his moment with them.

Reality came back into focus slowly for Daisy. She still felt a bit woozy as her eyes gradually opened adjusting to the light in the corner of the room. Her head throbbed for a moment.

_The van. Ward unconscious. HYDRA’s cells._

Daisy shook her head. She couldn’t be back here. She needed to get out. She winced as she turned her head.

_The distorted noise of Fitz’s voice. His hand striking her face._

That would explain the pain in her cheek. Her hand moved to rub her abdomen making sure no harm had been made to the baby.

“About time you woke up.”

She glanced to her right to see Fitz on a chair watching her. There was an impatient stare on his face. “No need to worry. The sedative shouldn’t have much effect on the baby.” He stood up from his seat. “You see, I still have some mercy in me especially for someone helpless and fragile like yourself. Just like my mother.”

Daisy sighed. “Fitz, hear me out. You and me…we know each other. We’re friends. I can explain all of this.”

He flattened down his tie. “How curious. Someone else tried that last week. Maybe you can hear him, learning his lesson, again.”

She heard the yells of a man beyond the wall. It didn’t sound like Ward but she blinked realising he must’ve been somewhere else. Daisy didn’t want to assume the worst. “Where is he?” Her voice was croaky.

“Oh, that’s not him. If you were wondering.” Fitz said. “I’ve already been done with Ward for an hour now.”

As if on cue, the door on the opposite side of the room barged open. Two guards entered dragging in someone by their arms. Daisy peered at the prisoner accompanying her only to gasp in shock. The guards dropped Ward to the ground. He was beaten up and tortured based off the blood and bruises that marked his face. His laboured breathing and wincing showed the pain his body was subjected to. He sluggishly looked up to meet Daisy’s devastated gaze. “Skye?”

Fitz stood up moving to the centre of the room between the pair. “Isn’t this sweet?” His voice was dripping with cruel sarcasm. “You two aren’t the first of HYDRA’s prisoners to be a couple sharing a cell. However, while we're on the topics of firsts, I reran some test results to find out not one but _two_ new potential Inhumans. Can you guess who they were?”

Daisy looked over to Ward who flinched. The two of them were in more trouble than ever now that the Doctor knew the truth. He glanced back and forth between the two as if waiting for one of them to answer his question. “If biology has me correct, that baby is already an abomination with the mix of your genes. Disgraceful Inhuman father plus lying Inhuman mother equals one wretched Inhuman child.”

Ward coughed and let out a shuddery breath. “Don’t hurt them. Please, don’t hurt them.”

Fitz wandered over to his former colleague. “It’s very unlike you to plead, Agent Ward.”

He glanced up. “I don’t really have a choice.”

“It’s such a disappointment because the two of you were such key assets in HYDRA. Right under my very nose were two people of the despicable kind. Inhumans with the Resistance. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth.” Fitz scowled. "I don't even know where to begin. Prying out the information you know about SHIELD first? Or start the tests to see what Inhuman abilities you possess?"

Ward shut his eyes imagining the worst. He shook his head. “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll tell everything. Just let them go. Don’t hurt them. Please.” Daisy's heart broke at the sight of his desperation to keep them safe.

“What interests me is that you’re so quick to defend her. The mother of your unborn child.” Fitz tilted his head. “Have you ever considered that you’re the one who needs to be protected from her?”

Ward’s glare softened for a moment turning into confusion. Daisy had the same expression until Fitz turned back to her. “And you, did you truly let your maternal mind forget about your mission?”

* * *

  _Eight months ago_

_“How loyal to HYDRA are you, Skye?”_

_She stood with her hands folded behind her back. “I’m ready to lay down my life.”_

_Fitz paused mulling over her answer. “Do you know how loyal Grant Ward is to HYDRA?”_

_There was a flash of surprise on Skye’s face at the shift of topic to her boyfriend. “I imagine the same.”_

_He inhaled a deep breath. “Ophelia regrets to inform me that Ward’s loyalty isn’t what it seems to be.”_

_Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”_

_Fitz watched her noticing Skye may actually be unaware. “How well do you know Ward?”_

_“Well enough. We’ve been together for almost three years. I trust him with my life.” She spoke with a true tone._

_He sighed. “Even then, a lot can change in three years. A lot can happen.”_

_Skye was getting fed up with the cryptic responses from him. “What exactly am I looking for?”_

_“You tell me.” Fitz leaned back in his chair. “He’s the man you’re sleeping with.”_

_She clenched her jaw feeling the slight sting of his insult. Skye didn’t like having her credibility questioned just because she was unaware of secrets that might be hidden by the man that she loved._

_He took notice. “Are you aware of the Resistance?”_

_“Yes. The rebel group that’s been slowly growing from the ashes of SHIELD. The Patriot is still yet to be killed.” It finally clicked into place for Skye. She took a moment to remember how Ward’s past few missions have revolved around the Resistance’s leader. She recalled how it all ended in the same way of Ward’s declared disappointment of The Patriot getting away. There was no way he could be involved with the Resistance. It could only be a coincidence._

_The Doctor had Skye right in the position he needed her. “That’s why I need you to find out for sure where his allegiance lies. We can’t afford to have these terrorists compromising HYDRA’s best. You can save him now if they truly have poisoned his mind and cause.” Fitz intently gazed at her speaking every word with honesty and determination to stop the threat and to even save the proclaimed relationship of his best agents. “Starting from today, I need you to keep watch of him. Try to seek out what his secrets could be. Use any tactic necessary to pry the truth out of him. Knowing Ward, we’re perhaps set for a long-term course of action to reveal his ulterior motives. Are you willing to accept this mission?”_

_She gulped. Skye forced her head into a nod._

_Six months ago_

_Fitz slammed the file on the table. "Nothing. He's covering his tracks but we both know there's something there."_

_Skye had assumed the same stance in front of his desk with her arms folded. "I got too close the other week and he almost caught me. I've had to back down for a little bit. I can't let it jeopardise our anniversary trip coming up soon."_

_"We can't have that, can we?" The scorn in his voice was strong."You and I both know it can only be related to the Resistance. SHIELD is an insufferable virus that just won't let go. Are we missing anything? It seems you've tried everything."_

_She cleared her throat. “There is something else.”_

_Four months ago_

_The Doctor stared at the form in front of him. A smirk grew on his face glancing between the paper and the applicant in front of him. “Application for cohabitation. Are congratulations in order?”_

_Skye nodded. “Three weeks and counting. He still doesn’t know. I figured I could surprise him first by asking him to move in then reveal the secret.”_

_He was entertained by the plan she had concocted. “I must say, I’m impressed by the lengths you’ve gone to for the cause.”_

_She shrugged. “Knowing him, if a baby enters the picture, he’ll want to make an honest woman out of me. That only means I’d have to make an honest man out of him. Then we can see what he is supposedly hiding. As you said, we’re in it for the long-term.”_

_He finished signing the document and placed it on the pile for official approval. “We’ll move the updates to a fortnightly basis. I’ll arrange for the best physicians and medical staff to care for you and your baby’s health. You can select as you please and provide me with any specific updates about Ward’s suspicious activities.” Fitz stood up. “Hail HYDRA, Agent Skye.”_

_She stood tall and jutted out her chin. “Hail HYDRA.”_

* * *

Daisy gasped in horror. The pulsing in her head began to dull away but she felt sick after what she learned. Ward was still perplexed not knowing what the Doctor was referring to.

He kneeled down to his level. “Oh, don’t you know? I had a clear idea already almost a year ago that you weren’t as loyal as you made yourself out to be. I had Skye here assert her loyalty to HYDRA by agreeing to monitor you and find out what you were hiding.” Fitz glanced over to her. “In fact, it was her idea to let herself be impregnated with your child in order to keep you close.”

Daisy could do nothing but stare as everything regarding her Framework self began to crumble. Here she was left to deal with the repercussions of her counterpart’s actions that she never thought she would be capable of. Even through the blood and cuts on Ward’s face, his expression was distinctly clear. Betrayal and hurt.

“She’s not so innocent anymore, is she? It’s difficult to deal with the fact when you learn you don’t know someone as well as you thought you did.” Fitz stood up fully and ran a hand through his hair. “Move him back. It’s best to separate them for the next part.”

By his command, two guards returned through the door to drag Ward back out of the room. He didn’t resist or even glance at Daisy.

“What are you doing? Ward!” She was left vulnerable wondering what was going to happen to him. She needed to talk to him alone but she didn’t know if it was even possible to clarify or defend the situation. She had seen her own choices that only proved Fitz’s words true.

He chuckled in a dark manner as he strolled towards the door. “Don’t worry, it’s not testing time yet. For the moment, I’ll be leaving you in the best hands of my dear Ophelia.”

Daisy watched as Fitz left the room holding the door open for someone else to enter. She waited for the expected figure only to glare at the person who strolled in. AIDA stood clad in green with a smirk. “Hello, Daisy. So glad you could join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explosion noise* Okay, there's a lot to address here. For starters, I had a lot of fun writing Framework!Fitz. He's a very smart manipulator. I based it especially off some particular meta where under his father's influence, he thinks lowly of his mother and therefore, is sexist at some moments.
> 
> Regarding Framework!Skye, I know, I felt very cruel writing that plot twist. Especially when Framework!Ward has been through the wringer for so long for Skye/Daisy. What I will say: don't write her off completely just because of what you've now learned. There's more than what meets the eye. 
> 
> Um, I'm sure a lot of you want to hug FW!Ward right now because he's been through some shit. Another thing to mention from last chapter, I leaned towards FW!Skyeward having a boy because it's a bit of a rarity in most of the SW fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I've loved the multitude of daughters that they have in various stories but I have a soft spot for imagining them with a son. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for enjoying/supporting/reading the story and leaving kudos/comments! I'm currently on a trip in another state (I had to pre-write this before the trip) so I'll update again in 4 days hopefully when I get back home. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and AIDA have a confrontation about the Framework.

Tension and anger started buzzing through Daisy’s veins as soon as AIDA entered the room. She stared down her captor. “Not quite enjoying my stay here in your psycho prison.”  

She was unbothered. “This isn’t a prison. All I did was fix one thing in everyone’s life. A regret. The subsequent world is simply a consequence of your actions, algorithms running their natural course, as Dr Radcliffe always intended.”

“This isn’t what I meant, you sadistic witch!” Radcliffe’s voice could be heard through the walls.

AIDA rolled her eyes. “Guard!” The sound of electricity crackling from a taser could be heard following her command. Radcliffe yelled in pain while a wicked smile returned on her face. “Dr Radcliffe is clearly still suffering the consequences of the errors he made.”

Daisy tightened her fists. “If I had my powers –“

“I can’t give you those, yet.” AIDA raised an eyebrow. “Though I think you have more than enough to compensate and make the pain go away.”

She shook her head. “You have no idea about the pain I’ve gone through and you know nothing about what I regret.”

AIDA crossed the room stepping closer to Daisy. “There was just something about him. We both had these messed-up childhoods. Made it easy to relate.”

Daisy’s jaw clenched as she recognised the words AIDA was reciting. The same words she once said.

“ _For whatever reason, Ward never lied to me. He just hid parts of himself that I wasn’t ready to see yet.”_

She shut her eyes. “Stop it.”

“ _When you grew up like we did, it impacts how you see the world. Everything is filtered through a very specific lens. And Ward got that.”_

“I said stop it!”

AIDA tilted her head. “ _That’s why he thought he could make me understand him_.”

Daisy slammed her fist against the wall. The ringing pain in her hand was nothing compared to the wound AIDA was reopening.   

She held up a sly look. “It was very interesting for me to scan through the SHIELD archives. Even though I never got to see into your mind directly, I could piece together a common thread of pain. A particular regret that haunted you.”

“Is that why you put him in here?” Daisy’s upper lip twitched. “Why I’m carrying his baby? All of this for some sick joke.”

AIDA smirked. “That’s how the Framework manifested this life for you. I considered him to be a variable in the mix and this was the result. You’ve had former loves who left marks on you but not like him. You try so hard to push it away and not admit it. Even when he tried to make things right while in your team’s captivity.”

She bit the inside of her cheeks. It had been so long since she thought about those months with Ward in Vault D. Let alone, it had been so long since she thought about him so much while being near his simulated version. “I didn’t come here to go down memory lane.”

“Oh no. But you did come here to see what your future could’ve been. How your life would’ve been different without the regret of letting go of Grant Ward.”

“The real reason I came here was to rescue my team from your deranged world.” Daisy sighed. “Ward’s dead. None of it matters anymore.”

“That’s what you tell yourself and yet, here you are worried about him wondering what Fitz is telling him. Here you are having spent time with him treating him like he is real and here you are being so protective of the child that you created with him. All of this that you’re unwilling to admit.”

At that exact moment, Daisy felt a small movement within her belly. She looked down realising that her hand was still rested against the curve of her stomach. It became a habit now and it felt so natural. Daisy was betraying the sole belief she was meant to hold true upon entering the Framework.

AIDA watched as her prisoner considered the truth. “Speaking of, it turns out you’re not the saint here. Using a child as a piece in a game.”

The irritation returned on Daisy’s face. “It’s not me. It’s her that did this because of all this HYDRA crap. Plus, I never said I was a saint.”

“But you act like you are.” AIDA gave a haughty grin. “From what I saw in the footage of those vault interrogations, your hatred of Ward blinded –“  

“I don’t need morality lessons from a fricking robot.”

There was a glint of hostility in AIDA’s eyes as Daisy uttered her comment. “Well, I admit I didn’t come here to talk about that.” She cleared her throat. “What I did come here for was to inform you that Leo and I have devised an offer for you and Ward. Since you were both valuable assets to HYDRA, it’s possible for us to overlook your disloyalty if you simply come back.” A terrigen crystal materialised from her pocket and AIDA held it up for Daisy to observe. “With the specialty of both of you being Inhuman, we’re offering a program for you to hone your Inhuman abilities for the service of HYDRA. Especially with your child on the way, the possibilities of their powers in combination with both of your genes can only be imagined.”

Daisy’s gaze was fixated on the crystal. She was only a few feet away from the source of a solution to help get her out. However, the sensation in her abdomen drumming against her fingers reminded her how complicated the solution actually was. Daisy met AIDA’s waiting regard. “There’s no way in hell I would ever let a kid be weaponized for your cause. Inhuman or not.”

AIDA returned the crystal into her pocket. “Of course. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to _your_ child. I imagine Ward and even you despite the circumstances would want the best for your unborn son. If you don’t want this deal then I can come up with another where you don’t have to be caught up with HYDRA. It’s possible.”

Her hand rubbed across her bump. “In exchange for what?” Daisy knew better that there would be a catch.

“Just tell me where you are in the other world and I can change this.” AIDA waved her hand in a general manner. “You won’t have to be in HYDRA’s captivity. You can live a peaceful life, have kids, grow old together with no memory of what's happened here or there. No regrets, just each other.”

It sounded inviting. It was meant to be a lure that Daisy knew was meant to run her mission off course. “You can do that? Cause you're the puppet master, aren't you? Pulling all the strings.”

AIDA folded her arms. “I'm just giving people what they want. Why is that wrong?”

Daisy blinked as her eyes began to feel glassy. If this simple life and idea of settling down with Ward was a result of her regret being taken away, it didn’t seem bad at all. Ward was different here and this was who he was meant to be. This was who she wanted him to be. Daisy shook her head. “Because sometimes what people want isn't right for them.”

“I can fix that.”

“And what do you get out of all of this?” Much like any other enemy she’s known, Daisy knew it was an important question to examine.

AIDA’s face fell into a serious expression. “What everyone else has: a choice.” She began to stride towards the door. “It’s something to consider, Daisy. You can stop fighting for once and just live.” AIDA exited the room leaving Daisy alone to contemplate about her choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! Okay, this chapter was super important in terms of something I needed to establish in comparison to the episodes. Something that frustrated me was how overlooked Ward's importance was in regards to Skye/Daisy and for that to be the reason of his existence in the Framework. I crafted this chapter in a way to show that Daisy's regret (among other things) was related to Ward. With AIDA being a program, I'm sure she could've searched into the archives of SHIELD all the way to season 1 and piece together certain regrets of each team member. Therefore, Daisy's regret would've most likely been about Ward even though his impact on her within the show's canon can arguably be defined as "negative". Either way, he had more impact than certain other love interests. Speaking of, I'm sure you've noticed the absence of Lincoln within this story and the reason for that is because I find him irrelevant. I don't want to go on an extensive tangent but I hope you can excuse his lack of existence in this story. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the overwhelming support after the last chapter! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy strikes a conversation with fellow prisoner Radcliffe and makes her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! All I'm going to say is: I can't wait for your reactions after this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy(?)! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

It was hard to tell how much time passed while she was in the cell. Daisy was left to deal with the silence and stale walls that surrounded her. She took to pacing back and forth along the floor while waiting. She could hear certain noises through the walls most likely coming from the neighbouring prisoners.

Daisy sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. She heard the door on the other side open and close followed by an abrupt crash. “Everything here tastes like tofu! Put me out of my misery already! What do you want from me?! You've already taken my home, my dignity, my pride!” Radcliffe whimpered. “My Agnes.”

She furrowed her brows as she moved over to the adjacent wall. There was a small vent that allowed the noise from Radcliffe’s cell to carry through. “Are you crying?”

“No, I'm laughing with utter joy.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, you won't get any sympathy from me. Sounds like you're getting everything you deserve for creating this hellscape.”

“You can say whatever you want. Nothing hurts me anymore. Not after what Fitz did to Agnes.” He released a shuddery breath. “I begged him not to, but he killed her right in front of me. She was all I had.”

Even though she wasn’t there to directly witness it, Daisy was still perplexed by Fitz’s actions on that day. “How could he do that?”

“Because that's who he is here. AIDA changed him.”

While he was here, Daisy found it helpful to ask the creator himself about this world's premise. “She said she took away one regret. One regret can't change an entire life. It doesn't change who you are.”

“Of course, it can. One person in your life, one decision, one sentence has the power to change you forever.”

“One sentence?” Daisy was still full of scepticism.

“Yeah, that's right. One single sentence like ‘I love you,’ or, ‘We're having a baby,’ or, ‘She's gone.’” Silence fell briefly as Radcliffe began to think about Agnes once more. He cleared his throat. “It causes a greater ripple effect than you think. It’s why this world was able to be created due to its likeness of an elaborate network of data and occurrences. Some of those occurrences still surprise me. That time last week when your team invaded my hideout, I thought Hive had somehow returned but instead, it was the lad himself rather than Hive.”

She shut her eyes at the reminder of Ward. “Yeah. AIDA told me she put him in here because of my…regret or whatever you want to call it.”

“And how different is he here?”

Her fingers twitched against her belly. She scoffed. “I mean, I’m carrying his baby and he’s on SHIELD’s side. That’s as different as it gets.”

“Well, there’s your proof.”

It was a tough idea to grapple with about Ward’s existence in the Framework. Daisy knew AIDA had touched upon points that she couldn’t admit were true. She swallowed. “I just-I didn't think Fitz was capable of doing something like that.”

Radcliffe chuckled. “Oh, my dear. Depending on the circumstances, anyone is capable of anything. Just look around.”

He was right. After seeing what each Framework counterpart of the team had done, it held true. Even Daisy’s own actions in this world as Skye proved that very concept. She shook her head to get back on track. “Please tell me that you built a back door to this place and that AIDA hasn't destroyed it.”

There was a pause. “I did, and she can't.”

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. “Yes. Finally, some daylight.”

“She might have installed some safeguards.”

Daisy leaned closer to the wall. “Just tell me where to go.”

“Alright. Listen carefully.”

* * *

Shortly after, Radcliffe was moved away to another room but Daisy held tightly onto the details of the back-door location that he had given her. She repeated the coordinates in her head while waiting. It felt like another couple of hours passed until Daisy saw the door open again. AIDA strolled in with her hands clasped behind her back. “I hope I’ve given you enough time to consider the offer. I’d like to know what your choice is.”

Daisy paused intending to keep AIDA on edge. “I’m going to have to pass.”

Annoyance flashed across her face. “On which offer?”

Daisy shrugged. “On both. I’m not taking your stupid bait. Neither will Ward.”

AIDA raised an eyebrow. “You’re so sure about that?”

“It’s like what you said: he’s in the Framework because of me.” The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk. “In a sense, he’s like an extension of me. I know how computers and algorithms work. He’s part of a code that responds to me in particular.”

“You continue to dismiss or minimize him to coding but we both know he’s more than that in this world. I think it’s because you trust him.” AIDA narrowed her eyes. “You acknowledge that you know him and treat him like an actual person. I’d go further to say that you’re connected to him. Attached to the father of your unborn son who has been a double agent to keep you safe.”

Daisy’s smirk quivered slightly. “Well, that’s what you think.”

“Question is if he still trusts you especially after what he learned. From what I heard, he was quite upset while talking with Fitz.” She watched as Daisy’s gaze fell down towards the floor. “Regardless, even if he declines the offer and decides to be as stubborn as you are, you both just lost your chance of a free choice. Things won’t be easier from here on out especially if you still want to get your team out.”

Their attention was drawn to the door opening again where three guards along with Fitz entered this time. He walked in confidently with his hands in his pockets. Daisy became tense at the sight of Ward who followed him in. He didn’t appear to be as wounded as the last time she saw him but there was something off about his timid demeanour.

"Right on time." AIDA sighed. “Leo, I’m afraid both of them will have to go through coercion so that they will comply with our plan.”

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, Ophelia. Agent Ward came to a decision.”

Ward stood behind Fitz staring at the ground. Daisy noted his handcuffs had been removed. Fitz chuckled. “He’s taking the deal.”

Daisy’s heart plummeted.

Fitz pointed to her. “He even says she’s of no use and is better off staying in the underground cells.”

AIDA gave a mocking grin. “A wise choice Agent Ward. I suppose I have something in store for her already due to her lack of cooperation.”

She shook her head. “No. No! You can’t do this, Ward. You can’t do this to me again! No!” Daisy pulled against the guards that grabbed her by her arms. They were pushing Daisy to her destined prison. “Ward! Don’t do this! What about your son!?”

“You were going to use him against me.” He sounded so distant and was still avoiding her gaze.

She continued to scream his name as she was led down the hallway and down the levels of the building. Daisy was shaking with desperation and her face felt hot with the slick trail of her tears. By the time she was pushed into her cell, she fell into a sobbing heap. This couldn’t be happening to her again.

It was just like that day so long ago. The pain of finding out Ward killed Koenig and was aligned with HYDRA became a fresh wound to her again. This time, he had sold her out completely leaving her defenceless in HYDRA’s captivity. Daisy couldn’t think properly. Not when her tears were stinging her eyes with their heavy flow along with the raw ache in her heart.  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy begins her imprisonment with a visit from Fitz.

She felt numb. She felt hopeless. She felt like this was the end. Daisy realised this was how she was going to die. She was going to remain trapped in the Framework in HYDRA’s captivity all because she was too blind to see that Ward would betray her again. Daisy had been crying for the past few hours and didn’t want any of it. She didn’t want to feel these emotions again after they had been locked away long ago. She felt stupid to think he would pull through for her. Then again, he was the one that was betrayed first upon finding out Skye was going to use their child against him. Ward had every reason to take the better option and sell her out.

It still felt odd. Daisy was racking her brain over the switch of Ward’s loyalty that was at a sudden whiplashing rate. Of course, he had every right to be upset over the duplicitous nature of the situation regarding their child. Although, he could’ve been easily swayed by being brainwashed or Fitz could’ve said something else. It seemed pathetic to be in denial. AIDA was the one who must’ve done something to his coding. Here she was reminding herself that Ward wasn’t meant to be real but the pain from his decision told her otherwise.  

The door to her new cell swung open with a screech. Fitz walked in as a guard held the door. “Thank you, gentlemen.”  

Daisy sighed. She had to reach through to him more than ever. “Why are you doing this, Fitz?”

“It's Dr Fitz. I won’t have you dismissing my title and integrity just because yours is in ruins.” He chuckled. “I’m amazed how this entire turn of events hasn’t been a test of Ward’s loyalty but rather your own. In the end, he chose to right his wrongs by being our Inhuman asset.”

She shook her head. “You did something to him. You…manipulated him and turned him against me because of this mission. Was that your plan all along?”

Fitz began circling her. “It’s a painful lesson of learning that someone isn’t who you thought they were.”

“I know who he is.” (Who he was.) It was a strange statement to believe in but Daisy felt it in her heart. “And this isn’t who he was meant to be. Not here.”

“Love hurts, I suppose.” He gave a mocking pout. “But I didn’t come here to discuss such a thing. I know the truth about you, and your world.”

Her eyes widened at the possibility of Fitz being self-aware of the Framework. “You mean our world?

“Ah, don't try that ploy with me.” He held up a finger in protest. “I know you replaced the real Skye.”

She scoffed. “Replaced? Is that what she told you?”

“Somehow you conquered HYDRA in your world, and now you want to conquer ours.” Fitz pulled up a chair and settled in front of her.

“All I want is to get out of here.” It was the truth. Daisy was tired of the Framework and had reached her breaking point.

“Without Ward?” Fitz was clearly rubbing salt into her wounds.

She bit the inside of her cheeks. “Apparently, I mean nothing to him so it wouldn’t be any use trying to leave here with him.”

“Tell me where the Patriot is.”

“I don't know.” She truly had no knowledge especially since she only knew pieces of how to directly get to the SHIELD bunker. It was the last place she’d want to lead AIDA and Fitz to. “Why don’t you go ask Ward?”

“Oh, I will. He’ll be brought up for questioning sessions soon. I’m just getting him settled in and drafted up for his gradual Inhuman transformation. That's the most important thing your kind needs: control.” He scratched at a spot on his shoe. “Tell me, did he come from your world, too?”

She hesitated trying to come up with a correct answer. “Not exactly.”

“The Patriot?”

Daisy nodded. “The rest of us all did, you included.” She needed him to take this conversation seriously.

“And the other subversive, Jemma Simmons?” He tilted his head.

She frowned at his use of term regarding Jemma. “She's not a subversive.”

“Where is she?”

“If I knew, I would tell you because if anyone could get you to wake up and realize that this nightmare isn't real, it's her.” Daisy wasn’t going to let Jemma get screwed over like she did. “She loves you and you love her and she's a real person, not a HYDRA murder-bot who's got your brain –” Before she could finish her rant, Daisy felt the sharp sting of Fitz’s hand against her cheek. She was knocked to the floor and let out a yelp.

Fitz moved from his chair. “The carrot or the stick? When neither motivates the truth, we face unspeakable choices.”

Daisy slowly sat up again keeping her gaze downcast. “What happened to you, Fitz?”

He bent down to her level. “This is my home. I'm not gonna let you destroy it. We'll get to yours first. And when we do, the Patriot and all of his kind will pay for ever setting foot here.” Fitz lingered by her side intending to let his threat settle deep into her bones. After a moment, he stood up and left the room. Daisy wiped at her eyes and sniffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've enjoyed your reactions so far after last chapter which are the ones I hoped for. As they say: it's always darkest before the dawn. You will definitely want to tune in for next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets insight into what's happening to Ward (and what he's doing for her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! You best hold onto your hats for this chapter. It involves another moment I've been dying to write down and show you all. If you know your comic canon well, I think you'll be able to piece together certain things after this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

SHIELD base

“It’s been almost two days already, how on earth do we not know anything?!” Jemma’s blood was boiling as she looked at Mace. He was almost as useless here like in reality. He had only come back from one of his missions during the evening of the day Daisy went missing and wasn’t finding answers at the rate she preferred.  

His jaw tightened. “Our people are trying their best. You don’t think I’m trying hard enough to find my own right-hand man who has gone missing?”

She rolled her eyes. “All I care about is Daisy’s safety and she was last seen with Ward before he probably snuck her out. I’ve been in this situation before and I know he’s just led them to trouble.”

“If anything, Skye is most safe with Ward. For god’s sake, he had to get her out of HYDRA’s captivity after they were ratted out.”

“And he’s probably led her back there again!” She felt sick at the possibility history was just repeating itself.

“What if they eloped?” Coulson chimed in. “I mean, they have a child together. I’m sure trying to run away would be a valid option for them.”

Jemma gave him an incredulous look. The concept was so ridiculous that she couldn’t even respond.

Mace shook his head. “That would be unlike Ward. He’s told me straight up before that having her with SHIELD here would be the safest option. He’s not foolish like that but based off the fact they left no trace – no video footage of them leaving – it does leave me wondering.”

“Oh, like you know him truly.” The scientist folded her arms.

He scoffed. “I’m still unclear as to what you have against Ward but I can vouch for his service and dedication to SHIELD ever since he was in the academy. He’s one of the good ones.”

Jemma clenched her fists. “It doesn’t mean anything because this isn’t real! Be thankful you actually didn’t know him in the real world!”

Coulson stepped towards her. “Jemma, calm down.”

“Listen here, you’ve bombarded me enough with this nonsense about different worlds and how your world is real.” Mace pointed a stern finger at her. “I can easily cast you out from this base especially after what you did letting the Doctor get out alive. I know you've been through a lot. We all have. But what we do here matters, and you can never convince me otherwise.”

An agent entered the room and cleared her throat. “Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s someone here with a message.”

“What do they want?” Mace’s patience was wearing thin after dealing with Jemma.

There was a pause as she looked down to a piece of paper. “They say they’re a representative on behalf of the Commander from the Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies. They know about our missing people.”

* * *

The few times guards came into Daisy’s cell were for giving food. It still remained untouched as she was frozen on her spot. If anything, Ward’s betrayal had spoiled her appetite. Daisy was alone. Even the expected movement within her abdomen had quietened down. It should worry her but it was hard to be concerned when she was left to deal with the fate of dying in a virtual reality prison unless the team could get to her. Daisy knew AIDA could do anything especially with Fitz to prevent the team from rescuing her.  

There was one odd occurrence when two guards came in to install a screen onto the wall. They murmured something about the screen being put in “under the Doctor’s orders” so that she “could see what her actions got her.” Daisy ignored them regardless staring blankly at the wall seeing no hope of getting out.

She found herself drifting in and out of sleep. It wasn’t providing her any peace especially when her mind was filled with her Framework counterpart’s memories.

_“Did you…want to get married before or after our baby comes?”_

_She could tell how anxious he was to ask the question. Skye narrowed her eyes with a cheeky smile tugging at her lips. “Grant Douglas Ward, are you proposing to me?”_

_Grant stammered and ran a hand through his hair. “I-I No I wasn’t. I mean, if you want, I can but I was just asking.”_

_Skye was amused by his reaction but found it sweet. He really was thinking ahead for their future. Her smile faltered slightly hoping her mission wouldn’t jeopardize that idea._

_“Hey, you okay?” Grant caught onto her change in expression. He reached out to grasp her hand. “I can propose properly if you want.”_

_“No, it’s fine. We’re dealing with a lot and I think we can take it a step at a time. We’ll know when the time is right.”_

_Grant nodded his head. “Okay, sounds good.” He brought her hand up to kiss it. “No matter what happens, I’m with you.”_

The screen suddenly lit up with a display of Ward. Daisy winced at the sight of him. He was sitting behind a table while various agents and scientists were moving around him. He already was settled in being HYDRA’s test project with his white scrubs uniform and all the wires that were hooked up to him. The bruises that marked his face indicated he wasn’t exactly getting the best treatment. She shook her head realising that she shouldn’t even be worried about him anymore.

“Okay, Agent Ward, we’re going to start off with a few questions –“

“I want to say something first.” Ward cut off the interrogator.

There was a lull before they responded “Of course.”

Daisy observed as Ward looked up to the camera directly in front of him. He seemed to be staring straight at her as he cleared his throat. It drew her in as she moved closer to the screen.

“Skye,” He paused with a heavy swallow. “I’m sorry.”

Before she could process his words, Ward lifted his cuffed hands up high before slamming them down again. There was a distinct sound of something shattering into pieces as fine fragments spread across the table.

“Clear the room! Clear the room!”

Daisy’s eyes widened realising Ward had just broken a terrigen crystal against the table. People were hurrying out of the room while Ward remained still in his seat unflinching towards the mist that began to surround him. He looked up to the camera again breathing heavily as the terrigenesis commenced encasing him.

The door to Daisy’s cell flew open which removed her attention from the screen. A geared up soldier stood in the doorway. “We need to evacuate now.”

“What?” She glanced back to the screen seeing Ward was completely cocooned and in the midst of his transformation.

“I said we need to get out now!” The guard pulled at Daisy who struggled trying to keep watch of Ward. By the time she had been yanked towards the doorframe, Daisy saw the video footage cut off as an explosion broke out.

Daisy staggered alongside the soldier who directed her off the floor. She looked up to the corners of the room noting the cameras seemed to be switched off. The fact that this was soldier was alone and leading her already seemed to be the signal that something was off. They moved through pathways she was unfamiliar with inside the building. Before she knew it, they were in the parking garage where she got out the first time. The exit was so close she could see her freedom.

She took her chance and made a move to twist the guard’s arm. He let out a muffled yell in pain and Daisy managed to get him kneeling on the floor. She was surprised he wasn’t retaliating as much given her physical hindrance with her pregnancy. Daisy yanked at the pistol in his holster before cocking it and pointing it at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“Not a smart move, Skye.”

Daisy knew that voice. She lowered her gun before turning around to see a familiar face. The woman stood tall in a red uniform with her hair dyed a dark brunette colour instead of the signature blonde. Daisy was dumbfounded trying to figure out how her former teammate was here. “Bobbi?”

“Huh, so Ward did tell you some stuff about me. That doesn’t mean you get to call me that. It’s still Agent Morse to you if I manage to get away clean again.” She walked past Daisy to help up the soldier.

It wasn’t a shock that Bobbi would be unable to directly recognise her but it still stroked her curiosity as to how they all knew each other in the Framework. There was no way Bobbi or even Hunter could’ve been caught by AIDA in the real world. She must’ve just been a variable that was added and created into the version now standing in front of her. It just so happened that Bobbi’s counterpart was connected to Ward and by extension Daisy. Was this Ward’s plan all along?

“Get the bus moving. I’ll shut down the exits after you leave. I’ll deal with Ward.”

Daisy looked on as Bobbi muttered plans with the guard. “Why are you doing this?”

She met her gaze and paused. “I owe him a favour. He asked for it and of course, he had to start up a shit storm upstairs.” Bobbi nodded her head towards the soldier. “Follow whatever he says. He gets stingy but he will get you back to safety.”

Everything was happening so fast. “What about Ward? What’s happening with him?”

“I’ll be sending him back in one piece. Just go before I change my mind.” Bobbi began walking away towards the stairs.

Daisy gave one last glance towards her former teammate feeling a small sense of gratitude over their reunion even if it wasn’t actually real. She hurried her pace towards a bus that was parked beyond the boom gate. Daisy couldn’t help the relieved smile that formed on her face at the thought of getting out free once more all because of Ward.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy begins her journey back to the SHIELD base learning more about her former teammates that have been programmed into the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

Daisy stepped onto the bus as the engine roared to life. She looked along the rows of seats and froze at the sight of black body bags piled up in the back with the green HYDRA logo printed on them.

“Hey! Get in the bag!”

She blinked realising the guard had been instructing her. “Excuse me?”

He pointed at the one body bag that was flat and unzipped waiting for her. “You can’t just ride along in the open. You gotta hide, come on!”

Daisy reluctantly made her way to the back using the chair to lower herself down. The bus began to drive off as she slipped into the bag. She reached around to zip up the bag along her body over her bump. Daisy slowed down her breathing trying to remain calm as she was fixed lying down being unable to see where they were going. Her hands were resting on her abdomen stroking the curve. The activity of the baby had suddenly increased ever since she had gotten out. The only reason she could think for the change was because of Ward transforming and the Inhuman connection between him and the baby. Her worry for him clouded her mind as she stared up at the black material of the bag.

After several bumps, turns, and stops and starts, the bus finally slowed down to a halt. Daisy was unsure how far out and how long they had been driving. She heard the parking gear click into place before the soldier opened up the door. He stepped off the bus and she could hear the distant voices of him talking with someone else. Daisy slowly moved the zipper down feeling better as soon as more air came into the bag. She lifted her head slightly to peer down along the bus seeing they had stopped in an area with a lot of trees. She lied her head down again and zipped the bag up again when she could hear the two men come closer.

She heard one of them step onto the bus. “Well done. Now, run along, Idaho. Keep hidden until I say it’s clear.”

Daisy’s eyes widened as she heard the man’s voice. It was hard to miss that squawking accent.

“Yes, Commander.” The named agent who helped her responded.

Daisy waited as she heard the nearing footsteps. She saw the zipper move to reveal she had guessed correctly. “Hunter?!”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s Commander to you.” Hunter lent his hand to help her up.

She grabbed it to pull herself up and step away from the body bag. “How the hell are you here?” Then again, if Bobbi was programmed into the Framework, surely Hunter would’ve existed too.

“Listen, I don’t know what Ward told you but I don’t know you. I only know you as Ward’s girl and I had to do this as a favour for him.” He turned around and made his way to the driver’s seat.

“Looks like everyone around here owes him a favour.” Including herself. Already, this was the third time he had gotten her out of trouble with HYDRA. She needed him back safe even though she had no clue how it would be possible. Daisy moved closer to the seat behind Hunter as he set the bus back in motion on a dusty road.

“He’s an interesting one. I’ve encountered him a few times over the past few years and he really knows how to play his cards well. Literally and metaphorically speaking.”

Daisy nodded her head imagining how Hunter and Ward’s relationship in the Framework was a lot more amicable than in comparison to reality. “So, you’re friends?”

Hunter tilted his head from side to side trying to find the right term. “Friends isn’t really a good word to use in our profession. I consider him an ally especially since he was Hand’s protégé. Speaking of, where is he?”

Daisy swallowed. “Um, I’m not entirely sure. I was rushed out of HYDRA before I could see what was happening with him.”

“What on earth did he do to allow your jailbreak?”

She fidgeted with her hand. “He…transformed and unlocked his Inhuman abilities.”

“What!” He looked in the rear-view mirror to glance at her. “Now the man is an Inhuman! I can’t keep up with him. Bloody hell.”

“You didn’t know?”

He pulled a face. “How would I have known? It’s not something that comes up casually in conversation when we’re trying to overthrow a dictatorship agency. God, you bloody Americans get complacent and then this HYDRA shite happens and it affects STRIKE too.” Hunter sighed as he wiped his face in a frustrated manner.

Daisy cleared her throat. “I’m sorry but what is STRIKE?”

“I can’t tell if you’re all deliberately doing this as a joke or not. Ward has really left out some important stuff. I’m Lance Hunter: The Commander of the Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies. We’re a British established division that works with SHIELD but ever since HYDRA wrecked almost every other agency, I’ve had to clean up and try to restore what was left of STRIKE.” Hunter paused while Daisy listened intently. “If you didn’t know already, that’s the reason why I owe Ward a favour. I almost died when all our agencies fell to HYDRA but he managed to save my arse. I haven’t seen him since but then I get this distress call and the least I could do was make sure his girlfriend and child are safe.”

Silence fell over them as Daisy was left to wonder about the lengths Ward went to in order to make sure she was safe. Somehow, he had managed to orchestrate this entire plan to get her out. As curious as she was about Ward’s connection with Bobbi and Hunter making them allies of sorts, Daisy couldn’t help but speculate about her former teammates' relationship in this world. “Are you and Bobbi together here?”

He made a sound that sounded like a choked cough. “Agent Morse? And I? You’re joking, right? She’s the Head of Security for HYDRA.”

She expected the complicated nature of their association to still remain in this world. “But she helped us.”

“Correction: she helped Ward. I had to as well considering the favours we owe that bloke. Like I said, he’s insane. I guess that’s rather telling of what kind of father he will be.” Hunter snickered. “Hartley will have a field day knowing her adopted son made her into a grandma.”

She perked up at the mention of her name. “How is she?”

“She’s alright. Been laying low ever since Vic died and HYDRA happened. Haven’t been in touch as much as we would like considering my work but that’s how the world goes.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Daisy scoffed and looked out at the scenery passing by through the window. “It’s crazy, you’re so…responsible here and a leader of your own division.”

Hunter chuckled after hearing her comment. “I throw the occasional caution to the wind, don’t worry. But I take my work for STRIKE very seriously. If I hadn’t taken the choices that I did to end up as the Commander of this agency, God knows what kind of low-life agent or even a mercenary I could be right now. A steady cause or purpose is one of the most important things for someone.”

The heavy note in his reply served as a signal to end the conversation. They continued the rest of the drive in silence. It amazed her how different Hunter was in the Framework and she would’ve loved to know more but Daisy understood it wasn’t in her place. At least she could be in his humorous company again ever since he and Bobbi went off the grid.

At least an hour passed and a small-town road came into view. They drove along until small buildings and other vehicles started peppering the sides of the roads. After a few turns, Hunter brought the bus to a stop and Daisy looked out the windscreen. “If you continue up the road, you’ll spot a silver sedan with the license plate L94C21. One of my people arranged something with Mace so you could be taken back to the base.”

She followed the line of vision to where he was pointing. “What about you?”

“I need to keep this driving up to one of the HYDRA enlightenment centres even though the side trips have very much delayed its arrival.” Hunter saw the worry on her face. “I’ll be fine. Just get out of here.”

Daisy moved down the steps but quickly turned around as she reached the pavement. “Hunter? I mean, Commander, thank you.”

He gave an amused smile. “Don’t thank me, love. Just doing what’s right. It was nice to meet you though. I hope Ward gets back to you soon.” Hunter waved a hand before he closed the bus door and drove off. Daisy looked at her surroundings and made her way quickly up the road to find the car. She was just that much closer getting back to the team.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy makes it back to the base only to get into a harsh talk with Jemma.

The ride back to the SHIELD base allowed Daisy a moment of calm to look back at the past few wild hours of her escape. Her energy was still miraculously intact most likely due to the exciting thought she was going to be reunited with the team. Daisy remained alert looking back at the road in case they were being followed but was relieved to make it all the way to the deserted area and familiar silo that indicated the base's location. The cameras recognised her and granted her access and she was already anticipating seeing the team past the doors. It was Jemma and Coulson's faces that welcomed her back into the refuge of SHIELD. 

“Oh thank god that you’re safe, Daisy!” Jemma enveloped her friend into a hug. Daisy sank into the embrace relieved that she was back in safety. Coulson stood by with a smile that she returned to him over Jemma’s shoulder. The two girls pulled apart with Jemma’s hold still on Daisy’s arm.

She exhaled a deep breath. “I really thought I wasn't ever going to get out after that incident but I’m here now thankfully.”

Coulson nodded his head. “I’m glad too that you're back. We were worried sick and didn’t know where to start.”

“Where’s Mace?” Daisy was compelled to alert him about Ward.

Irritation flashed across Jemma’s face at the mention of Mace. Coulson responded “He’s probably in his office. I can go get him.” He left the two of them alone as he began moving down the hallway.

Daisy turned back to Jemma and murmured quietly “I saw Bobbi and Hunter. They got me out and helped me.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “There’s no way they’re actually here.”

Daisy shook her head. “No. I think they’ve just been put in as a result of the Framework's coding. AIDA told me about how it works.”

“Ugh, she took you prisoner, didn’t she?”

Daisy shuddered at the thought of her experience from the past few days. “She’s insane. The things she made Fitz do and she tried to make a deal with me. It was awful.”

“I can only imagine.” Jemma reached for Daisy’s arm to gently lead her down the hallway back to the meeting room. “What else happened?”

* * *

Daisy spent the rest of the day settling back into the base. She shared her experiences of the past few days (leaving out some details) with Jemma until she insisted that she should get some proper rest. Daisy quickly informed Mace about Ward which only prompted him to begin planning a search mission. Part of her was still left wondering about how Bobbi would return Ward back to her. Another part of Daisy just wanted to follow Mace and go find him. She had to put those worrisome thoughts to sleep as she finally surrendered to the fatigue that weighed down her bones after all the adrenaline started to fade away. Daisy slept in Ward’s room that had become her own while she was staying in the base. Upon waking up after a much-needed restful sleep, she got cleaned up and moved to the common room passing by all the other SHIELD agents.

She spotted Jemma who was currently with Mack and his daughter. Hope was the first one to notice Daisy. “Skye!” The little girl ran over to her and hugged her side. Daisy couldn’t fight the warm smile that grew on her lips. She had gotten to know Mack’s daughter since they joined SHIELD over the past week and she was without a doubt one of the sweetest and most adorable kids she had ever met.

“Hey, Hope. You missed me?”

She looked up with a matching grin. “I heard about what happened to you but I’m glad you’re safe. I wanted to show you something that I made.” Hope lowered her voice. “I finished making it before my Dad could.”

Daisy glanced over to Mack who shook his head in amusement. “That’s awesome. I just need to tell something to my friend Jemma first. I’ll definitely have a look after I’m done talking.”

“Alright, we’ll leave you two.” Mack started walking towards Hope ushering her out of the room. “Anyway, this one hasn’t had breakfast yet.”

“I’ll see you later, Skye.” Hope waved a hand goodbye.

Daisy waved in return and moved over to Jemma who was beaming and had been infected with the joy of their exchange. “She’s such a sweet kid.”

Jemma nodded in agreement. “I know. Mack raised her well in this world.”

A brief lull followed until Daisy cleared her throat. “I forgot to tell you yesterday: Radcliffe gave me the coordinates to the Framework's back door.”

The scientist turned to her in shock. “Brilliant! This is the best news so far that we’ve gotten from this hellhole. At least Radcliffe came to his senses to help us. Will it work?”

“According to him, all we have to do is pass through the exit point, and then your mind disconnects from the Framework.” She recounted Radcliffe’s explanation.

“So, we just need to get everyone there.”

“Which won't be easy, what with May who still isn’t with us and Mack having no idea what's really happening.” Daisy cringed thinking of the obstacles that were still lying in the way.

“Well, and Fitz has Hydra guards around him at all times.” Jemma added. She looked back to her friend realising she had paused as if hiding something. “What?”

“Simmons, we can't rescue Fitz right now.” Daisy knew the odds were against them regarding Fitz. “There's no time.”

“We can't just leave him behind. He's part of our team.” She was quick to reply.

“And the current head of Hydra. The Fitz in this world wants all of us dead. He was ready to leave me to rot in a cell forever.”

Jemma raised her hands in panic. “Daisy –”

“I know that it's not his fault, but that is the reality that we are living in. If we don't get Mack, Coulson, Mace and even May out of here, AIDA will kill all of them.” Daisy knew it hurt Jemma to hear all of this. “I-I promise, we will find a way to get Fitz out once everyone's safe, okay? We’ll make a plan to get the location and hopefully Ward gets back here at least before we leave.” Daisy was thinking out loud as her concern of Ward continued to eat away at her. Her thumb stroked a circular pattern on her belly in response to the baby that was clearly voicing the same worry over his currently missing father.  

Jemma clenched her jaw. “Why are you even worrying about him?”

She sighed knowing that her teammate would still be against him. “Because he saved me. He’s the one who got me back to safety after pretty much sacrificing himself. I just need to make sure he’ll be back.”

“He’s the reason you even got into HYDRA’s captivity in the first place! I told you he couldn’t be trusted!” Jemma’s cheeks began to be tinged with red as she raised her voice.

“No, Jemma! He can! He’s the one who got me out. H-He transformed! He went through terrigenesis.” Daisy felt the urge to point out the particular details she glazed over regarding Ward.

Her friend shook her head. “That’s impossible.”

“He’s Inhuman here. I told you that he’s different in almost every way.” And yet there were parts of him that remained true to what they knew of Ward in the real world. This time, these qualities were used for the better and Daisy could vouch for it.

“Daisy, stop!” Jemma held up her hands. “You can’t fall for him again! He’s not real!”

Her face scrunched up into confusion. “What are you talking about? I’m not-”

“Yes, you are!” She scoffed. “You’ve let him back in. You’re worrying about him. You trust him with your life even though we both know this is just AIDA’s doing. This is the Framework trapping you.”

“Can you blame me? I have a baby with him, he protects me and does almost anything for me. This is who Ward was meant to be. This is what I wanted him to be.” Daisy’s voice ended on a shaky note.

Jemma couldn’t hide the disgust on her face. “So, that’s what this is about? You’re really giving in to AIDA’s whole delusion based off removing a regret? You’re projecting onto this world and falling in love with him because he fits all the criteria of being Inhuman or a hero or the father of your child.”

Daisy’s upper lip twitched in fury. “The only reason you won’t give him a chance is because you’re so mad that Fitz is the evil one here and Ward is the good one who makes me happy. You’re so caught up with trying to get Fitz back to his former self when you haven’t even given a single thought about how I feel with Ward.”

The moment Daisy snapped, the silence that fell over them was deafening. She looked into Jemma’s eyes realising she had crossed a line. Daisy swallowed down her fear not wanting to back down from her stance since she was fed up enough with Jemma’s refusal to accept the importance of Ward in the Framework and to her.

There was a timid knock at the door which drew the girls’ attention. They saw Coulson who was glancing between them awkwardly having interrupted their argument.

He cleared his throat. “Daisy, I think there’s something you need to see.”

Simmons turned away from her which gave Daisy the cue to leave their exchange. She followed Coulson out into the hallway as they headed out to the hangar. It was a silent walk as he hurried forward without speaking to her. Upon arrival at the open space of the hangar, Daisy looked over to where some agents including Mace and Mack where crowded around. The two glanced up with distraught expressions when they heard her approaching footsteps. She was already feeling uneasy judging by their looks but she moved forward.

“Oh god.” Daisy covered her mouth in horror at what they were staring at. A single HYDRA stamped body bag was unzipped far enough to reveal Ward’s motionless form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I've gotten back to a busy schedule in real life. It's possible I'll only be able to update once a week now that my holidays are over. Just wanted to say: WOW we're at chapter 20 and believe it or not, this whole story idea started because of that small twist to the Framework version of Skye as detailed in chapter one. I never thought it'd evolve into this detailed story that I've enjoyed exploring and sharing with you. Over this past week, I've figured out the ending and can say, there's at least another 10-15 chapters left of this story. Overall, just thank you for the support of this story through reading and enjoying it and leaving kudos/comments. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Quick note: as easy as it is to dislike Jemma who in the Framework episodes continued to antagonise Framework!Ward, I found it really interesting to use her as the perspective that reinforces that the Framework isn't real. As you saw in the conversation between her and Daisy, it's possible that Daisy seems to be giving into the effects of the Framework world. I tried to balance Jemma's outlook especially regarding Ward but truthfully, you can see the basis of her attitude is due to her emotions and focus on the past. 
> 
> Anyway, you can see how evil I've been with this cliffhanger. Thanks again everyone! See you next update!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Ward orchestrated his and most importantly Daisy's escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! It's been a while and I apologise for the wait. Things have been super busy so I hope you'll accept this new chapter which is THE LONGEST ONE YET! This chapter pretty much killed me because of how much I needed to capture correctly. It originally was over 5K words and I had to split it into 2 chapters so you have next chapter to follow soon hopefully. Overall, this chapter is very much focused on Ward's perspective of things because how did our smart boy get his girl out?
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy! So sorry again for the wait. Thanks for still reading/supporting this story and leaving kudos/comments!

_ REWIND _

The Doctor kneeled down to his level. “Oh, don’t you know? I had a clear idea already almost a year ago that you weren’t as loyal as you made yourself out to be. I had Skye here assert her loyalty to HYDRA by agreeing to monitor you and find out what you were hiding.” He glanced over to her. “In fact, it was her idea to let herself be impregnated with your child in order to keep you close.”

Ward’s breath was robbed as he heard those words. 

“She’s not so innocent, isn’t she? It’s hard to deal with the fact when you learn you don’t know someone as well as you thought you did.” He stood up fully and ran a hand through his hair. “Move him back. It’s best to separate them for the next part.”

By his command, two guards returned through the door to drag Ward back out of the room. His mind was still a whirlwind trying to make sense of what Skye had apparently done. “What are you doing? Ward!” Her voice drifted into the distance as he was pulled away. The pain in his side was dulled by the storm of thoughts in his mind. Ward had no idea what to interpret about Skye’s involvement with the Doctor.

The guards led him to a room that was further down the hallway and tossed him in. Ward grunted upon hitting the ground and could hear the faint murmuring past the doorway. He shuffled over to sit upright against a wall and looked up to see the Doctor had arrived. He had his hands in his pockets observing Ward. If anything, he looked pleased with himself now that Ward was disoriented by everything.

He cleared his throat. “I understand you’ve had to process a lot within the past few minutes but I firmly believe we can work through this complication regarding your loyalty to HYDRA.”

“This can’t be happening. You’re lying.” Ward shook his head. “Y-you’re trying to turn Skye against me.”

The Doctor gave a pout of mock sympathy. “Oh dear, the poor man is in denial. I suppose that would be a default reaction for anyone in your situation.”

That’s the thing: Ward didn’t know what to make of the current situation. A lump in his throat had formed ever since hearing the terrifying possibility of Skye’s duplicity.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to believe the truth so I brought proof.” He snapped his fingers which prompted a suit clad agent to enter the room carrying a large file. The Doctor took the file before throwing it in front of Ward. “See for yourself, every single documented update, every piece of information she gave me. There even is a medical log monitoring her pregnancy. Skye alerted me before she told you. She chose Dr Perara as her OBGYN and even she gave me updates. Dr Perara was the one who called us to collect you since we knew you’d head back to her after your previous stunt.”

He stared down at the fat folder of documents. It had fallen open to a series of papers marked with various updates and information. The first one dated to almost eight months ago. _This had been in action for that long?_

“Is it really that much of a farfetched idea that she’d be capable of that? You’re both spies. You both lie and kill for a living.” The Doctor paused. “Look at yourself, you’ve given your service to SHIELD all this time which has led to your convicted position. You’ve been caught off guard because she’s your weakness. Skye knows that and she took advantage of it. Those are just the facts. If anything, she was trying to protect herself too. You’re the one who became the threat working for the Resistance.”

A cold shiver ran through Ward. “I-I did it to protect her. I had to after finding out she was Inhuman.”  

The Doctor shook his head. “Their lies truly did compromise you. The Resistance preys on Inhumans making them believe that they’re the humble abode for them. Yet, we all know what dangerous cause they’re creating by having a collective of Inhumans. You’ve seen it while working under HYDRA.”

Ward narrowed his eyes. “I’ve seen what HYDRA does to Inhumans. All the torture and experiments. I’ve had to apply it myself. Could you really blame me for wanting to hide that? I’m not in the wrong.”

“But Skye is?”

The question threw Ward off. He took a moment to make sense of what the Doctor was asking.

He took his silence as a cue to talk. “What you need to understand is that loyalty is such a valuable commodity in this world.” The Doctor inhaled a deep breath. “That’s why I need you to snap out of your wallowing pain. She was doing what was expected of her job and loyalty to our work. It’s an understatement to say I was furious about your deceit towards HYDRA. Yet, I’m here to grant you mercy.”

Ward looked up with confusion clouding his mind.

“Your service has been exceptional to HYDRA during the past few years. I am considerate to think that SHIELD poisoned your mind and led you astray.” The Doctor leaned down and lowered his voice. “It’s time for you to return to our side, Agent Ward. Things can still be right if you simply come back. With the new knowledge of your potential Inhuman abilities, I’m offering you the chance to use them for a greater purpose in the service of HYDRA. It would’ve been the plan from the start if you were honest enough to just tell us about being Inhuman. We always reward loyalty.”

Given the fact that he was just tortured a few hours ago, Ward was shocked by the Doctor’s offer.  

“Madame HYDRA is currently proposing the same plan to Skye considering the fact that she is Inhuman too. As for the child, we’ll figure out the best decision possible. After all, your son was conceived among lies and manipulation. He was simply created as a pawn in Skye’s game to control you. Though it was an effective plan, I never would’ve thought to go to such a length. It amazed me, really. I can only imagine how you feel.”

Something twisted in Ward’s chest. It was true that Skye’s actions were uncalled for. Part of him was thinking that her hand was forced by the Doctor and she went along with this ploy. Yet, Ward could also think the worst that Skye had gone out of her way to manipulate and out him.

“I’m giving you the choice to right your wrongs, Ward. To see where you truly place your loyalty. You must consider the offer carefully or else, we will have to make you comply.” Without another word, the Doctor walked away leaving his prisoner to examine the right option in silence.

* * *

He was left to his own devices for what could only feel like hours. Ward recognised what the Doctor was doing. He was attempting to plant the seeds of doubt and betrayal. He was definitely playing on Ward’s emotions regarding Skye. Ward found himself trying to recall the past eight months through the lens of Skye’s mission. The folder was still in his room for his viewing. All the dates and information lined up whether it be that day early on when he caught her looking through his things or their anniversary trip and the weeks that led to her pregnancy reveal.

A frustrated yell escaped his throat as he threw the folder to the wall. The papers left a scattered trail and sounded a solid thud upon impact with the wall. It was all true. Skye had been committed to monitoring him for almost a year. Ward thought he had been proficient at hiding his alliance with the Resistance especially when she fell pregnant. Yet, he really did fall into her trap to land himself in his current predicament.

There was no doubt he was hurt. He was aware of how devoted to HYDRA Skye was but it wounded him to think her work was prioritised above him. She had to know the truth about why he was even working for SHIELD because it was for her in the first place. It was always Skye that was more important than his work. Ward risked everything for her but HYDRA still prevailed to ruin it all for him.

His rage made him breathe heavily as he began to pace the room. _To hell with their stupid deal!_ There was no way he was going to hand over his service to them as an Inhuman. Ward’s eyes widened remembering the idle threat of going under HYDRA’s protocol of compliance. He couldn’t afford to lose control of his own will especially when he knew he needed to escape. However, this deal on the table meant he was selling his soul. Ward had wrestled long enough with his inner demons regarding his Inhuman genes. The last thing he wanted to do was embrace his Inhuman side for a cause he greatly opposed.

But he loved Skye. He loved their child. At the end of the day, they’d be the only cause he’d serve and fight for. Even if this secret tainted what they had, Ward couldn’t stop wanting to protect her. HYDRA now knew about Skye’s Inhuman genes which only meant she was prone to the danger of becoming a weaponized Inhuman asset.  

That is unless he were able to remove her from the equation and be the main variable. Sparing her from being subjected to Inhuman tests would come at the cost of him giving himself to the cause. Ward was what the Doctor and HYDRA wanted. Additionally, it was clear they wanted him to turn away from Skye and focus solely on the service of the organisation.  

If that’s what the Doctor wanted, Ward knew it was the only chance to ensure the survival of Skye, their child and himself. That’s all that mattered. Whatever hell would follow, Ward was ready to take it on.

* * *

“Have you made your choice, Agent Ward?” The Doctor finally made another appearance after a few hours.

The agent in front of him took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

Surprise flashed across the Doctor’s face. “I was almost convinced you were going to deny the deal out of your love and dedication to Skye.”

He scoffed. “Dedication? She deserves none of it after what she did to me. I was wrong. I made a mistake. For that, I want to make things right to you and HYDRA.”

The Doctor gave a dark chuckle. “Well, as long as we have you on board, it almost doesn’t matter what she will say about the deal.”

Ward gave a sceptical look. “She’ll be useless till that baby comes out. It’d be best to keep her locked up below. You don’t need to waste time on her. I’m all for HYDRA’s use.”  

He was impressed at Ward’s change of heart. “Let’s go tell the good news.” The Doctor began to march out of the room. The guards accompanying him moved Ward to follow.

* * *

Ward trailed him along with three other guards heading down the hallway. He was relieved that the Doctor had bought the ruse. They entered the room where Madame HYDRA and Skye were present and in the middle of a discussion. He glanced shortly at her seeing that her attention was directed at him. He couldn’t risk trying to signal anything to Skye that he had a plan up his sleeve.

Madame sighed. “Leo, I’m afraid both of them will have to go through coercion so that they will comply with our plan.”

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, Ophelia. Agent Ward came to a decision.”

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to Ward. The Doctor chuckled during the silence. “He’s taking the deal.” He pointed to Skye. “He even says she’s of no use and is better off staying in the underground cells.”

His partner gave a mocking grin. “A wise choice Agent Ward. I suppose I have something in store for her already due to her lack of cooperation.”

Skye shook her head. “No. No! You can’t do this, Ward. You can’t do this to me again! No!”

Going by the sound of her distressed tone, she believed he had betrayed her. He couldn’t give in to the urge to reach out for her. Ward had to keep his distant façade to maintain the credibility of his loyalty to HYDRA. “Ward! Don’t do this! What about your son!?”

He inhaled sharply at the mention of their son. It was breaking his heart to act cold towards Skye. “You were going to use him against me.” His voice almost wavered as he reminded himself why he was supposedly turning against her.

Skye continued to scream his name as she was led down the hallway. There was a constricted sensation in his chest while her anguished screams rung in his ears. Even though she didn’t know it, keeping her in the lower cells was where she’d be safest for when the time would come.

“You held strong, Agent Ward.” The Doctor broke him out of his thoughts.

Madame HYDRA raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “It’s good to see you’ve come to your senses. Shall we begin?” 

* * *

The following day, Ward found himself in the uniform of Inhuman prisoners. Despite the reassurance from the Doctor of it being the clothes required for a test subject, he knew exactly what he was dressed for. He was selling himself out in order to keep Skye safe. He had to keep her off his mind to stay focused. The details of his new routine under HYDRA revolved around the labs and confinement. There was a one-off activity where his presence was requested in one of the interrogation cells.  

Ward’s eyes glanced at different details of the room noting that the signature two-way mirror disguised as a window was on the wall in front of him. The camera was placed above the window meaning the angle of the view would be focused on him. Ward was enjoying not wearing handcuffs which only meant that his interrogator was going to be someone that didn’t feel threatened by him. He had a small list of suspects but his speculations were answered by the opening of the door.

He watched as Agent Morse walked in with a file. The tall brunette took her place on the opposite side of the table opening up the folder to scan through. “Agent Ward.” She wasn’t into friendly greetings anymore. “Never thought I’d find myself talking to you from this side of the desk. If anything, that usually means you’re in a bit of shitty situation.”

Ever since she became Head of Security, Agent Morse was a different person. She was by far one of the most complicated people he had ever met. Their history proved exactly that along with the strange familiarity that lingered between them. “Could be worse.”

She fidgeted with her pen. “Aren’t you the optimist?” Agent Morse paused while reading something off the page. “How is Skye by the way?”

Ward shut his eyes for a brief moment. He knew she would throw a straight jab towards where it hurt. He collected his thoughts. “I think you know the answer.”

She continued to pry. “I didn’t see it coming. You and Skye had it all going – perfect work ethic, excellent teamwork records, the whole white picket fence was just around the corner. Then, the two of you end up here in HYDRA’s cells. What happened?”

His jaw clenched. “Well, things turn out to be more than they seem. I just learned that lesson considering the fact that the woman carrying my child did it as part of a long-term con against me.”

“You’ve always had a track record of terrible judgement when it comes to pretty girls.” Agent Morse was unbothered as she flipped a page of the file.

Ward scoffed. Of course she was going to make a low blow. “Are you including yourself in that count?”

She glanced up with a hint of irritation in her eyes. “I’m not here to make things personal again, Ward.”

“Why not?” He tilted his head. “Things are more personal than ever especially considering my situation. If anything, I think you’ve come here to gloat.”

Agent Morse raised an eyebrow as she locked her gaze with his. She held her pen low obscuring it from the camera’s view. Her thumb pressed down on the plunger in a fixed rhythm. “I’m just here to do my job especially when you’ve made yourself a threat. I’ve had my reputation questioned and had to rule out the traitors in my midst.”

Ward blinked recognising the patterned message with her pen: _I help you._ It was their favourite game to play: communicating with an ulterior meaning that no one else could understand. It was why they were such a great team back in the day. He wondered if Bobbi ever reminisced about those times. Ward shook the thought away knowing that they were no longer in the past. This was going to be his only chance to get his plan together. “I guess part of your job was knowing what she was doing. Or let alone, what I had been doing.”

She chuckled. “Surprisingly, her actions were kept under tight wraps probably because her business was only with the Doctor. Meanwhile with you, I had an idea you were being suspicious. I didn’t realize it’d be to such a degree of treason. I reckon that’s what made you two the perfect pair. Both of you were blindsiding the other without knowing it.”

“At least I was doing it for an honourable cause. She was just doing it to screw me over.” His upper lip twitched bitterly. He had an act to play up.

She took notice of his body language. “Well, that’s how you see it. At least you’re trying to redeem yourself by agreeing to pledge your Inhuman service. Meanwhile, she’s in a cell by your request. It seemed so cold coming from you to do that to her.”

Ward leaned forward. “After everything I’ve done for her, it was the only way I could react.” His hand reached up to grip the corner of the table. He acted nonchalantly while sliding his hand along the edge. Ward knew Agent Morse was watching his movement as he located the perfect spot to keep his hand in view only for her eyes and not the camera. He began to tap his finger against the surface with a deliberate rhythm. She took out her pen getting ready to connect it to paper while piecing together Ward’s true message. “I loved her even though I knew how dangerous it was with our jobs. I’d go as far to say I put her above our work no matter what. It’s just a shame she couldn’t do the same for me.” He kept his fingers on the edge of the table continuing the series of taps and switching from each finger to indicate a different letter. “I just hope she gets what she deserves.” Ward finally stopped at the final letter of his sentence.

Agent Morse scrawled down the final signal of the code while pretending to be penning details in his file. Looking at the noted dots and lines, she quickly determined each letter that he tapped out. She gave a deep sigh as if to conclude her final note in his file but instead, it was directed at his secret message.

_Get her out._

She looked up to meet his gaze and could tell how he was pleading through the intensity in his eyes. “What about what you deserve? What do you think the Doctor has in store for you with this proposition that he ruled out? Surely, you should know that your situation hasn’t gotten you off the hook?”

Ward shrugged. “I don’t really have anything left to lose. I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right.” He glanced down to the table concentrating on tapping out a phone number. Ward knew Agent Morse was already aware of Hunter. He could only hope that she’d be able to reach out to him.

A lull followed which allowed her the time to decipher the phone number. “Sounds promising. The Doctor hopes for your complete cooperation. It’s all that will be required for the time to come until your devotion to HYDRA will be gladly accepted and reinstated.” Agent Morse smirked at the underlying truth that neither of them were truly loyal to HYDRA.

He took notice of the clock realising his time was running short. “So, you’re aware of what the Doctor and Madame are planning for me becoming Inhuman?”

“Project Phantom? I’m sure the two of them have told you what you need to know. It will be a steady process under complete control given the nature of Inhuman abilities.”

Ward clenched his hand before adjusting his fingers to drum out a last message. “You know, when I found out I was Inhuman, I didn’t want it at all. We all know firsthand how dangerous and unpredictable Inhumans are. The last thing I want is to lose control. That’s why I hope that they can keep it that way when I find out what I’m really capable of.” The doors creaked open which prompted Ward to retrieve his hand. He was sure that he didn’t need to finish spelling out the last word of his message. Ward stood up as the guards positioned themselves beside him. He watched as his interrogator and accomplice continued to scrawl on the file. He offered some fitting departing words. “Hail HYDRA, Agent Morse.”

She didn’t give a second look as he was escorted out of the room. She shook her head at his last secret message. Agent Morse was going to have to be as discrete as possible to fulfil that specific request.

_Get me terrigen._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of how Ward conducted his escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Again, super sorry for the long ass wait on this update. A bit of writer's block revolved around this chapter and part of the story but thank the writing deities that it's done AND IT'S THE LONGEST ONE YET! Thanks for waiting! Enjoy! APOLOGIES AGAIN!

Ward was pushed into the room and heard the door slam behind him. He released a tired sigh feeling the soreness from the past few hours’ worth of tests.

He observed the camera located in the corner which meant his request was hidden in the pane of the wall under it. It was the only blind spot for him to access in the room. He wondered over to that spot trying to act as if he was just resuming a seat against the wall. Ward looked up to the camera that was now above him as he tapped the panes in the wall. There was a hollow sound that returned when he tapped the fourth spot. His fingers pried at the corner of the pane lifting it slightly to reveal the ocean blue hue of a terrigen crystal. Ward pressed down the pane again as he leaned against it to assume a normal posture. He silently thanked Bobbi for following his demand. He was indebted to her in more ways than anyone knew. Given their history, Ward contemplated when she would cut him off due to the possibility of their professional relationship being compromised. Yet, she remained reliant as ever be it when he needed his Inhuman status hidden or needed a way out the first time he and Skye escaped.

Ward felt an ache in his chest at the thought of Skye. It had been two days and she must’ve still been heartbroken since she saw him turn on her. As long as it was believable to her, it was going to make the plan more successful. It was all he cared about: her safety and wellbeing. Even with the element of betrayal in their relationship, he couldn’t give up on her and their child. Ward just needed her out back with the team before HYDRA could even think about laying a finger on her. He rested his head against the wall shutting his eyes. The exhaustion from the day weighed on his body before he fell asleep.

* * *

After another circuit of tests and meals, Ward was left alone in his cell. He was waiting for some signal or word from Agent Morse about how Skye was going to get out. Ward was getting agitated by each hour. It was hard to tell what exactly the scientists had been doing to him but it did leave him feeling on edge after each session. He took to pacing the room while occasionally glancing to the wall where the terrigen crystal was hidden.

It was around evening time when he last had the chance to glance at a clock. Ward would be expecting dinner soon to arrive. He was still observant enough to know the routine HYDRA was implementing on him. The opening of the door brought a surprise for Ward where the expected guard carrying in the tray of food was accompanied by Agent Morse. When the tray was placed down on the side table, he left and closed the door most likely due to her orders.

Both agents stared the other down until Ward broke the silence. “Is there a reason for why you’re here?”

Agent Morse scoffed. “Obviously. I don’t do friendly visits.”

Ward rolled his eyes. “Then get it over with.”

“We require some information related to your previously beloved.” The end of her sentence was laced with sarcasm.

The mention of Skye could mean this was her way of letting him know about her planned escape. However, Ward still had the aloof role to play regarding her. “What about her? I don’t really want anything to do with her.” The two of them moved to opposite sides of the room where he settled near the table holding his meal.  

Her position was deliberate. “The Doctor and Madame have been trying to figure out what to use Skye for but the decision hasn’t been made due to her current state of health. It seems your kid plays a much bigger role than anticipated.”

While she talked, Ward lifted the cover on his meal which revealed the sight of the basic dinner laid out on the compartmentalised tray. The metal lid was still in his hand as he twisted it around to see the secret he was anticipating. A post-it note was stuck inside and read:

_Reached out to Hunter. Rescue in 2 days for her. Need a distraction and set up._

“Are you even listening to me?” Agent Morse’s voice was sharp with condescension. She knew Ward had picked up on her secret message as he set aside the lid and turned around.

He clenched his fist. “I thought I made it clear I don’t really care what happens to her.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What about your son?”

Ward’s gaze fell to the floor. He shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Unfortunately for you, we require your opinion and decision on your child since he possesses your DNA and furthermore the likelihood of Inhuman abilities.” Agent Morse began taking small steps closer towards him.

“So, what? You want my permission to turn him into some kind of Inhuman asset?” The idea sickened Ward and was something he was fighting against by turning himself in. Of course, he couldn’t let his true feelings about the matter show.

She shrugged. “If the time calls for that kind of situation, we just might need it.” Agent Morse stopped a few feet away from him who had backed himself slowly towards the wall. “I’m here to prepare you for all kinds of outcomes, Ward. You, Skye and this child have landed in a vital position for the service of HYDRA. You may be called upon to do a lot of things. This child might need to be raised by you or along with the mother.”

He turned away from Agent Morse to hide the anguish on his face from the thought of having his son grow up under HYDRA’s conditions. His child was already deemed a test subject and asset for the goddamn institution. “As if HYDRA would even allow that.”

She noticed the rushed murmur from Ward. That meant she was pushing the right buttons already that would lead to the needed reaction. “You never know. There are many factors to be considered about how we can groom this asset to our advantage.” She chuckled at a haughty thought. “To think that this entire messed up situation ended up creating something for a greater purpose.”

Ward knew this was meant to be a set up that was getting him riled up. His shoulders were growing tense and he could feel the pit of anger boiling in his chest. He could sense Agent Morse close to his shoulder as her shadow loomed on the wall with his.

“What’s wrong? You’re scared about seeing what kind of freak this kid will turn into?”

That was the trigger to set him up. As if it was a reflex, Ward grabbed the metal lid and span around quickly for the lid to collide with head of the woman behind him. Agent Morse was knocked down to the floor and groaned. He moved to kick her in the stomach but she rolled out of the way in good recovery time from her hit from the lid. Ward watched as she got up unsteadily but pulled out her signature batons from her holster. He dodged a sloppy swing from her and used the lid as a shield. Her foot connected with his stomach as she kicked him back. Ward dropped the lid as he stumbled backwards. Agent Morse reached down quickly for the lid but he only gave her a moment before reaching for her arm. He yanked her and successfully kneed her in the torso. Ward spun her around intending to keep her in a head lock but she twisted them around to use the wall as leverage to knock them both down to the ground. Agent Morse kicked off the wall and the two of them landed on the floor with an impact that knocked the air out of Ward’s lungs. She pulled herself out of his grip and used her batons to hit different points on his body. He reached up to stop one arm from swinging but received the brunt of a few hits to his face from the other. Ward fought to kick her off but the wrestle only lasted for a few more moments until the door busted open with a group of soldiers. The majority of the guards pulled Ward and pushed him against the wall while the others helped up Agent Morse. He was breathing heavily against the force of the soldiers holding him back. Ward snuck a final glance to the lid that no longer had the note. Agent Morse was already exiting the room ending their deliberately violent exchange. He was sure they put up enough of a convincing act for any of the HYDRA superiors. It was the last bit of relief he held onto while a needle was injected into his neck sending him into darkness.

* * *

 “It seems he’s cleared the tests. Perhaps a psych assessment will be required after his incident with Agent Morse. Otherwise, he’s more than ready to be our subject.” There was a smug note in the Doctor’s voice as he clicked at the tabs of information holding Ward’s profile. “We can begin our trial program. It’s important to introduce terrigen slowly into his system so it can allow him a grasp of his powers.”

Madame HYDRA was keeping a steady eye on their prisoner. “Sounds like a plan. The last thing we need is unpredictability regarding Inhumans.”

Ward pretended to not pay attention to their conversation despite the hushed murmurs that were reaching his ears from the opposite side of the room. He still felt sore from that brief fight along with the bruises that had formed on his face. His back was currently covering his secret weapon that was going to be his and Skye’s way out. Ward’s gaze was downcast towards his fingers fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt.

The Doctor turned to face him. “Agent Ward, I hope you know that your progress for the program has been impressive. Tomorrow will only require a few more tests before you can finally begin to learn of your true capabilities.” With a final nod and a smirk, the two leaders left the room in silence. 

Despite their proclaimed control of the program, Ward knew that he was already ahead of everyone when tomorrow would come.

* * *

The next morning, Ward made sure to wake up early enough to procure his hidden terrigen. He lifted up the pane in the wall to get the small blue crystal. He slipped it into the sleeve of his top with the material being loose enough to hide the outline of the concealed object. Ward pressed the pane back into place just in time for the guards to arrive at his door. He was careful with his movements while trying to keep the crystal veiled by his sleeve. Ward was handcuffed by the guards before being led out of the room. The metal restraints at his wrists prevented the crystal from falling out of his sleeve as he lowered his hands while walking. He assessed the small space between his skin and the cuff knowing it’d be a slight challenge to slip it out when the time would be needed.

Upon entering the interrogation cell, he was seated in the middle of the room that was already filled with various HYDRA members. Scientists hovered over to him as they began connecting him to a range of wires that were likely to be measuring his vitals. Ward’s heart raced briefly when they took hold of his right arm and rolled down the sleeve to attach a sensor. After a few minutes, they moved away much to his relief as he fidgeted with his clasped hands trying to manoeuvre the crystal to his hand. Ward tuned out the low chatter of the people inhabiting the room while he concentrated on getting the crystal through the gap. It was setting off a steady thrum in his arm’s pulse due to how close the terrigen substance was touching his skin. 

The room fell to a hush as one agent took their place at the interrogation station in the left corner. “Okay, Agent Ward, we’re going to start off with a few questions –“

Ward closed his hands around the crystal that finally popped free from the narrow obstruction of his handcuffs. “I want to say something first.” He cut off the interrogator.

There was a lull before they responded “Of course.”

This was the moment he had been building up to. Ward looked up to the camera directly in front of him. He was hoping that Skye would be watching as he cleared his throat. Ward needed to get through to her so she would know he was still on her side. “Skye,” He paused with a heavy swallow. “I’m sorry.”

There was no going back. He lifted his hands up high before slamming them down again. There was a distinct sound of something shattering into pieces as fine fragments spread across the table.

“Clear the room! Clear the room!” People were hurrying out while Ward remained still in his seat unflinching towards the mist that began to surround him. He glanced down briefly to see a substance crawling up his legs and body which disabled his movement. Ward looked up to the camera again breathing heavily as he accepted his fate. By now, Skye would’ve been moved out of her room while he served as the ultimate distraction.  

She was his last thought to keep him calm as he felt his neck be enclosed by the terrigen’s substance. Ward closed his eyes as it finally covered his face and he took one last breath. He could only hear the steady hum of his own heartbeat amid the darkness that engulfed him. He was still and united with the silence. It was cold. It was quiet. Then there was a flash of blue.

Something clicked and his blood began rushing through his veins again. His heartrate picked up along with one sensation: heat. It spread from his chest along his body and limbs. He needed to get out. He was suffocating. The scent of smoke and concentrated warmth left him desperately craving for oxygen. Ward tried to move. A crack broke through to his mouth. He inhaled deep.

Within a second, the heat intensified and collided with the cool air that hit him as he broke free. Ward gasped sharply as his body buzzed with a multitude of sensations. He looked up in shock seeing the previously faded green room now marked with patches of black. The camera was reduced to ashes and the interrogator’s station was charred. His hands on the table finally registered the fierce warmth of the surface.

Ward looked down to his hands that were now freed as he turned them over. His breath was robbed at the sight of flames sprouting from his palms. He was the source of the explosion. He was the fire. He balanced the embers on his hands noting how it didn’t hurt him. He suddenly curled them into fists knowing he needed to get out. Ward rushed out of the door zoning out the alarms that were blaring.

He navigated his way through the hallways. Ward’s urge to escape was heightened by the heat trapped inside him. He needed fresh, open air instead of the suffocating confines of the building. His heart beat was a steady thrum and a cauldron of warmth that extended through his veins. He could register the heat emanating from the groups of guards coming around corners to find him. Ward fought them off as best as he could with the occasional flame rolling off his fingers. He kept running nonetheless.

He was approaching the elevator until the doors opened to a figure accompanied by guards. “Stand down, Agent Ward.” His jaw clenched at the sound of Madame HYDRA’s voice. Ward kept his fists closed. “You’ve done enough damage even though you were meant to be righting your wrongs. That was a foolish thing to do and you’re in more of a dangerous state than before.”

Ward smirked. “I’m only getting started.”

She tilted her head. “Why are you doing this?”

He straightened his back and stood tall. “You know why. I can’t let you keep her trapped.”

There was no hostility in her expression. It almost seemed like curiosity that curved her brow as she gazed at him. “I didn’t anticipate for your programming to be so protective of her.”    

Ward swallowed trying to keep his composure despite the intense heat that was biting at his hands and chest. “Don’t think you’ll anticipate this either.” He ran towards her with full force and the guards responded by attempting to interfere. Ward struck at them with his hands letting the flames extend from his palms. They yelled at the burns he managed to inflict on them. Madame HYDRA had disappeared down the hall taking the opportunity of the guards serving as her distraction. Ward didn’t quit the chase after her as he shoved her against the wall holding her by the throat. “You leave Skye alone, you hear me?”

She pulled at his wrist. “It’s not worth it, Agent Ward. You’re not real. She knows that too. You’re just a piece of coding I put into this world to keep her here –“ She broke out into a scream as Ward’s hand released a pulse of heat that seared her skin. Ward squeezed tighter around her throat wanting to make her suffer and eat her words that were trying to sway him.

“Stand down, Ward!”

He whipped his glance towards the voice that was calling him. Ward saw Agent Morse with a pistol aimed at him. She steadied her grip on the pistol. “It’s over, Ward.” She pulled the trigger.

Ward felt the first bullet (not just any ordinary bullet) make its home in his shoulder. He gasped at the sting. His hold around Madame HYDRA’s throat started slipping. He let go of her as she slid down against the wall whimpering in pain. Ward reached up to cover the wound on his shoulder until his body jolted back again with more bullets striking him. This time it hit his stomach and just below his collarbone. His head felt clouded and his body was heavy with ache. Ward fell to his knees with his breath becoming uneven. His vision went blurry as he started swaying until he collapsed forward. His body hit the ground and the last thing he registered was the pool of blood beginning to form around him. His ally's footsteps faded away as he welcomed oblivion.

* * *

Bobbi acted swiftly. It was the perfect set up that her and Ward had created. She had to make it look like he was the danger that needed to be put down. She walked over to Madame HYDRA who was unconscious against the wall. A burn was evident along the skin of her throat and she was passed out most likely from the pain. A group of soldiers started appearing around the corner and Bobbi took charge. “Take Madame to the medic immediately. She needs treatment.” A few of them nodded and surrounded their wounded leader.

She shuffled away from their business while a few other men were surrounding the body of Ward. Unknown to them, he wasn’t really dead but at least he appeared to be. Bobbi shooed away some of the men by sending them to conduct other protocol related tasks. She held back one soldier and whispered lowly of Ward’s disposal. “Bag him up. Take him to these coordinates.” She held up a piece of paper between her fingers for the soldier to take. “Someone will be there to pick him up for something much more important. This is a cleared order from me if anyone asks. I know he’ll be useless here.”

The soldier saluted before Bobbi walked away from the scene. She was navigating her way to her office knowing she’d have to prop up the act of being frustrated over HYDRA’s infiltration. Bobbi made a side trip to an isolated sector in the building to send a message. She took out her private phone finding the phone number of the STRIKE commander that Ward gave to her. It was a quick exchange between the two parties letting the other know that the former prisoners of HYDRA were on their way to safety. By the time Bobbi arrived at her office, she saw Agent May standing at her door. The two women regarded each other with a nod.

“Agent Morse, the Doctor is requesting to see you personally at his office especially given the turn of events that have unfolded.”

Bobbi knew she had no choice and followed May's instruction. Heading up to the main office, she was welcomed into the room and heard the faint click of the lock of the door. She was expecting this meeting to express some trouble for her position but she knew to keep her composure. “Sir, I did what I could to neutralize the threat especially after what he did to Madame HYDRA.”

The Doctor clasped his hands with a heavy sigh. He still hadn’t faced the woman. “Did you, really?”

She was unsure how to respond to the vague question. Before Bobbi could ask the Doctor to clarify, his hand reached for something on his desk and he turned around. She was startled by the sight of a gun in his hand but swallowed down her fear.

“I’ve been meaning to discuss the compromised state of HYDRA’s security due to the breaches that have occurred.” The Doctor’s tone was cold as he fiddled with the gun in his hand.

“Sir, I’m well aware of what has transpired in the past hour. I’m managing all our resources to determine the cause of our leak in security.” She clenched her hand behind her back.

He pouted as if he wasn’t convinced by her. The Doctor finally glanced at the Head of Security. “Will that account for the breaches during the past few weeks? Months? Even years?”

Bobbi inhaled a shaky breath while the Doctor’s intense gaze drove into her. “I don’t understand, sir.”  

The sound of the gun clicking to be engaged broke the silence as he raised the gun towards her. “That’s enough, Agent Morse. You’ve done your part. You’ve done enough damage under my nose. I think it’s obvious to assume that you’re the common denominator in what has happened.”

“Sir, please let me –“ Before Bobbi could calm down her boss, her body was hit by three bullets. The Doctor didn’t blink at all as he fired. She gasped in shock looking down at the bloody holes in her torso. Bobbi was knocked down by another three shots that he fired at her chest.

The Doctor reloaded the pistol before aiming at her head. The final shot found a snug home in Agent Morse’s forehead and she stopped moving. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his hands and the gun while moving back to his desk. Two agents knocked at his door. “Come in.” They opened the door glancing down quickly to the body and pool of blood between them. “Dispose of her accordingly. Draw up a meeting for her replacement.” The Doctor caught sight of them nodding their heads before rallying up another group of assistants in white hazard suits. He turned to face his desk that had the open profiles of Agents Ward and Skye.

Another knock at the door could be heard before heavy footsteps made their way towards him. The Doctor didn’t need to look to know who it was.

“I always thought she was unreliable in her position. Something never sat right with me with that Agent Morse.” Alistair glanced at the corpse that was now safely in a body bag. His attention moved to the files that his son was staring at. “Are we dispatching a warning to the people?”

The young man’s knuckles went white as he tightened his fists. “I want them dead. All of them!”

* * *

_ Present _

“Skye, listen to me, he's still alive.”

She let out a relieved breath. Mack’s hand rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

Mace glanced back to Ward. “He’s been put into an induced coma and was transferred here. We’ve been given specific instructions to reawaken him with adrenaline but in a closed space due to the volatility of his current state.”

Daisy gave a curt nod. “Okay.” It only occurred to her that she had no idea what his new Inhuman abilities could be. She couldn’t remove her eyes from Ward seeing him almost lifeless while laid out in a body bag. If she focused close enough, his chest rose with the faint breaths he was taking. She closed her eyes sighing in gratitude that Bobbi kept her word. He did in fact come back in one piece.

“Take him down to one of the vaults. It’s the only enclosed space that could be safe enough to reawaken him.” Mace pointed to the agents who only nodded in response moving to get a stretcher.

“Wait, did you say the vaults?” Daisy was alarmed at the mention of the rooms that once imprisoned him long ago.

He nodded his head. “We can’t take any risks. We don’t know how different he is now being an Inhuman.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “I’ll go with you.”

Mace raised his hand. “No. I’m sorry Skye but I think it’s safer for you to stay back for now. We’ll handle this and let you know as soon as possible when you can see him. He’ll be in a difficult mindset having to deal with this new change.”

Daisy began to stammer in defence but he was already walking away most likely heading down to the vaults. The group of agents promptly returned with a stretcher and surrounded the body bag. She watched as they took position at the corners of the bag getting ready to lift. “Be careful.” She relayed her concern for Ward as they slowly moved him onto the stretcher.

“He’ll be alright.” Mack broke through her haze of worried thoughts. “Mace will handle it. At least Ward’s back here safe.”

She returned a shaky smile in gratitude to his comfort. The two saw the agents begin to wheel Ward away. Daisy’s gaze was brought down to her belly as she sensed a movement within her. She could only offer a hand rubbing across her bump and a few reassuring thoughts to her son that his father would be okay.   


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy both receive help from their respective mentors.

Mace took a deep breath as he stared at the scene in front of him. The agents had moved Ward down to the vault successfully and he was laid down in the middle of the room. One of the assistant scientists provided Mace with the required shot of adrenaline to wake him up. The older man carefully kneeled down beside the unconscious figure. It was only the two of them in the room since Mace asked for everyone to remain outside just in case. He considered it to also be a private matter between him and Ward since he knew about his history as a latent Inhuman and his struggle to accept that part of his identity. Now, the day had come for Ward to embrace that extraordinary part of him and Mace knew fully well that the acceptance wasn’t going to happen overnight. He positioned the needle just over Ward’s outer thigh. Mace braced himself as the needle pierced through the young man’s clothes and skin and he emptied the contents out of the syringe.

A lull followed until Ward’s eyes flew open and he gasped. Mace stumbled backwards as heat began to build and a large flame grew between him and Ward. The roar of the fire soon faded and was replaced by Ward’s uneven breathing. He blinked trying to determine where he was. His hands patted down his body remembering the bullets that hit him before he blacked out. Ward lifted the material of his shirt seeing his wounds that were originally bleeding all dried out and perhaps cauterized by his own doing.

“Ward?” Mace was careful to approach him seeing that his fellow agent was beyond disoriented.

His attention landed on him before his eyes darted to different points of the room. “You can’t be here. You need to stay away from me.” 

Mace held his hands up in a calming gesture. “Son, listen to me. You’re safe. You’re back at SHIELD. You are not dangerous.” He adjusted his squatting position closer to him. 

“I don’t know what’s happening with me! can’t control it!” Ward shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall. “I did what I could to get out and fight them but I don’t know what to do with this.” He clenched his fists and held them against his chest. The heat was intensified in his hands again and he couldn’t afford to inflict harm on anyone. 

“Ward, you’re at home now and we can help you.” Sympathy lined his face. Mace couldn’t help the worry that was consuming him. He scanned over the bullet holes that marked Ward’s shirt and the dried-up blood and bruises that painted his body. “What did they do to you?”

Ward shook his head. “I did this to myself. It was the only way to get her out. I had to turn into this mess.”

His heart twisted at the thought of the hell that Ward went through to make sure Skye essentially got back unscathed. Mace was ready to deal with the fear Ward had suppressed since he was a young boy. “No, we’ve been over this. You remember what Vic said? These powers can be controlled if the time would come. These abilities are part of you and can be used for good.”

Ward wiped his face with his hand. “I’m a threat. This is the worst time for me to develop…this.” He looked at his palms.

“Then we’ll get it under control. I know this is scary but I believe you can get through this. Most importantly, you won’t be going through this alone. We’re here to help.”

He could see the sincerity in his eyes. Ward knew Mace meant every word especially after all they had gone through. He nodded his head in appreciation needing to hear the reassurance after this new change to his life. Ward swallowed. “How’s Skye?”

Mace rubbed his hands together. “She’s fine and so is the baby. She got back safe thanks to you. Rightfully, she’s also worried about you.”

A half smile tugged at his lips but Ward cast his gaze down due to the conflicting feelings within him. Mace didn’t need to know about the complication between them when they all had enough on their plates.

The silence that followed prompted Mace to stand up. “There’s a lot more I want to talk about but you’ve been through enough after the past few days.” He sighed. “I promise we’ll figure this out together. We’ll get you a change of clothes, a meal and other essentials. You can see the others and perhaps get checked out by some of the medic people.”

“No!” Ward’s eyes widened. “I can’t be around anyone. Not like this. I’ll end up hurting someone.”

Mace felt a twinge of frustration at the restart of Ward’s anxiety. “You won’t.”

“I will!” He stood up from his spot on the ground. “I’m better off just staying here until I have control over this.”

“I don’t think you should stay down here in an isolated space. This isn’t exactly ideal conditions.” Mace was already becoming concerned by Ward’s immediate self-inflicted alienation.

“But everyone else needs to be protected. I almost burned you just then when I woke up. Please. I’ll be fine down here and everyone else up there in the base will be fine too.” He paused noticing that his boss was unconvinced. “At least just let me stay here for a couple of days first.”

Mace folded his arms seeing that Ward wasn’t going to back down. “Okay. Just for a few days while you get the hang of things. We’ll try to spruce up the place and make it a bit more comfortable. You should get some rest and we’ll bring down food and clothes for you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ward’s voice was timid.

Mace was hesitant to leave him but knew Ward wanted some space. "It's good to have you back here safe. Just be patient with yourself. We'll get through this. If you need anything, just let me know." He made his way to the stairs to exit the room. 

* * *

Daisy fidgeted with her hand as she examined Ward on her screen. She got into the camera feed with a laptop in order to see for herself how he was since Mace told her to stay back. It was a sight to behold of Ward’s pyrokinetic abilities. Despite the impressive surprise of his powers, the focus was shifted immediately to the heartbreaking sight of his fear. Daisy was definitely familiar with the emotions Ward was experiencing as a newly transformed Inhuman. She was compelled more than ever to help him through this process.

“How is he?”

Her regard snapped from the laptop to Coulson who was standing by the table. She smiled at his concern for Ward. “Yeah, he’s okay. He’s awake.” She glanced back to the feed. “I think he’s a bit disoriented from what’s happened to him.”

“I’m sure. He’s been through a lot from what I heard.” Coulson took a seat at the table. “I wanted to check, are things okay between you and Jemma?”

She sighed realising she hadn’t thought about her teammate since their argument. “It’s fine. We just had a little fight. It’ll blow over.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “You know, I’m still getting my mind around this fake reality thing. I’ve learned little things here and there to fill in the gaps.” Coulson paused. “Did Ward come from our world too?”

Daisy's fingers twitched. “He did but not directly.” She cringed over the contradictory nature of her answer. “He’s actually not alive anymore in the real world but I think he’s alive here because of me.”

Coulson’s expression softened. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’m especially sorry because of what I gathered from Simmons is that I apparently killed him.”

She felt a shiver of discomfort run down her spine. Daisy hadn’t thought about that day for so long. Coulson had returned from the other planet and broke it to her privately that he was the one who killed Ward. They never spoke of it again but she did remember the detachment she forced herself to adopt about the matter. Ward at the time was an enemy and Coulson made a call. They moved on or more so forgot about it. Yet, it came back to haunt them on one too many occasions.  

“He seems like a good guy here. I can see how important he is to you. I just feel terrible that I would ever do that even in a different world.” It was ironic to see so much sympathy and guilt in this version of Coulson over the incident as if it was a delayed reaction.

Daisy gave a nod. “It’s okay. We all do horrible things sometimes and in your defence, Ward back in the real world was going down a path that needed to be stopped. But being here in this world just shows how differently things could’ve gone if someone had given him a chance. Particularly, me.”

He cocked his head. “You two weren’t together in the other world?”

“We were for a moment but then things went wrong. We never got as far as we have here.” Daisy gestured down to her bump.

“What he did just to get you out was insane.” Coulson shook his head in disbelief. “Someone who is willing to do that must really love you.”  

Her gaze was drawn back to the screen as she observed Ward who sat huddled against the wall. Daisy inhaled sharply to calm her heart rate that began to climb rapidly. It was hard to deny that she felt something for him. The truth had now been pointed out twice to her about the connection between her and Ward. Daisy could only fight it for so long after all these years.

“Hey,” Coulson’s voice broke through her daze. “He’ll be okay. Everything will be back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be.”  

A smile crept onto Daisy’s face in gratitude to his comfort. “Thanks, Coulson.” She watched as he excused himself and left the room. The idea of normality in their lives had been long gone for years now. Yet, it was a prospect in the back of Daisy’s mind that she couldn’t help but entertain every time she looked at Ward. There was the tiny proclamation in her head that kept repeating _maybe it isn’t too late_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally I can upload normal length chapters especially after that last two huge ones. I forgot to address the reveal last chapter that Ward indeed does have Hellfire powers. Yep, I was a huge fan of that theory for his character but then writers screwed it all up. 
> 
> What do we think about that ending? I think you can determine the direction of what could happen. Anyway, thanks for the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wonders how long she can keep her distance from Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It seems I'm kinda getting back into a rhythm. Hopefully I won't jinx it (I might actually because there's a metaphorical storm of work coming for me). HEADS UP: I reshuffled my chapters a bit so our beloved couple won't see each other this chapter (despite my earlier claim) but this chapter is a build up to it. I promise! 
> 
> As always, thanks for continuing to read this story and providing lovely comments and kudos!

The next couple of days saw the SHIELD base going back into normal function despite the occasional fire alarm that would go off. This was only due to Ward’s insistence on staying in the vaults while Mace visited almost every day to help him through his new change. Daisy had taken up the duty of monitoring him through the laptop since she hadn’t worked up the courage yet to pay a visit. She wasn’t in the perfect position to just waltz in and see him especially when the truth came out about her Framework counterpart. It was abundantly clear that Ward seemed to still be closed off only allowing Mace to see him.

It was also easy to note that he began to consume her thoughts since she only saw the team at certain times of the day. Coulson would offer a friendly hello while Daisy only crossed Jemma with a silent regard during meal times. Mack would pop around here and then with Hope to see how she was going. Otherwise, Daisy’s focus had plainly shifted to Ward. She was itching to go down there and help him with his powers since Mace appeared to be unsure of handling his abilities. Fire was an uncontrollable and unpredictable element that bordered onto destructive capabilities. This was why the fire extinguishers were kept close to the vaults nowadays whenever the fire alarm would blare followed by Mace’s reassurances. Daisy knew she could speed up the progress of helping Ward but only until the time would be right for both men.

Shortly after lunch, she settled in the common room and tuned into a session between Mace and Ward in the middle of a tense discussion.

* * *

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve been killed!”

Ward looked down nervously as Mace finally unleashed his anger. He fidgeted with the hem of his Henley. “I wasn’t. I was just –“

“You put yourself and Skye in danger in the first place because you just couldn’t wait for me to come back to make sure it was clear.” He had his arms folded with a strong stance.

This was finally the time that he would have to explain himself about breaking orders. “Sir, I made a decision as a father to tend to the health needs of her and our child. I made sure to take as much precaution when we left that day.”

“Clearly not enough if HYDRA ended up getting to you. You’re smarter than this and yet you let this happen.” Mace’s scowl was strong.

“We were blindsided!” Ward took a breath to steady himself feeling the spike of heat in his body. He couldn’t afford to let it slip about Skye’s whole situation with HYDRA. “Something else came into play.”

“Like what? Your irrationality?” The older man closed his eyes and sighed. Mace couldn’t help but snap about the circumstances since it had been bottled up. Yet, even he knew it was no use to berate Ward about his mistake. “What’s done is done but you do realise things wouldn’t have gone haywire if you had stayed in the base and not disobey my orders?”

The hurt on Ward’s face soon morphed into a bitter scoff. “You mean I wouldn’t have transformed and gotten my powers? Because this is my fault?”

Realisation sunk into Mace’s bones seeing he hadn’t pulled back early enough. “That’s not what I meant.”

“No, you’re right. It is my fault.” His voice was low. “I’m just getting what I deserve which is to become a fire wielding freak that needs to stay locked up.”

Mace shook his head. “Ward, that’s not – I know you’re frustrated and you’re twisting this.”

“I know _you’re_ frustrated and I get it. I’m just an inconvenience for everyone at the moment.”

He watched as he turned to face the wall. “It’s very easy to think those things because you’re scared but I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, you should go.” Ward’s upper lip twitched. “I know I’ve taken enough of your time away from your Patriot duties. You can go.”

Mace knew it was always dangerous whenever Ward began to close off. He had witnessed this during his younger years in the academy. “I promised to help you, Ward.”

“If you want to help, then just go!” Ward sharply turned towards him. “We both know this is going to lead to nothing so you might as well spend your time with something better. Go tend to whatever mission you need to! I’m not worth it!” Flames burst out of his hands towards the floor and came at Mace like a wave.

He jumped backwards and saw the fire approach him before crawling up and disappearing into the ceiling barely missing him. The two men saw the wrinkle of the invisible protective wall between them which the fire had travelled along.

Ward casted an upset look at his mentor knowing the moment had just solidified the truth. He was dangerous and out of control. “Just leave me alone.”

The shaky whisper reached Mace who was simply worried about him. He didn’t mean to trouble Ward especially when he was more fragile than ever. Mace had done enough damage and accepted defeat as he quietly exited the room.

* * *

Daisy clutched a hand over her heart in sympathy over the outcome of the exchange. Ward seemed to be way more troubled and frightened than she was after transformation as an Inhuman. It was visible in the way he was keeping everyone away from him and now, he was pushing away his closest form of support from a mentor figure. Daisy’s mind began to race at the possibilities of his mindset worsening to a self-destructive degree.

“Hey, you alright?”

She jumped at the voice that appeared from across the table. Daisy was so lost in her thoughts and focused on the laptop, she didn’t see Mack take a seat. “Yeah. I'm fine. I was just checking in on how Ward is going.” She feigned a smile while attempting to sound vague. She stretched her back realising how terrible her posture was especially with the weight of her swollen stomach. 

Her team mate nodded his head. “You always seem to be spying on him. Why don’t you go down there?”

Daisy bit her lip trying to pick an answer. “It’s complicated. I don’t want to disturb what he’s going through. Plus, Mace keeps insisting that I wait for the right time.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. I think you’re the kind of person Ward needs right now.”

She tilted her head. “What makes you think that?”

Mack chuckled and shrugged with his hands as if it was a dumb question. “From what I’ve heard, he’s going through a rough time with this Inhuman stuff. Then again, who wouldn’t? I thought it would be a given that you’d be down there since you love each other.”

There it was again. The single word that served as a painful reminder Daisy couldn’t acknowledge. It was the only explanation as to why she was glued to the laptop being mindful of him when she should’ve been focusing on the team’s way to get out.  

Mack took notice of her silence. “Unless that’s what's also  _complicated_.” He sighed realising he touched upon a tough topic for Daisy. “Look, I know the difficulties that can occur when a kid is involved. Hope’s mom, she’s not really in the picture anymore but I still try my best for my little girl and I’m still on good terms with Nicole. As overwhelming as they seem, things eventually work themselves out.”

Daisy pursed her lips as she learned more about Mack’s Framework life. His offered advice was appreciated and strangely enough, it could help with the multiple layers of her issues regarding Ward. Mack didn’t know about a single one of her problems but it was good to know her team mate was still considerate to try and help her. “Thank you, Mack.”

He smiled in response. “I hope you get the chance to talk with him and figure things out. Probably when this Inhuman thing cools down. Either way, there’s always that saying about absence making the heart grow fonder.”

It was indeed a saying that she could apply to her case whether it be the days she spent apart from him waiting for his return after her escape or the years of unresolved feelings for Ward in the real world. Their attention was drawn to the sound of a small voice calling out “Daddy?” down the hall. Mack exhaled a small laugh and began to get out of his chair. “Excuse me. I think Hope’s looking for me.”

Daisy returned a half smile as he left the room to find his daughter. Her gaze landed back on the laptop screen where Ward was laying down on his bed. She closed the laptop deciding to take a break while he was most likely going to be inactive. Daisy picked it up and headed back towards her room needing a nap. After an hour of rest, she strolled around the base checking on what everyone else was doing. Daisy observed Mace planning a rescue mission as she passed by him mid-conversation with a couple of agents. Jemma and Coulson were down by the labs hovering between scientists, technicians and the civilians lending a helping hand. Mack was in the hangar with Hope examining the vehicles and helicarrier. The remainder of the day passed by with dinner and Daisy retreating to her room. She did a final check of Ward on the laptop who seemed to not have moved much since she last saw him. Daisy shut the device down and tried to fall asleep despite the nagging voice inside her telling her to see him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally takes a chance with Ward.

She woke up the next morning in time to see Mace in the meeting room with a gathered team of agents along with Coulson and Jemma. Daisy kept to the side as Mace sent off each agent to their assigned tasks. Soon enough, it was just the four of them left in the room and he finally faced her. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going out on a rescue mission. One of my best men is a prisoner in a certain HYDRA enlightenment centre.” Mace directed a hand towards the direction of the other two. “Mr Coulson and Miss Simmons have volunteered to assist which I’m grateful for.” 

Daisy nodded her head glancing at her teammates. She couldn’t blame them for deciding to go out and do something since being couped up in the base must’ve been boring. Though, she couldn’t help the apprehension of them going out to face HYDRA. “Guess I’ll be manning the fort?”

“Actually, there is one main task I’d like to assign to you if you don’t mind.” Mace shifted their position closer to the wall keeping their backs to the Coulson and Simmons as if to keep the matter private from them. “I’d like for you to keep a watch on Ward while I’m gone. I assure you that you will be safe while in the vaults because part of its security measure is an invisible shield that will protect you from his powers.”

She huffed a breath already having knowledge of what he was sharing. Daisy had already seen it all and was familiar with the functionality of the vaults.

“As long as you stay behind the barrier, he won’t be able to accidentally hurt you. I think he would enjoy your company at least even if he’s too scared to ask for visitors.”

“I think she’d enjoy his company too.” Everyone’s attention was drawn to Simmons who interrupted in a snarky manner. Daisy glared momentarily at her friend who was still angrily ignoring her. Coulson glanced between the two girls feeling awkward in the presence of the tension.

Mace only raised an eyebrow before gesturing to Daisy to move just outside the doorway. “Just be patient with him. He’s going through a lot at the moment.”

She cleared her throat deciding to take the opportunity in front of her. “Sir, I actually know what he’s going through. I can help him through this post transformation phase.”

He shook his head. “No, you have to be careful. Anything can set him off especially with his new abilities. If anything, I think it’s better to just distract him from the Inhuman nature of his situation. Just talk with him.”

Daisy’s hand clenched into a fist in frustration over his dismissal. “I personally don’t think that’s a good approach. It’s difficult to dance around being Inhuman and having these new powers. You have to face them head on to get control. I know him and I can get through to him to handle this.” The bold claim surprised her.

An exasperated sigh fell from Mace’s mouth. “Skye, I know that you’re just as worried about him but this is a fragile process to deal with. Ward has struggled with the idea of Inhuman genes being part of his identity for a large amount of his life. He was mistreated during his childhood because of it so this entire situation is a heavy burden on him.” He paused. “Ward did this in order to protect you and your child because he loves you. The least you can do in return for the man that you love is ease his mind. Reassure him that this Inhuman development isn’t a big deal. Just anything to calm him but make sure to look out for your own safety.” Mace walked away without another word leading the other two through the other exit.

Shortly after they left, Daisy was left stunned. That constant reminder of what her and Ward meant to each other had now made its fourth appearance. She absent-mindedly smoothed down her sweater over the swell of her abdomen. Daisy’s mind was consumed by the various ideas of approaching Ward and his personal struggle. Perhaps it was a way to prolong the inevitable and distract from having to see him any sooner. She was alone with her thoughts wondering the base for two hours. Even when Daisy sat down for lunch, her appetite was almost non-existent. Not when she was plagued by worry and fear settling deep in her chest.

Daisy could lie to herself saying it was her paranoia for the team. Maybe it was the challenging nature and parameters of Ward’s situation that was troubling her. Perhaps it was the feeling that history was repeating itself and she was staring directly into a mirror of these circumstances. The same turn of events that her Framework regret was built upon. A broken man being kept in isolation searching for the help he needed. Last time, she merely walked away and didn’t give him a chance having suppressed any attachment and emotion towards him.

Jemma was right. Daisy had fallen for Ward again. She loved him. She couldn’t fight it any longer.

This was the first time Daisy was adamant about going into the vaults. It felt so long ago that she was forced to periodically visit the vault on a prisoner and interrogator basis. It was different this time though. She held along the wall as she headed down the stairs. Ward had his back facing her while her steps grew closer.

“I told you to leave me alone.” His tone was viciously defensive as he turned around. Ward’s eyes widened when he realised who had come down to visit him.

Daisy met his gaze as she stood on the same ground as him for the first time since they were separated. Ward’s regard held a storm of emotions knowing how much lingered between them after what was revealed when they were in captivity. Daisy broke the stare to briefly notice the small ripple of the invisible barrier that stood between them. She looked down to the fitted tablet and tapped at the settings of the vault to disengage the wall. Ward was confused by the shield coming down. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t answer since she was focused and driven to do this one thing. Daisy crossed the distance between them with her hand reaching out to grip the fabric of his shirt. She leaned up on her toes and pulled him down. Their lips met in an intense kiss that bled of their unsaid words and emotions. Daisy’s mouth was pressed against his rediscovering the warmth and taste of him from long ago. Ward was shocked still until he melted into her touch tilting his head to get closer to her. Her hand reached up to his face tracing his stubble sensing how real he was making her heart race. They broke apart for air but their proximity lingered. Their eyes remained closed taking in the moment they just shared. He sighed and his breath collided with hers. It amazed her that this experience felt so new and familiar at the same time. It almost felt like she was back at Providence before all the betrayal. It was just her and Ward. It was what she always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue meltdowns* FINALLY AFTER 25 CHAPTERS: THEY FREAKING KISSED! I AM CRYING!
> 
> Much like anyone, I would've killed for a kiss in the show between Skyeward again while they were in the Framework. Oh well, guess fanfiction will make do. I was so happy to reach this point and I hope the pay off has been worth it for you all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (as much as I did) and thank you for the continued support of the story through kudos and comments!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward clear the air about some of their unresolved issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter because things are gonna get real for Daisy & Ward here. Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

She had given in and it had never felt better. Her lips were still tingling from the sensation of Ward’s mouth pressed against hers. She was enveloped in the warmth and comfort of his embrace. This was her finding some peace in the midst of chaos similarly to that day SHIELD fell. Daisy’s heart revelled in the victory of finally getting what she wanted and she wasn’t planning on letting it go anytime soon.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Ward’s softened tone and hold around her betrayed his attempt of rationality and concern. Based off the way he kissed her back, it was a challenge for him to break apart from the moment they shared.  

Daisy saw the conflict in his eyes. “I needed to see you. I wanted to.” Her declaration only pained him as he finally stepped back. She already felt empty without his touch wrapped around her.

Ward ran a hand through his hair anxiously. He began muttering quietly “I can’t do this.”

Daisy was alarmed by what he was saying. She wasn’t expecting him to react this way. “What can’t you do?”

His breathing began to grow unsteady. “I can’t – not without knowing for sure.”

She was starting to panic not being able to make sense of what Ward was alluding to. “About what? What do you need to know?”

“The truth! About what was revealed when we were caught by HYDRA.”

Daisy’s stomach dropped realising he was cutting to the chase about that unresolved issue. She wasn’t ready for this confrontation.

Ward seemed to notice her uneasiness. “I’m sorry. I just –” He took a breath to recollect himself. “Is it true? About the baby?”

The situation was so complicated and screwed up that Daisy couldn’t pick a definitive answer. “Ward, you said that ‘There are things about me that you wouldn’t like if you knew’. I think that applies to Skye as well.”

He swallowed and looked down to the floor taking her reply into consideration. Ward shook his head. “I have to know. Did y – did she plan to use our baby against me?”

Daisy could see how much it pained him to even ask that question. She bit the inside of her cheek. “I don’t know.”

“You said you could see into her memories. Surely you can find out.” His voice ended on a shaky note.

He really was after the truth. There was no way of getting out of it. “I can see into her memories, yes but only fragments of it which means that I may not know the whole story. But I’m not going to defend her actions that may be incriminating no matter the angle.”

Ward was still on edge waiting. “Did she do it?” He enunciated every word.

Daisy sighed bracing herself for letting Ward down easy. “From what I saw when Fitz started talking about it, yes. She agreed to monitor you. She told HYDRA she was pregnant before she told you and that…you’d try to make an honest woman out of her which would let her find out if you were with SHIELD or not.”

The expression on his face was that of a person witnessing their whole world crumbling to pieces. The truth stung Ward hard and he could only blow out a steady breath to deal with the pain. His eyes appeared to be glassy.   

“I’m so sorry, Ward.” Daisy wondered if the apology was redundant especially when she was the painful physical reminder of the woman that he loved who also betrayed him.

He was unresponsive for a few moments until he cleared his throat. “No. You don’t have to be. It wasn’t you directly who did it.”

She looked at him with confusion trying to make sense of his entire reaction to the news.

“I guess I was holding out hope that the Doctor was wrong and that you” He stopped himself and met Daisy’s gaze. “that she’d still be the girl I knew.”

Her heart was struck with a wave of empathy. She had been in this same situation when Ward back in the real world was outed as a HYDRA agent. Daisy remembered vividly how heartbroken and terrified she was in that bathroom after finding Koenig’s body. Most of all, she recalled her denial of the truth and the desperate attachment to the Ward that she knew and fell in love with. Daisy knew there was no form of comfort in the world for what the Ward in front of her was feeling right now. “For what it’s worth, she still loved you. I saw a moment when she was regretting agreeing to the mission.”

Ward’s gaze dropped downwards again. “Clearly, I wasn’t enough.” A silence fell over them and Daisy knew she didn’t have the words to make him feel better. “Where’s Mace?” All he could afford to do was switch the topic.

Daisy ran along with his choice. “He went on a mission with Jemma and Coulson. He said it was a rescue mission.”

Ward nodded his head remembering the detail Mace had shared with him. “Yeah, he mentioned something about that.” His expression morphed into one of guilt. “Before I told him to leave me alone.”

Daisy clasped her hands. “Your emotions are natural. You just snapped. These things happen and Mace is okay with it. He understands.”

“I just want to be normal again.” Ward wiped his face with his hand.  “I’m tired of all of this already. Even Mace must be getting fed up with it. That’s why he wanted to leave.”

She shook her head. “He wanted to help and he still does.” Daisy paused bracing herself for telling him about her updated role regarding him. “Either way, I’m here to help you while he’s out. I might have a lot more to offer than him. I know all about Inhuman transformation.”

He was immediately alarmed by the proposal. “No. I don’t want to put this stress on you. I’m dangerous.”

Daisy knew it was going to be hard for him to agree. “It’s okay, Ward. I know firsthand about this whole process.”

“You need to stay away. I don’t want to hurt you. Either of you.” He glanced down to her bump with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

She followed the path of his vision and rubbed her hand over the curve of her abdomen. “You could never hurt me.”

Ward’s fingers twitched. “I know but I can’t risk it.”

“Please, listen to me. I want to help you get a hold of this.”

“There’s nothing to get a hold of here. You should go.” He turned around to face the wall clearing wanting her to leave.

Daisy wasn’t going to back down. “Ward! I can help you. I know what you’re going through.”

“No! You don’t!” Ward felt the rush of warmth starting to build in his body. “You don’t know the first thing about what I’m going through. I’ve been ratted out of my position in HYDRA. The woman I love was on a mission to out me of my alliance to the point that she used our son as a pawn in this scheme. I can’t tell what’s happening with me anymore because all I feel is this unescapable heat and fire stuck in me running through my veins.” His breathing had become erratic as he let go of all the rage that was rightfully pent up within him. Ward clenched his fists tightly feeling the signature heat of his powers itching to break out of his skin.

Daisy took note of his tense stance. “Ward, you need to release them.”

He was so overwhelmed he almost forgot that she was standing in front of him. “What?”

“Your powers.” She raised a hand carefully as she stood back. “It’s bad to suppress them. You need to let go.”

“That’s the last thing I want to do.”

She moved back towards the tablet tapping at the settings to bring up the shields again. “You need to, Ward. It’s hurting you more to keep them in than release them.”

“I’m not going to.” Ward gritted his teeth.

“Think about what HYDRA did to you.” Daisy had to pour the gasoline to ignite his anger. “What they made Skye do. They’re the ones who did all of this to you.”

His fists started to shake uncontrollably until he let go with a yell. Daisy closed her eyes as the bright flames filled the room. She felt the intense heat that touched the invisible barrier between them. The inferno died down within moments unveiling Ward who stood behind the powerful incandescence. He panted and looked at the aftermath of his unleashed powers. The walls were blackened from the fire and a cloud of smoke began to hover near the ceiling. He was surprised by how he felt at ease without the irritating pit of scorching fury threatening to spill over within him. “I’m sorry. It’s just…it’s gotten too much now. I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

Daisy was relieved that he felt somewhat better and could find a release of the built-up energy. She watched as he sat down on the floor leaning against the back wall. She bit her lip debating about asking a question that had been eating away at her. “Why did you do it? You didn’t need to get terrigen and transform. I’m sure you would’ve found other ways to get out.”

He fidgeted with his hands. “It was the only way I could get you out. I had to be the bigger threat for them to distract them from you. It worked perfectly for your part. The rest was just a gamble to see if I’d get out but you…” Ward’s gaze flicked up to meet hers. “Both of you were the priority no matter what. Even after what I learned. It was the one thing I was sure of.”

Before she could grace his heartfelt disclosure with a response, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs distracted them. It was one of the SHIELD agents who came into view and regarded Daisy. “Ma’am, we require your assistance upstairs for a communication issue.” She was immediately torn between staying with Ward and potentially helping the team who could've been affected by this problem.

“Go.” Ward was the one to answer the request. “They need your help.”

Daisy swallowed but gave an affirmative nod to the agent to specify that she was going to follow. He left the two alone and exited the vault. She turned to face Ward.

“I’ll be fine. The team needs you more.” The exhaustion could be heard in his sigh. “Despite everything, I’m glad you’re safe, Daisy.” He attempted to give a smile of gratitude but it didn’t sit right on his lips. Ward got up to move in the direction of his bed expecting her to leave.

Seeing this Ward call her by her real name stung her heart. It only showed his defeat and acceptance over his Skye. Daisy didn’t want to leave him in a miserable state. “I’ll be back. I promise.”  

He didn’t reply or turn around but she was intent on returning to him as soon as possible. Daisy had a last look at Ward before she forced herself to go up the stairs leaving him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward determine what they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here I am with another update! I've even finished the next chapter already and wrote a portion of 29 since I was on a roll but I'll save that for the destined post date. For this story as a whole, we have another 8-10 chapters left till the end based off my planning and boy are you in for a ride. 
> 
> Again, thank you for continuing to read and leave kudos/comments! Hope you enjoy!

Daisy had spent an hour with the reserve agents upstairs fixing a communication link between the base and the team in the middle of the mission. Mace provided an update that they had reached the destined HYDRA enlightenment centre and were about to infiltrate it. She let them return to their course of action while she excused herself to return to Ward. Daisy asked about his mealtimes thinking it was time for him to have something. She ended up carrying a tray of food along with a water bottle for his consumption. Daisy was relieved to see the smoke had cleared up in the room since the vents had to keep good circulation of oxygen. She also felt at ease seeing Ward awake as he sat against the wall. 

She went over to the tablet fixing the settings to bring down the invisible barrier. “You need to eat.”

Ward shook his head. “I’m not hungry. Not when I feel like my insides are burning up.”

Daisy placed the tray on a small desk that was able to be moved on its wheels. “Given that your power involves fire, I can only think that it requires fuel.” She rolled it over to him before sitting down against the wall with him. “That’s where your food comes in. Your metabolism as an Inhuman increases.”

Ward listened to her intently sharing the logic and knowledge of an Inhuman. He was still paranoid of her being so close to him even in his state but he also craved her presence which helped him stay calm. Ward glanced back down to the tray in front of him before timidly reaching for it to pull it closer.

Daisy smiled seeing that she reached through to him. He began to eat the sandwiches that were provided for him. It seemed Ward didn’t realise how hungry he was when he ended up devouring the meal within minutes. He downed the water bottle quickly seeking the temporary quenched relief that the liquid provided.

“I never would’ve thought fire abilities would be your gift.” Daisy’s tone was genuinely curious. 

Ward’s expression dropped. “I did go to prison for arson. I set my family home on fire. I think this is just the universe’s way of making me pay for my crimes.”

The haunted look in his eyes gave her pause. She realised Ward’s family history was still screwed up in the Framework. It broke Daisy’s heart to see him so beaten down. She needed to remind him that he wasn’t alone. “I would’ve transformed too if I could’ve but, I didn’t want to risk the danger.” Daisy looked down at her abdomen. She could only imagine what would’ve happened to the baby during transformation.

Ward followed her line of vision. His hand reached out in reflex but he curled it and kept it to himself. He wanted nothing more than to be close to Skye and their child but he was now a danger to them. Ward redirected his attention to the first part of Daisy’s statement. “Do you know your powers already in the other world?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ve transformed back in my world. I’m able to manipulate vibrations in the environment. I’ve even got the nickname of Quake because of my powers.”

His face lit up with awe at Daisy’s abilities. “Wow.”

“I can tell you, it was quite scary at first trying to control my abilities because they were so destructive but I got there.” She felt a tingle in her chest as she reminisced about the early days when she properly became Inhuman. “I use it to the best of my ability to help others. I know you’ll be able to also with your powers.”

Ward appreciated her faith. He flexed his fingers feeling the warmth coursing through them. There was hope and the proof was sitting right beside him. “That only makes me wonder what powers our kid would have given our abilities.”

Daisy chuckled. “Our kid would probably be something like an ‘avatar the last airbender’ situation. You have fire. I have earth. Who knows? He could have air or water or master all the elements.”

That pried a laugh from Ward who seemed to understand the reference. Daisy admired the genuine smile on his face feeling happy that she was the one to place it there. Ward glanced down to the hem of his shirt while he fidgeted with it. “You know, I’m still a little confused.”

“About what?” Daisy arched her eyebrow wondering what he was referring to.

There was a timid grin shaping his lips. “About why you kissed me.”

Realisation struck her hard at the reminder of her bold act. If she was being honest, Daisy shocked herself with her choice of action. Her heart took control over her head and she gave into her desires.

“I’m not complaining but it just took me by surprise.” Ward tried to ease the silence with a light-hearted jest.

Daisy cherished his effort as the corner of her mouth twitched wanting to form a smile. It was almost the same sentiment when she first kissed him back in the real world in that supply closer before he went to fight. “Does saying that ‘I felt like it’ count as a good enough reason?”

Ward exhaled a small chuckle. “I guess it’s acceptable.” The amusement was soon replaced by a serious matter weighing down his mind. “I’m only asking because we’re not exactly who we are to each other. I’m not the Ward from your reality and you’re not Skye at the moment.”

She agreed on this important point. There was only so limited humour that Daisy could use to deflect about the truth on her feelings. “The most important thing after you’ve gone through Inhuman transformation is to not lose touch with your humanity. It’s easy to think that you’re a monster and that you’re a threat but at the end of the day, you’re still you. You just have another ability and gift at your disposal. You’re still a person capable of love and…being loved.” That was as upfront as she was going to get.

He was silent possibly thinking over Daisy’s words. She watched him carefully until he opened his mouth with a sincere question on the tip of his tongue. “You still love me?”

The air from her lungs was expelled rapidly at the confronting matter in front of her. The answer was clear but Daisy still needed so much strength to say it.

“Or is it the other version of me back in your world that you love?”

It was a tough question. The universe had presented a unique set of circumstances that allowed her the chance to see Ward again. An ideal version of Ward that was built on what made her love him. Despite the clear differences between the two Wards she got to know, she couldn’t dismiss one while preferring the other. “Thing is, you’re still him. You have the parts of him that I knew and loved.”

“Knew? Loved?” The realisation sunk into Ward. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Daisy kept her eyes down to the floor. She swallowed not having the heart to tell him that he was no longer alive in her world. She managed a nod to confirm his speculation.

He blew out a breath at the heavy news. Silence fell over them as they stared ahead. “That really puts things into perspective.” Ward shook his head in disbelief. “It’s hard to think of a world where I’m dead and we’re not together.”

“We were together.” She was compelled to share about the reality that she lived with him. “Things fell apart though and we fell out of each other’s orbit. Then, he was killed and he was gone.”

Ward could see the anguish in her eyes. He could only imagine what happened between the version of him and Daisy in that world. “I get this feeling he wasn’t a great guy especially whenever I’m around Simmons. She hated my guts when we first met and I guess it was because of association.”

Daisy was astonished that he was so understanding towards Simmons who undeservedly despised him. He was right on the money for picking the reason. “Yeah, in a world where all of us were with SHIELD, he was the one who was HYDRA and it threw a wrench in most things.”

“Just like how I’m SHIELD in a world full of everyone hailing HYDRA.”

The universe had a funny way of balancing things. Daisy recognised the paralleled irony of the real world and the Framework. Between the two of them, one would be loyal to HYDRA causing a rift in their relationship. It was hard to pinpoint who had it worse when they examined their situations. Daisy’s perspective on the world had been changed for many things though. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t totally understand him until I met you.” She glanced up to him as if she was facing the Ward she abandoned back in the real world. “I guess there was some good in him all along.”

The two of them fell into a pleasant stillness. They both made peace with the irrevocable nature of their connection. The fact that they crossed each other’s paths in two realities and perhaps infinite more that they didn’t know of proved the power of the universe in their lives.

_(I’m no clairvoyant but I do believe some things are meant to be.)_

Loyalty was a key characteristic of their relationship that would be shaken in many instances. This time though, she was adamant about proving her devotion to help him. “I don’t know how much of your Skye I share qualities with but the one thing I know for sure is that I’m here to help you. I’m the version of her that wants to get you through this huge change in your life.”

“You don’t have to be her, Daisy.” Her real name still took some getting used to whenever it would roll off his tongue. “I mean, it was hard to swallow what I learned about Skye and like you said, we’ll never know the whole truth for sure. Part of me still wants to believe that it was an elaborate plan and she wasn’t going to turn on me but I’m accepting what happened." Ward sighed and turned to her. "I’ve had the luck of getting to know you over the past few weeks. You should know that you can just be yourself because that’d be more than enough for me.”

She gazed into his eyes seeing his sincerity and vulnerability. "You're more than enough for me too." It wasn't the infamous three words that would blatantly reflect her feelings but it was close enough.

Ward read between the lines comprehending what Daisy was trying to say. He glanced down to her lips already drawn to them as he leaned forward. She met him halfway capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Their second time doing this had a gentler quality but it made Daisy's heart race nonetheless.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy learns what the team has gained and lost after returning from the rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter especially because it brings some particular characters back into the fold. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

Evening fell and Daisy had resurfaced to the base’s entrance after she received the message of the team’s arrival time. She was waiting anxiously hoping that all had gone to plan and everyone was safe. Guilt was biting at her quietly when she realised she hadn’t thought much about them while she was with Ward. It may have been due to her slow start of assisting him with his powers which he finally agreed to.

The doors suddenly opened and Daisy held her breath to see the aftermath of this mission. Luckily, Coulson and Simmons were the first ones to step through much to Daisy’s relief. Two SHIELD agents followed in standing beside May who was in handcuffs which was a shocking sight to Daisy. Coulson approached the two agents sharing words with them which might’ve involved the order to take the handcuffs off as he pointed at them. They declined his request and instead led May down the opposite direction of the hallway most likely leading her to a cell.

Jemma and Coulson walked towards Daisy and he signalled for her to follow them as they walked to the debrief room. “I’m glad you’re both safe. What happened?” She started up the conversation.

Coulson walked in step beside Daisy while Jemma was on his other side. “It was…quite exhilarating. It was a success. We rescued some prisoners from HYDRA. Some of them including my own students from school.”

They reached the destined room that was empty. Jemma shut the door while Coulson lowered his voice. “There was a casualty though for this mission.”

Daisy folded her arms worried by the change in their demeanour. “What did we lose? Also, how did you guys get May back here.”

Jemma shared a look with Coulson before she exhaled a shaky breath. “Firstly, we lost Mace. He’s dead.”

She was horrified. “How is that possible?”

Coulson had a haunted regard as he recalled what happened. “The building we were in was about to cave in but we were trying to get out as many prisoners onto the bus. Mace offered to hold up the remaining parts of the building till we got out. Once we reached the bus, it was only a pile of rubble.”

The scientist shook her head. “Him dying in this world means that he’s also dead in reality.”

Daisy closed her eyes realising the stakes of staying in the Framework had finally come to fruition. Mace was the first victim to perish under the virtual world AIDA had constructed.

“As for May, she was the one who told us to get out.” Coulson continued the answer to Daisy’s initial question. “She even got us off HYDRA’s radar. She genuinely helped us but for some reason, she’s being taken in as a prisoner.”

At least they managed to get May back into the fold before she could be harmed by either AIDA or Fitz. As long as they were together and away from HYDRA, Daisy knew the team stood a chance. Following Mace’s situation though, she could see their time was precious. “I’ll see what I can I do for her. I’ll need to talk to her a bit later.”

Coulson nodded. “I might go check out if any of the other agents need help. I want to make sure those kids get back home safely.” He departed with a final smile before he left the room.

The silence between Jemma and Daisy weighed down on them now that they were both alone with their lingering tension. If anything, Jemma was acting more civilly and less hostile. Daisy didn’t know what to say to break the quiet.

“There’s someone else here who you might want to see.” Jemma weakly waved for her teammate to follow her as they navigated to the common room. It was filled with agents and some civilians who were all in the midst of various chatter. Jemma directed Daisy towards a tall figure clad in dark casual clothing after changing from his prisoner uniform.

It was a ghost of one of their friends gone too soon and Daisy couldn’t help but beam with happiness. “Trip! Oh, my God.” She rushed over to her former teammate and threw her arms around him. “It's so good to see you!”

He went rigid in movement. “Hey person I don't know.”

“Right.” She suddenly realised how awkward it must’ve been for him that she was hugging him. Daisy was a complete stranger to him in the Framework. She pulled back and faced him. “Yeah, sorry. I-I heard about your mission. Awesome job.”

Jemma glanced between the pair seeing the slightly different dynamic that was between Daisy and Trip back in the real world.

“Thanks.” Trip still had an edge of confusion in his voice. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

Daisy looked over to Jemma as if asking if she had mentioned her to him. “Um,” She wasn’t entirely sure how to introduce herself to this version of Trip who funnily enough, didn’t even know her real name either before he died. “I’m…Daisy. I’m also known as Skye.”

Trip’s face suddenly lit up with recognition being triggered by the mention of her name. “Oh. Oh! You’re Skye.” He pointed to her while looking off to the left trying to rummage through his memory. Trip found what he was looking for when he clicked his fingers. “You’re Grant’s girl. Back before I got caught and when we were still working together, he wouldn’t ever shut up about you.”

She chuckled along with him as they discussed Ward who seemed to be a close friend and co-worker with Trip.

“And wow, yeah.” He gestured towards her swollen abdomen. “That’s right. He knocked you up then had to go AWOL to become a family man or whatever.” Trip had his signature smile back on now that the bewilderment was out of the way. “I’m so out of the loop nowadays but it’s really nice to put the pretty face to the name. Where is he, by the way?”

Daisy glanced over to Jemma’s spot to check if Trip was needed for anything else but she was nowhere to be seen. She clearly must’ve walked away once Ward was mentioned. Daisy had expected it and focused back on Trip. “He’s around here. We’re staying here keeping safe from HYDRA.”

“I figured he would’ve done that. Where’s he hanging around? Think I might surprise him.” He was already eager to reunite with his friend.

She couldn’t make him wait when he looked this excited. Daisy assumed Trip’s company could perhaps lighten up Ward’s mood. “Follow me. I can show you.” The two left the room and Trip followed Daisy towards the vaults. Once they entered the darkened hallway, he was evidently perplexed by the location. He kept his questions though when Daisy gave him a reassured look that they were at the right destination. Heading down the stairs, Daisy came into Ward’s view first then he was met with the surprise appearance of his friend.

“Damn, what the hell did you do to end up in the timeout corner?”

Ward chuckled at the sight of Trip. “Wow, you’re finally back.”

“Oh, no big deal. I was just chilling in a HYDRA prison.” He jokingly shrugged in a casual manner. “But Mace got me out during the rescue mission. What about you?”

Ward drummed his fingers against his leg. “I’m a bit dangerous at the moment. That’s why I’m here.”

Trip raised an eyebrow and glanced back to Daisy. “He always says this shit to come off as cool and whatever. You would probably know being his girlfriend.”

All of them laughed at Trip’s antics but Daisy noted how quickly the smile faded from Grant’s face.

“But seriously, what happened to you, man?” Trip crossed his arms and gazed at his teammate with concern.

He looked down and sighed. “I’m officially Inhuman. I turned just over a week ago and I’m still trying to get the hang of my powers. I’m a threat to everyone around me until I get control of this.”

“And he’s getting there. It’s a slow and steady process.” Daisy made sure to remind Ward of his progress.

Trip nodded his head in agreement. “If there’s anyone who can get things under control and handle it with style, it’s you. You don’t need to think of this Inhuman stuff that way. You ain’t a threat to me or anyone.”

Ward felt his heart flourish at the encouragements from two of his closest connections. He had to remember his mentor’s advice to be patient. Speaking of him, Ward cleared his throat. “Where’s Mace?”

Daisy and Trip shared a look that bled of sombre uncertainty. Ward didn’t know what the exchange meant. He waited for someone to explain until Trip finally spoke.

“He didn’t make it.”

His heart immediately sunk into a void hearing that his mentor was dead. This was just like the day he found out Victoria Hand was killed. Daisy wanted to comfort Ward when she saw how his face had fallen.

Trip sighed. “He sacrificed himself to let us get out of the building before it collapsed. One of these defected HYDRA agents helped us get away and we got back here but without him.”

Ward’s legs felt unsteady and he stumbled back onto his bed. He closed his eyes that were already beginning to brim with tears. 

“I’m sorry, man.” Trip already knew how affected Ward was going to be by the news. “I really tried to get him out but you know how he is. Once he’s decided on something, he won’t change his mind especially if it’s for the greater good.”

“Ward?” Daisy timidly approached him. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

His face was shielded by his hands. It was clear he wanted to just hide away from everyone. “I just want to be alone, right now.” Ward’s voice was faint but the grief could be heard.

She was unsure about leaving him but Trip looked at her and tilted his head towards the direction of the stairs. He was taking the cue to leave his friend because he knew how he was. “Call us if you need anything, Grant. We’ll be right outside.” Daisy watched as Trip moved to the stairs and beckoned her to follow with his hand. Seeing that Ward hadn’t looked up and was clearly shutting down in sorrow, she forced herself to go up with Trip.

* * *

The ambiance of the base had become melancholic now that word was spreading that Mace was killed. Daisy passed by agents and civilians that were all showing varying degrees of distress over the news. She decided to occupy herself by paying a visit to May who was being kept in an interrogation room.

Daisy entered seeing May was still handcuffed to the table. The older agent watched her carefully but somehow her signature mask of hostility had been softened. Daisy took a seat opposite her. “Are you okay?”

May grunted. “That’s not a usual direction you’d take for an interrogation.”

She leaned forward with sincerity in her eyes. “It’s because I’m not here to interrogate you. You wouldn’t be here unless you wanted to be.” 

May arched a brow as if she was impressed by Daisy’s observation. She glanced away as she thought over her limited choices to either be a prisoner or to help fight against what she saw. The latter choice could only be met if she told the truth. “That air strike was on my order. Those missiles took down that building along with the Patriot and for what? I was defending a cause that imprisoned children.”

Daisy could see the genuine guilt in her teammate. This gave her hope that May was perhaps breaking from the Framework’s grip. “You didn't know.”

She shook her head. “Doesn't change what I did.”

“You can't blame yourself for their lies. Once you learned the truth, you fought back.” Daisy paused as the pieces started falling together. This was the breakthrough for their stagnant progress of getting out of the Framework. “That is what we need. If more people see what you saw, maybe they'll fight back, too.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes after the mission and progress is gained for Ward's training with Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Please excuse me for using the time jumps & episodic timing of Ward developing the use of his powers. Also, hold onto your hearts because there's a certain moment in this chapter that made my heart weep while writing it. You'll know which one it is. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for continuing to read and support this story!

_Good morning! I'm Sunil Bakshi, and today, we are talking about justice. Yesterday, we witnessed a harrowing and unprovoked attack on HYDRA's Enlightenment Cultivation Center. The perpetrator: the Inhuman terrorist and Resistance leader who called himself "The Patriot" again acted with flagrant disregard for human life. But we are pleased to report the Patriot has been killed. That man will no longer stand as a symbol of evil and villainy allowing his obstructive agenda and network to end as seen in the recent dealing of former STRIKE division commander: Lance Hunter. While this is a cause for celebration, it is also a reminder to remain ever vigilant. One must never forget that danger can lurk around any corner._

_The same danger that can be seen in people like this woman, known by the alias "Skye,". She’s a fugitive still on the run after her escape from HYDRA. She was initially captured due to being a member of the Inhuman’s First movement. Her goal: destabilize Hydra from within. We warn our audience that this Inhuman has the potential to cause mass destruction, and she has been known to target civilians. We are asking you, the public, to do your civic duty and help bring her and killers alike to justice. Those who provide any information that could lead us to these criminals being rightfully caught, will be rewarded greatly for their compliance. We’ll be back later through the day to keep you informed especially with a piece on HYDRA’s new Head of Security demonstrating a new age of opportunity. Until then, I’m Sunhil Bakshi. Hail HYDRA._

* * *

The week that passed left the SHIELD base on shaky ground. Now that the Patriot – their leader and figure of hope – had been taken down, it left people feeling scared and anxious. The team had to try their best to maintain what he left behind in the base. Of course, HYDRA had hopped onto the opportunity to gloat about his demise along with sharing the little details of Hunter and Bobbi’s removal from the Framework’s existence. It certainly left Jemma and Daisy on edge knowing that Mace’s situation could now occur to any one of the team too. With May having joined them, their efforts were back on figuring out a plan to get out of the Framework. 

At the same time, Daisy was directing her attention to Ward. If she was being honest, she wasn’t as actively involved with the planning since she spent most hours with him. Ward distracted himself by throwing his mind into trying to control his powers with her help. He was still mourning the loss of his mentor but Daisy knew he could use the tragedy to help him concentrate. Their main training grounds was in the hallway of the vaults. Not many people ventured down to the vaults which meant they were alone with no distractions. Ward had only recently been able to help regulate the fire within him without it overwhelming his body. Currently, the pair were working on him creating a flame on his command.

“Remember, focus on the source of the heat then extend it to where you want it projected.” Daisy was circling him from afar as he stood with his palm face up.

His eyes were closed and his hand was shaking from trying to force the fire to sprout from his skin. Ward had only managed a small ember just a few minutes ago and he was chasing down that sensation again. He lowered his hand for a moment sighing in frustration. He opened his eyes rolled his shoulders as an attempt to loosen up. Ward noticed Daisy who briefly winced and rubbed her belly. “Are you okay?”

She gave a half smile. “Yeah. I’m fine. The baby’s been really active lately.”

He glanced down to her bump, his cheeks lifting up wanting to form a grin of fondness, before pushing away the pleasant interruption to assume his stance again. Ward looked down to his palm while breathing in and out slowly. Daisy watched as the skin of his hand began to glow for a moment. An ember commenced to bloom from his hand and Ward’s breath hitched at the sight. She folded her arms in anticipation while his fingers began to twitch trying to get the small flame to grow. It began to flicker in his hand until the light disappeared along with the flame. “Dammit!” Ward clutched his fist together and began to pace back and forth.

“Hey, it was almost there. You’re getting close.” Daisy was patient for his sake and she truly did admire his progress so far.

“It’s not close enough. It won’t come out. It’s just –“ Ward was agitated.

She could tell he was distracted and that it was impeding his concentration of using his powers. Daisy walked closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

He rested his hands on his hips. “Nothing. I don’t know. I just wasn’t focusing hard enough.”

“There’s something bothering you.” She tilted her head. “You can tell me. I’m here to listen.”

Ward waved his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing. It’ll go away.”

“No, it won’t.” She knew well enough whenever he would suppress something. “It’ll just be locked up inside you if you don’t let it out. Ward, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head and closed his eyes letting out a long breath. “It’s not fair.”

Daisy clasped her hands together. “What isn’t fair?”

“He didn’t deserve to die!” Ward raised his voice. “None of them did. Mace, Bobbi and Hunter all deserved to live but now they’re dead because of me.” He rubbed his neck as he cast his gaze downwards.

She shook her head. “They’re dead because of HYDRA. You can do right by them when you hone your abilities to fight HYDRA and save people.” Daisy was standing in front of him.

“I can’t even do that for them. I’m not strong enough to make a single flame on my order.” Ward stared down at his palms before they fell down to his sides.

Daisy stepped closer to him and he didn’t shy away. She reached up to touch his face and she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Ward shut his eyes and felt a soothing warmth rush through him from her tender touch. Daisy was the one to calm the wild inferno of emotions within him and he couldn’t help but crave her comfort every time.  

She kept her eyes on him as she reached for his hand and placed it on the side of her abdomen. Daisy had been sensing strong movements near her side from their baby and Ward deserved to know about it too. He was paranoid about directly touching her but Daisy trusted in him and his control over his powers. Her hand kept his pressed against her stomach as she waited for him to feel what she felt. Ward flexed his fingers carefully out of fear that he could accidentally burn her. When he felt a concentrated heat at one point of her stomach, he almost pulled away but Daisy kept his touch still. “It’s okay. You’re not hurting me. Just wait. You’ll feel it.”

Ward focused again on his hand as the heat returned. He glanced up to Daisy’s face just to make sure there was no discomfort. All he saw was her reassuring smile. Ward was confused trying to figure out what this patch of heat against his hand meant. He was startled by a sharp point of contact that responded to his hand. It almost felt like a tiny kick. Ward’s eyes widened realising that he just felt the baby move for the first time. He exhaled an exhilarated breath wanting to relive the sensation of their son. As if he heard him, Ward was answered with another small but powerful touch against his fingers. He moved his hand around the small spot of Daisy’s belly that their son was residing in. Ward gasped in wonder as he recognised the specific heat that surrounded the baby. “That’s him. I can sense his heat signature.”

Daisy was uplifted to see Ward not only in awe of their baby but also the secrets of his powers. She predicted that his pyrokinetic powers would result in an extra sense much like her own powers allowing her to discern certain frequencies of vibrations of people or objects. “Who needs an ultrasound machine when you’ve got the gift of fire abilities?”

He grinned at her joke and met her gaze. “How’d you know about that? That I was able to use my powers in that way?”

“I didn’t. I just knew that your powers were capable of more and that you would find out.” Ward’s hand was still caressing her bump and she was happy to see him at ease. “See? You’re getting it under control. It takes time and you’re getting stronger each day. Mace would be proud.”

The mention of his mentor brought a bittersweet smile on Ward's face but he knew the truth. “Couldn’t have done it without a great and very patient teacher.”

Daisy chuckled at the note of familiarity that his words held. She noticed the switch of their positions where now, she was essentially his S.O in regards to teaching him about his powers. Her mind was tickled by the thought that this time, they were definitely more than _just_ rookie and mentor. Daisy felt it in his warm touch over their child and the way he looked at her with complete trust and adoration. She was happily drawn to his embrace setting her hand over his chest intent on pulling him down into a kiss.

The two suddenly turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jemma was a few feet from them with her hands awkwardly clasped. “Pardon me for interrupting, you’re needed upstairs in the common room, Daisy.”

She nodded her head but took her time to move from Ward’s hold. Daisy looked up at him with her hand still placed over his heart. “I’ll be back. You keep practising while I’m gone.”

“Actually, I was hoping to bring Ward for a medical examination” That earned Jemma two stunned gazes from the pair. She fidgeted with her fingers. “Just to track how his health has altered after Inhuman transformation.”

Daisy’s eyes narrowed trying to figure out the nature of this examination. Her hand resting on Ward’s chest tensed up in defence. “Who’s conducting it?”

The scientist seemed uncomfortable under her teammate’s questioning. “I am. With the other medic currently present if I require assistance.”

Ward glanced between the two girls sensing the lingering discomfort that they shared.

Jemma was the one to sigh and address the underlying tension. “I promise it’s strictly for the benefit of his health. I have a history of examining Inhumans. I mean him no harm, Daisy.”

“That’s not what I was thinking –“

“It was. I can see it in your face.” The two of them shared an intense stare.

Daisy could see the honesty in Jemma’s eyes and stance. “I trust you, Simmons. But I need you to trust Ward too. He’s proven himself enough.”

She didn’t answer evidently conflicted with the idea of putting her faith in Ward again.

“It’s okay. I’ll go with you.” He broke the silence to set things into motion. “Daisy, you should go to the team.”

Both women were surprised by how direct Ward was being. Daisy raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Ward gave a nod. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m due for a check-up anyway. It’ll be fine.”

There was a quiet exhale of relief from Jemma now that he had ended the awkward exchange. Tension still lined her shoulders though knowing that she was going to have to spend time with Ward. Daisy was still shocked in her spot as he began to move away brushing her abdomen one last time. He followed Jemma who started walking ahead to the labs.

Daisy made her way to the common room and saw May and Coulson staring at a monitor. As she got closer, she saw a collapsing building and realised it was a video of the event that sealed Mace's fate.

May lowered her head in guilt. “Getting this footage out isn't enough to make up for what I did in HYDRA, but it's a start.”

Daisy could see the value in the video but she needed to remind everyone of the real plan. “Changing people's hearts and minds is great but I know the main way to destroy HYDRA for good. Remember the place Simmons and I were trying to find? Radcliffe told me where to go, how to find it.”

“The way out of this?” Coulson was listening carefully.

“Yes, yes. If we can get there, all of our problems go away. We just – we need all the help we can get.” She trailed off into a tired sigh knowing it was easier said than done to try and get there. Already, she was a convicted criminal thanks to HYDRA’s broadcast through the ‘news’.   

“I don't know what you mean.” May shook her head. “There's no magic bullet against HYDRA.”

Coulson pointed to the screen. “This footage is as close as it comes. I mean, people will finally wake up.”

“You don't understand. None of this will matter in the long run. It-It's” Daisy paused as she finally saw the bigger picture of using the footage. This could be their first real step in trying to get out of the Framework. “Coulson, this is the only chance to actually wake people up.”

He was on the same wavelength as her. “Maybe the only way to solve our problem is to solve _their_ problem.”

“What does that mean?” May folded her arms.

“Getting to Radcliffe's coordinates right now is next to impossible. We need a way to divide HYDRA's forces.” Coulson and Daisy shared a nod knowing that the disillusionment of the public in regards to HYDRA was the solution to their problem. “To save ourselves we need to save the world.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daisy sets out for a new team mission, Jemma is left to deal with Ward.

The next hour involved vigorous planning to project the footage to the public. The only place fitting for the task was the news station from where HYDRA aired their program. The three of them agreed to bring a team of agents (including Trip who decided to tag along) to infiltrate the building and guard while Daisy and Coulson were the key players to create and send out the message. Once the team was formed, they dispersed to get ready and suitably armed. Daisy chose to alert the other team members about the mission they were leaving for.

Entering the lab, she saw Ward sitting on a table with Jemma a few feet away tapping at a tablet. Daisy swallowed thickly noticing he was currently shirtless and had four of the small, circular monitors attached to different points of his torso and neck. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before but it still brought a rush of heat around her neck. Daisy blamed it on her body’s hormones as she approached him. “Hey.”

His face lit up when he saw her. “Hey. How did the meeting go?” Ward moved off the table to stand in front of her.

“Yeah, it went well.” She chewed on her lip bracing herself for notifying him about her involvement with the new assignment at hand. “Actually, I’m going with Coulson and May for a particular mission. We’re bringing a team.”

It was hard to miss the apprehension that flashed across his face. “Are you sure about going out there?” Ward couldn’t hide his fear of danger getting to Daisy following their last incident. Additionally, Mace’s death from the previous mission only heightened his worry for her safety.

Daisy managed a smile at his concern. “I’ll be fine. I promise. May and Coulson will keep me safe no matter what. Even Trip is joining us so I know he’ll be able to watch my six.”

His fingers drummed against the edge of the table. “Can’t they send someone else? We have heaps of other agents that could go in your place.”

She noticed his anxious movements and reached for his hand to calm him. “I need to help with hacking the broadcast signal. This has to be done so that we can get the truth out there. We have to clear Mace’s name of all the lies that HYDRA keeps spreading through Bakshi.”

Ward was conflicted when she raised good points about the new assignment. He knew that she had to go regardless and that he was on the losing front. Ward could only make one request. “Come back to me, okay?”

“I will.” Daisy squeezed his hand letting her promise show in her touch. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jemma tried her best to be unaware of the exchange between Daisy and Ward letting them have a moment. Her ears caught bits and pieces of their conversation that she tried to tune out in respect to their privacy. She couldn’t help but observe Ward’s vitals being measured in current time. Within minutes of being in Daisy’s presence, his heart rate had increased significantly. Jemma would’ve rolled her eyes at this response being programmed into his coding but she controlled herself.

“Hey, Simmons,” Daisy called for her teammate’s attention. “I’ll be back after this mission with May and Coulson. We’re planning on paying a visit to the news station to clear some things up. We also think this might get us a step closer to the Framework’s exit.”

“Okay.” Jemma kept her true thoughts quiet regarding Daisy’s sudden involvement with their goal to leave the Framework. She didn’t want to break the current peace they shared. “Be careful.”

She nodded in gratitude. “Thanks. I’ll see you both later.” Daisy backed away and turned to leave the room heading off onto the mission.

Jemma saw the final lingering glance shared between her friend and Ward. She resumed staring at the screen of diagnostics and readings from checking over him. So far, Ward looked healthy with changes mainly to his metabolism and temperature regulation due to the pyrokinetic nature of his powers. She had been subdued for the past hour hidden in her corner to allow the minimum amount of interaction with him. It eased her mind slightly to just view him as a generic Inhuman patient.

“Thanks again for doing this.” Ward broke the silence having taken his place back on the table.

She bit the insides of her cheeks at the attempt of Ward’s gratefulness. “If I’m being honest, I’m more so doing this for Daisy rather than for you.” Jemma could only pull back her hostility to bluntness. 

He decided to address the soreness between them. “I get why you don't like me.” She froze her movements as he spoke. “You think I'm someone I'm not.”

“Forget I said anything.” Jemma preferred it when there was no talking between them. “You don't believe me, and I can't really look at you.”

“Wow.” He scoffed. “What did I do in this other reality? Daisy only spoke about it vaguely. Did I hurt someone?” Ward’s expression morphed into one of dread. “Did I kill someone?”

Her jaw tensed up. “More than one.”

The curt answer was enough to confirm his suspicions about the alternate version of himself. It also proved his assumed reasons for Jemma being wary of him. There was only one response he could provide. “For what it's worth, for whatever I did do, I'm truly sorry.”

Shock lined Jemma’s face as she heard Ward’s apology. It was something she never thought she’d hear but the Framework still continued to present odd occurrences. Even ones including her dead former teammate turned enemy saying he was sorry. It only made her want to get as far as possible from him. “You’re all clear.” Jemma tapped at the screen in front of her to shut down the live readings from the monitors. “We’re done here for today. You may go.”

Seeing her ignore his apology only showed that his efforts were wasted. Ward had to at least try to alleviate the tension but it was unsuccessful. He pulled at the small circles attached to his skin and placed them on the table. He put his shirt back on peering at Jemma who was finalising the medical data based off her furious tapping at the device.

“Don’t even know why I bothered with this. Isn’t even real.” She was mumbling under her breath.

He paused after catching the sound of her murmurs. Ward was willing to accept Jemma’s refusal to trust him but he couldn’t say the same for her insistent attitude towards his world and existence.

She registered his presence still in the room and that he appeared to have something to say. “What?”

“Look at them.” Ward gestured towards the window that led into the hallway where Mack stood with Hope. “You feel that, don't you? The way he loves his kid?”

Jemma’s eyes landed on the pair. “Of course.”

“Then doesn't that make it real?” He scrutinised her carefully as he held her attention. “I know you’ve been the one to keep saying that this world is fake and that it’s just programming but it’s things like that which prove that line of thinking wrong. I can see what’s real between Mack and his daughter, I see it in all the agents and civilians mourning for Mace,” Ward inhaled a quivering breath. “I feel it whenever I’m around Daisy and our kid. Even right now, you must know I’m just as real as you are because of how much you apparently hate me. It’s something you should think about.”

She could see what Ward was trying to and it only made her grit her teeth since she had her rightful justifications for her mindset. “Rationalising all of this to being real will only make it more painful. I hate to tell you this but when we leave this world, you’ll be left behind. I don’t know what will happen to this place when we’re gone. I don’t even know if Skye or your child will still be here once we leave. That’s the reality of this situation. That’s why it was better to just view this place as generic code. That’s what I kept trying to drill into Daisy but it clearly didn’t work. She gave into the bloody Framework’s design because of you!” Jemma couldn’t control the rise of her voice. She took a steadying breath. “God knows how hard it will be for her to try and leave this place. I already know she won’t want to leave you.”

He absorbed all of the scientist’s reasoning and felt sympathy for her. All she was really doing was trying to protect her friend. Yet, Ward was the cause of Daisy having lost focus. He set her up for heartbreak. He could only compensate for Jemma’s work. “Then I’ll make sure she goes.” Ward swallowed. “I’ve been trying to not think about it but I love her enough to know she has to go back. Even if that means it’s without me.” He met her gaze. “If that’s what has you so worried then I’ll be the one to remind her she has to go back. I won’t hold her back here.”

Jemma was astonished by what she was hearing. Her instinct was to check his vitals that would indicate that he was lying. She knew it was a lost cause when she saw the steady heart rate on Ward’s monitor and the earnest look in his eyes. Ward had presented her with something unexpected once again. “You would actually do that?”

He gave a sincere nod. “I know that the things happening between me and her are complicated. In the end, it’ll be difficult especially when you all leave. I know that and Daisy probably does too but I couldn’t stop my feelings for her. When you do leave, I can rest easy that at least I let her know and that I helped her get back home.”

For so long, Jemma had only recognised Ward as a manipulative, dangerous and dishonest man. He was an enemy that had caused the team so much pain and hardship that she’d never forget. Yet, here she stood across from him and he was someone that was selfless, decent and genuine. Perhaps Daisy was right, this was who Ward could’ve been.

“Thanks again for the check-up.” He took her silence as the cue to exit. Ward felt he was better off leaving Jemma alone now that it was clear peace wouldn’t be achieved between them. Walking out of the labs, he missed out on her dumbfounded stare as she watched him.

* * *

  _Good evening. As you all know, a HYDRA facility was destroyed just over a week ago. HYDRA told you that it was an act of terrorism. They told you an Inhuman named the Patriot murdered civilians. But what they told you was a lie. We're going to show you what really happened. This footage was taken from the body-cam of a high-level HYDRA operative. HYDRA used this Enlightenment Centre to brainwash anyone who dared to question them. Jeffrey Mace saved these people, but HYDRA was willing to kill them just to maintain their lie._

As evening fell, the TV had been turned on to the news channel and Ward stood by the doorway as a collective of agents and civilians watched. He held a content smile seeing that the team had reached the station to tell the truth about Mace. They also were reaching out to the public to reveal HYDRA’s true colours.

_Once you see this footage, the truth is undeniable. HYDRA doesn't think we're smart enough to know when we're being fed alternative facts to keep us afraid, to keep them in power. Remember, there are more of us than there are of them. And now that we know the truth, we have a choice to make. We all have the opportunity to be patriots._

Daisy was in the van along with Trip, Coulson and May on their way back to the base. Some agents had volunteered to stay back to make sure the signal would continue playing after they had filmed the message. She trusted that her hack with the signal would keep it going without being interrupted but those agents wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Daisy was rubbing a soothing pattern over her stomach as she could sense the active movement of the baby.

_Will you take a stand? Are you going to hold them accountable?_

Ward pulled himself away from the door. He left the occupied audience in the room deciding to go before anyone would notice him. He began his breathing exercises as he navigated towards the vault hallways. Every moment of practice with his powers could get him closer to doing right by all his friends that were killed and wronged by HYDRA.

_A wise man once told me that a person can do anything once they realize they're a part of something bigger. It's taken me a while to understand that. For years, I was just a face in the crowd, a history teacher who spread HYDRA's lies. They seemed too imposing for any one person to fight. But now I'm choosing to stand up, to become a part of something bigger. I really do believe that together, we can accomplish anything. Because the truth is I'm not just a history teacher._

_My name is Phil Coulson and I'm an Agent of SHIELD._

The room erupted into cheers as the broadcast fell silent after the final word.

* * *

It was almost 9pm by the time Daisy, Trip, Coulson and May cautiously returned after their mission. Jemma and Mack were the main few to greet them at the doors. Daisy snuck away to the vaults knowing Ward must’ve been staying down there. The noise of the base soon dissolved into the tranquil quiet of the vaults as her footsteps echoed against the walls of the hallway. The silhouette of Ward could be seen in the dim lighting as his back was facing her. She approached him slowly assuming he must’ve been deep in concentration.

Ward sensed her presence nearby and he turned around unveiling a surprise for her. His face was illuminated by the orange hue of a flame currently being held in his hand. He was grinning at his new accomplishment regarding his powers. Daisy was captivated by the steady fire being preserved in his palm. The heat from the inferno radiated a comforting warmth that reached her face as she drew closer. He closed his fist to extinguish the fire and uncurled his hand to reveal its normal appearance of his skin.

“You did it.” Daisy couldn’t hide the proud smile that had formed on her lips.

Ward reached out to cup her cheek. “I saw you guys were successful too.”

She leaned into his touch feeling the lingering warmth from the fire he just produced. “It’s only the start of HYDRA going down. Think we may have reached out to a bit of the public.”

He leaned down to place a kiss on Daisy’s forehead before pulling her closer into a hug. She relaxed into his embrace knowing she was back in the arms of safety after a risky mission. Burying her face into his chest, Daisy wasn’t able to see Ward’s expression falter as he held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! OOOOOOOH I can only tell you guys that ANGST IS COMING! Unfortunately, it can't always be sunshine, rainbows and fluff. Next chapter will be quite a critical point of the story especially after that ending. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun fleshing out Jemma's frustration and attitude towards the Framework and especially Ward. I thoroughly enjoyed their scene together and it definitely made Jemma think some things over. 
> 
> Anyway, just a heads up: there might be a week wait for the next chapter as I have some important business this upcoming Monday and Tuesday. GOOD NEWS THOUGH: after Tuesday, I'll have more time to make my updates more frequent. I just hope I can stay in a good rhythm. I'm anticipating that this story will be completed before the end of the month so stay tuned. As always, thanks for continuing to read and support this story!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward have a confrontation about the future they may not have together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK! Oh man you guys better get some tissues out. It's gonna get real angsty in here!
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

The few days that passed saw a slight change in the Framework. The team had been keeping up with news about groups of civilians starting to protest and question the status quo of HYDRA. Things started to get into motion for the team and their plan to get out. The team had branched off into different tasks where Coulson and May were identifying the exit location that Radcliffe provided. Jemma and Trip had paired up to go on a recon mission regarding business on AIDA and Fitz.

That allowed Daisy the time to stay around Ward who was still mastering the potential of his powers. Currently, she stood in the hallways helping him train to use both hands to carry out his abilities. Ward was able to produce fire from each hand and even draw the two of them together to create a massive flame. She stood in the corner watching the bright and burning spectacle of Ward’s gift. He was a quick learner and was fortunately growing more comfortable with being an Inhuman. Daisy was without a doubt amazed and entranced by his development as a powered individual. There was something about him that demanded her whole attention and desire. It was something that compelled her to seek his company and enjoy every moment with him.

_Happiness_. That was what she never thought she’d get to truly experience again. Yet, here it was in front of her in the form of the man she was able to love again.

Ward noticed something different about her stare. “You okay?”

Daisy strolled over to him biting her lip. She only felt the urge to pull him down into a kiss. Her lips collided with his and she felt her rounded stomach press against his body. All that Daisy wanted was to get closer despite the evidence of their intimacy that was in the shape of her bump. She found herself almost feeling jealous of her Framework counterpart that had years of a life shared with this Ward. Despite his hold around her waist, something felt off about their affectionate exchange as if he wasn’t reciprocating fully.

She pulled away slightly with a breathless sigh and looked Ward over. Daisy started off easy with a smile. “I know I’m meant to be hormonal due to pregnancy but you can tell me if I get a little too eager.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mind it when you get eager.” Despite the playful inflection, his grin didn’t quite reach his cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Daisy tilted her head.

Ward nodded. “Yeah. I’m just a little tired today.”

“Have you eaten? Did you get enough sleep?” She had apparently adopted the ‘worried girlfriend’ persona quite rapidly since Ward developed his powers.

He chuckled at her questions. “I feel like I should be the one asking _you_ that considering you’re caring for two people at the moment.” Ward brought his hand up to caress her belly. He spread his palm over the surface seeking out the bundle of heat that was their son. 

Speaking of being concerned with health issues, Daisy remembered something. “I’ve been meaning to ask, how did the examination with Jemma go?”

Ward shrugged and let his hand drop away from her bump. “Yeah, it was fine. She said I was healthy.”

“Did she say anything to you?” Daisy was more concerned with Jemma acting unfairly towards him.

He scoffed. “Honestly, she was trying not to say much. It was a quiet examination but it was fine. She did her job.”

“Huh.” Daisy huffed out a breath in slight relief. “Well, hopefully you won’t need to be in that kind of situation again. I know Jemma is unnecessarily antsy about things involving you. You won’t need to deal with her for too long.”

Ward paused focusing on the last bit of her sentence. He ultimately won’t be around Jemma anymore in due time and it would be for one reason. He clenched his jaw knowing he couldn’t put off the inevitable topic that Jemma had shone some light on. “Have you thought about what will happen after all of this?”

She detected the serious tone of his voice. “After what?”

His shoulders were hunched and Daisy noted his evasive gaze. Ward was having a difficult enough time having to address the issue between them. “When you leave and go back to your world.”

She was taken aback by the shift of the conversation. Panic was starting to build up inside her knowing it was a subject she had been avoiding since they started spending time together. Daisy pulled a bewildered face to cover it up. “It’s not like it’s tomorrow that I’m leaving. Why are you so worried about it?”

“You will eventually leave, Daisy. You’ll have to go back home.”

The lack of eye contact from Ward only made her assume there was something in particular that he couldn’t spit out. She wondered if they were on the same wavelength. “Are you saying you want me to stay?”

His stomach twisted hearing her propose that idea. He knew he had to oppose it even if that was his own selfish desire. “I’m reminding you that when the time comes, you need to make sure to go.” Ward forced himself to regard her directly.

Daisy’s expression fell after hearing his true intentions for when she’d have to leave the Framework. “Why are you saying this now?”

Ward could see how her anguish was a perfect reflection to his own. He had to stay strong. “I’m only bracing ourselves for when it happens. You, Simmons and your team will need to get out before AIDA does something much worse.”

Daisy scoffed. “So, she _did_ say something.” She should’ve known her teammate caused Ward’s change of heart.

He took a step back not wanting to prompt her conflict with Jemma again. “It wasn’t like that. She was just pointing out the truth.”

“What truth?” She threw her hands in the air. “The whole spiel about the Framework being programming? That’s old news. We don’t need to go on about that anymore. Simmons just says that as some reassurance about Fitz.” Daisy momentarily felt harsh for her blunt remark regarding Jemma but she knew her point was correct.

It was becoming clear that the scientist’s prediction about Daisy was true. Ward wasn’t expecting her to be heavily against returning back to her world. “You believe it too, don’t you?”

She folded her arms. “Well, that’s what was ingrained in me when we first entered the Framework but now that we’ve been here for a decent period of time, it’s pretty obvious this world is more than that. It’s as real as it gets.” The swirl of movement within her abdomen was perfectly timed to remind Daisy of the legitimate existence that was growing inside her.

Ward sighed. He was on the losing front trying to convince her about going back. He had to remind her of her mission. “Maybe that’s her aim. It’s Madame HYDRA or AIDA’s plan to trap you. It’s working if you keep thinking that way.”

Daisy was baffled by his insistence for her leaving. She wondered if this was how life always turned out for her: nobody wanting her in the end. “Do you not want me to be here anymore?”

Ward shut his eyes evidently pained by her accusation. “Daisy, it kills me to think about you being gone. I want you to stay here with me more than anything. I want to raise our kid together but you have to go back to your world where you’ll be safer.”

“Who says I have to?” She advanced and stopped right in front of him staring into his eyes. “All that I know is that I’m safe with you. I’ll get my team out but I realised there’s nothing there for me back in my world.”

He shook his head. “You can’t do that to your team. You can’t do this to yourself. This world is dangerous and there’s so much more back in your reality.”

“You’re not there!” Her voice ended on a shaky note. Daisy knew she had broken the main rule in the Framework by being attached to Ward. She was able to admit she didn’t want to leave him. Screw the whole belief that he was just some virtual simulation. She wanted him. She had him now and she wasn’t planning on losing him.

It was the same for Ward. His heart’s true wish was to stay with her. In a sense, he had lost Skye after learning everything involving HYDRA and their baby. It was going to be agonizing enough to lose her twice once Daisy would leave. “I know I’m not there. I wish I could be but you can’t stay here. Not in a place where…it’s just coding and it’s not real.”  

“No,” She pointed at him sharply. “You are _not_ giving into that bullshit! This world – that’s been your home for your entire existence – is real. Frankly, this is a place that can be my home too.” Her hands gestured in a general direction indicating how she was at peace with the idea of living in this world.  

“This isn’t your home, though. Your real home is outside of this where’s it’s a lot safer.” It was evident that the two of them were approaching the matter from antipodal views with no sight of being able to meet in the middle. The back and forth discussion was making Ward’s chest constrict with despair.

His unwavering admonition of needing to leave the Framework made Daisy shut her eyes feeling them sting with tears threatening to fall. She wasn’t going to cry here in front of him. She blamed this response on her body’s hormones. Daisy moved to turn away from him.

“Skye – Daisy!” Ward corrected himself as he reached for her hand. He wasn’t going to let her leave in a distraught manner. Her gaze was casted downwards. “Please, look at me.”

Daisy forced herself to meet his eyes.

“You know that I love you.” He squeezed her hand. “Whether or not you’re Skye, I have this reflex to always be protective of you and look out for you.” Ward’s grasp travelled to her waist to close the space between them. “That means, I have to make sure you get back to your reality...even if it’s without me.”

She swallowed the unpleasant lump of realisation in her throat. “When I first entered the Framework, I was trying to make sense of why my life was the way it was set up. Sure, it could all be arbitrary and AIDA just made it like this to trap me. You’re right. At least, the one thing I can take away from this is that it’s not real.” Her upper lip twitched in bitterness. “The universe hates me enough for me to know I can never have this. You, me,” Daisy’s hand settled over her swollen stomach. She had been naïve to enjoy any of this. “None of this will matter in the end. Thank you for the reminder.” Daisy ripped herself from his hold rushing out of the room with a suppressed sob.  

Ward was anchored to his spot watching her walk away. His heart sank recognising that this same sensation of letting her go was how all of this was going to end.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma returns from her mission with game changing news that affects Daisy's dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Told you the frequency of updates was going to pick up slightly. I saw how upset everyone was after last chapter and well, guess you just gotta keep reading about what will happen.
> 
> As always, thanks for continuing to read and support this story.

Daisy rushed to the nearest place of privacy and solitude which happened to be a deserted corner leading to the locker rooms. No one else was near the hallways which thankfully meant: no one could hear her cry as she sat on the bench in the desolate room. She needed the moment alone to recover from the grim revelation that her choices of attachments in the Framework would culminate to her leaving empty handed. Her cheeks were slick with hot tears and her body was shaking with sorrow. It was hard to tell how long she stayed in that empty locker room trying to regain her composure before it would dissolve into sobs and tears again. By the third time, Daisy felt hollow enough to try and return among the bustling environment of the base’s inhabitants. Even with the expected surrounding of people, she felt more alone than ever. 

She wandered through the hallways linking to the common room. Thankfully, no one had approached her as she navigated to the place. Perhaps Daisy gave off the vibes that she wasn’t currently inclined to interact with others. She stopped a step short when she saw the familiar figure of Coulson standing by a table and turning around in time.

“Oh, I was just looking for you.” A warm smile grew on his face. “Just wanted to let you know Agent May and I were able to zone in on the location Radcliffe gave us. It's a bit further out west but we can get there especially with HYDRA forces dealing with the public at the moment." 

She offered a tepid nod in response to his success in his task. Things were really falling into place about how Daisy was going to leave this world. 

“Daisy, are you okay?” Coulson’s tone was full of concern.

She wiped at her eyes realising how puffy they felt and how he must’ve detected her current upset state. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Daisy sniffled and forced a half smile on her lips.

“Did something happen?” Her mentor lowered his voice as he approached her.

Truth was: a lot of things unravelled within the past few hours. She was staring down the barrel of a harsh reality that broke through her daze of happiness. Ward was right. She was going to have to leave him and he was just ripping the bandage off quickly to save them the pain. Daisy had led herself right into the trap of this problem and it wasn’t like anyone else could fix it. “No. It was just…” She waved her hand around helplessly as if trying to concoct the right words out of air. “Just thinking about what happens when we leave here. I had overlooked some consequences about it.”

Coulson was alarmed. “What consequences? Has HYDRA done something?”

Daisy shook her head knowing he wouldn’t understand. She didn’t need to share the burden with him. “It’s nothing. We’ll deal with it when we cross over.”

His gaze was still closely observing her trying to figure out what was wrong but Coulson didn’t press any further. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. Once Jemma returns with Trip, we can start getting a move on to Radcliffe’s location.”

She appreciated his effort to ease her distress. Daisy began quiet breathing exercises to calm herself.

“Have a seat and get some rest. Just take it easy.” Coulson gestured for her to go to the seating in the room. “I’ll be back. I just have to inform Mack about what we’ve done.” He left with a final glance at her to make sure she was okay.

Daisy followed his advice and sat down on one of the couches. She wasn’t sure what to do considering she would’ve normally been down near the vaults with Ward but that was now off the table. Daisy felt useless and confused in her woeful condition and resorted to watching the various agents and civilians floating in and out of the room minding their own business. She didn’t feel like talking so she ended up remaining silent in her corner rubbing small patterns over her stomach. This was a habit Daisy would have to get rid of soon especially in light of knowing the development of her proclaimed child would be gone too when she leaves.

She eventually shut her eyes attempting to chase down some peaceful moment in the midst of her storm of emotions. She lost track of time having drifted off into a light sleep until she was awakened by the more active movement of people within the room. The chatter had grown floating in from the hallways usually meaning someone was planning to leave or was returning to the base. Daisy blinked her vision back into focus seeing a small circle of people through the window which involved Coulson, Mack, Trip and Jemma. Her mood soured at the sight of her colleague and Jemma seemed to have spotted her watching.

It appeared that she was excusing herself to enter the room much to Daisy’s irritation. She stood up from the couch as Jemma walked through the doorway with her hands clasped. “Triplett and I just got back from the mission.” She took strides that matched her careful attempt of small talk towards Daisy and dropped her voice to speak privately. “There’s something you need to know.”

The anger within her began to bubble at the mere sound and proximity of Jemma. “Now’s not a good time, Simmons.” She couldn’t face her teammate that set off the chain of events that divided her and Ward.

“I’m sorry but you need to hear about this –“

“Are you?” Daisy’s inflection was sharp with accusation. “Are you _really_ sorry?”

Jemma’s eyes widened as she was taken aback by her friend’s aggressive demeanour. “Pardon?”

She scoffed in frustration. “Look, I don’t know what you told Ward but congratulations because it worked. I get it! He’s just a piece of stupid code that I’m going to have to leave behind when we get out. He knows that. I know that. Okay? Are you happy?” Daisy recognized she needed to walk away from her before she would blow up and say something worse.

“Wait, Daisy.” Jemma moved in front of her to block her path. She cringed while trying to throw together the right words to calm Daisy down. “I know I’ve been relentless about the nature of the Framework and yes, I did get angry at Ward. I told him…mean things that I perhaps should’ve not said.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “As if you could stop yourself from telling him he isn’t real. You did it to feel better about yourself and take your frustration out on him. Guess it’s a bonus for you now that he doesn’t want me to be here anymore.” Her speech wavered at the painful reminder of her fight with Ward.

The scientist fidgeted with her hands feeling the overwhelming guilt due to the fallout of her actions. It was amplified as she saw that Ward kept true to his word after their conversation. “It’s clear I’ve made an incorrect judgement. In fact, I just learned about something from the mission that may change everything. It might even provide a bridge between this world and our reality.”

Hearing Jemma continue to talk was now verging onto a pointless ramble. Daisy glared at her. “You’re kidding yourself. Okay? It’s too late. The damage is done. We can just leave this place now that Coulson and May have searched up where to go. We don’t need to care about this world anymore. Not like you ever did, anyway.”

Knowing she was losing her friend to outrage, Jemma knew she had to hurry her point. “Daisy, please. There’s something important I have to show you.” She reached for her back pocket pulling out a rod of paper. She unrolled a blueprint that seemed to have the details of a machine. “We found these plans for something called Project Looking Glass which is what AIDA is trying to use to create a human body for herself.” Jemma was relieved to see Daisy was engaged with the evidence of her discovery. “She’s been using Fitz to construct this machine that will allow her to cross from the Framework to reality in a proper human vessel.” She peered to her again before announcing the big deal breaker. “If she can get through to the real world, perhaps Ward could too.”

Daisy took a solid moment to stare at the blueprint and consider Jemma’s proposal. The possibility of having Ward come through to reality made her heart race. This was the perfect solution to the problem of her pending future with him. She couldn’t shake the feeling of hope that things could work out. She looked up to the scientist with glassy eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

Jemma sighed. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t accept this version of Ward until now. I was so blinded by the past that I couldn’t give this Ward a chance. It’s clear he makes you happy. That you love him and he loves you a lot. The least I can do is try to see if there’s a shot for him to come through to our world because I know how painful it’ll be for you to let him go.”

She blew out a heavy breath at the gravity of the opportunity right in front of them. It wasn’t exactly farfetched considering the realm of their jobs have involved aliens, super powered individuals and other planets. It was just overwhelming to figure out where to start regarding this option. Daisy cleared her throat. “Wait, does this mean we could bring others through? Like Hope or even Trip?”

Jemma directed her gaze back to the blueprint. “Theoretically, we could but we’re racing against time along with AIDA. Trip said the machine was close to completion which means AIDA could arrive back in the real world at any moment and trap us in the Framework for good.” She scratched the back of her neck. “There’s also the factor of persuading the certain individuals to go through a procedure that we can’t know for sure will work. What if the machine’s use is only limited for AIDA? I’ve been trying to make sense of the machine’s functionality but there are pieces I’m missing that are surely in Fitz’s safekeeping.”

There was so much to consider in such limited time. Jemma could see the lost expression on Daisy’s face. “You should go to him. Talk to Ward about it. I’ll ask Trip too about the possibility then we’ll meet in the middle for discussing with Mack.”

Daisy was shocked by her direct suggestion but nodded her head in agreement. “Okay. That’s a good place to start.” She only took a few steps before she froze in her spot. “Wait, Jemma,” Daisy turned back around, retrieving her strides to wrap her arms around her teammate. “Thank you for this. I’m so sorry for snapping at you like that.”

She smiled and welcomed her friend’s embrace knowing they had finally achieved forgiveness. “It was my mistake in the first place. I’m sorry for being unfair especially with Ward.” Jemma squeezed back having missed Daisy’s company and friendship.

The two of them let go with a final reassuring grin and went their separate ways to meet with their selected partner for discussion. Daisy hurried back to the vaults as fast as her feet could carry her. Her heart was pounding at the thought of her and Ward’s fear of being separated in the end now turning into a hope for their future.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tries to convince Ward of the possibility that he could cross over to her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS! I'm not kidding when I say I have the final run of chapters planned in detail in a document. Depending on whether or not I'll end up splitting chapters due to length, my prediction is we'll reach 40 or slightly more chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest update. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

Heading into the vault hallways, Daisy saw that they were empty with Ward nowhere in sight. She could only assume he must’ve retreated deeper into the actual cells after she left. Her hunch was correct when the lights turned on to reveal Ward sitting against the wall as she descended down the stairs. It was almost like they had receded to the careful stage of their relationship where they were unsure about each other. Both of them were quiet trying to get a read as to how the other was currently feeling. He was hesitant to approach or talk to her given their intense exchange a few hours ago.

Daisy cleared her throat before breaking the stillness. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He allowed the same soft greeting in response. Ward fidgeted with his fingers trying to determine the right words to say to her. “I’m sorry for what I said and that I overwhelmed you. I wasn’t really thinking.” His apology spilled out immediately following the hours he spent feeling guilty that he had upset her.

There wasn’t really anything that he needed to apologise for. “No, it’s okay. I’m the one who got a little impulsive and emotional.” Daisy knew she had been in the wrong to snap at him so viciously. “I know what you were trying to say and you’re right.” She braced herself for creating the segue that would explain her reappearance to him. “I can’t stay in this place but neither can you.”

Ward glanced up with sympathy etched into his expression. “I can’t leave SHIELD at its most vulnerable point with Mace gone and HYDRA getting more aggressive against enemies. If you’re talking about me going with you to your world,” He huffed at the impossibility. “We both know I’m stuck here and I can’t go over there.”

Daisy took a step closer. “What if you could?”

Confusion grew on his face as he detected the seriousness in her tone. “I don’t understand.”

She didn’t waste anytime to propose their new chance. “Simmons and Trip got back from their mission with a huge discovery. AIDA has been using Fitz to create a machine that’ll allow her to cross over from here back to my reality.”

Ward stood up as he listened intently. “How is that possible?”

“I only briefly saw the blueprint but she’s basically using the machine like a portal that is creating a human body for her to carry over her consciousness.” Daisy was recounting the key details from memory. “Simmons can explain about it more but the important thing is: we know a way to transport you and possibly other people to my world.”

It was a lot to process as Ward blew out a long breath. “Do we know for sure that it works?”

“It’s being created by Fitz. He’s a genius when it comes to these things and AIDA knew that. That’s why she’s using him to ultimately reach her goal of becoming a proper human or whatever the hell it is that evil robots want.” Daisy pulled a face thinking of the lengths AIDA went to for her personal motives.  

He tilted his head. “The fact that it’s being created by him is a guarantee?”

Daisy nodded. “Pretty much. Simmons also said that Fitz is almost done with it which means we’ll need to act fast to get to that machine. Plus, once AIDA transfers back to my world, we’ll need to leave before she tries to trap us.” She could see he was deep in concentration mulling over the information that she had dumped. Daisy felt a thrill of excitement that she maybe managed to persuade him. “So, you believe me? You’re considering it?”

However, Ward’s questioning fell silent as soon as she expressed her optimism. His expression was unreadable and he could’ve been ranging from pure scepticism to committed faith in the idea. “Why do you want to do this?”

Daisy was caught off guard by his query. “I thought it’d be obvious why.” After all, she immediately jumped on the opportunity to have him come back with her. That’s why she was here.

Ward looked uneasy as if his beliefs were something he had to reassess. “What happened to the whole idea of ‘everything in here is just programming and not real’?”

“Don’t you get it?” She moved closer to him placing her hand over his heart. “You’re real to me. What I feel for you is real.”

Meeting her intense gaze, he reached up to take her hand. The offer was tempting but it had to be too good to be true. “It’s dangerous, Daisy. I feel like we’re just trying to fill the void of something we’re both missing. Or in this case, _someone_ we’re missing.”

His reluctance gave her pause. It was something to consider that the two of them had lost their respective versions of each other. It was retrospective to think of the possibility that the two of them could stay together. Was it wrong for them to substitute the other who they had lost? “I know how it looks especially with our situation. I mean, it’s easy to say I’m replacing the Ward from my reality with you and the same goes the other way for me. Why can’t we do that though? I know I’m happy with you and I hope I’ve been able to be the same for you.”

He winced. “Do you ever think the universe had us in different realities for a reason? We probably were never meant to meet until this whole thing happened to your team.”

She could see him sliding back into the depths of doubt and fear regarding their future. “But we did anyway. That has to mean something. It isn’t a coincidence either that this machine popped up with perfect timing to solve this problem. You and I want to stay together so this is how we can do it.”

Ward shook his head. “You and I both know things are never handed to us on silver platters. We both have the history and experience of the universe royally screwing us over.”

Daisy recognised his distrust of the higher powers that carved out every moment of their lives. It was all too familiar for her and it was already a surprise that she was invested so much in this hopeful opportunity. “What if this is the universe changing tides? Think about it: if we manage to get to the machine and you’re able to come over to my world, there won’t be any of this HYDRA madness to deal with. You’ll be with my team. You’ll be with me. Plus, things aren’t as strict back there regarding Inhumans.”

His line of vision was cast downwards possibly aimed at her belly. Ward’s hand reached up to stroke the curve that represented a future he believed he had with Skye. Now that she was assumedly lost, Ward knew he didn’t have much left especially in conjunction with Daisy’s expected departure. This proposal of going over to her world was the only flicker of light in an otherwise bleak and dark fate for him.

“Please, Ward.” Her desperation couldn’t be concealed as she gripped his shirt. “My world might not be perfect but I can promise it isn’t anything like this HYDRA hell hole. You said it yourself: it’s safer back at my home. I know it’ll be safer for you too if you come with me.”

“It’s not my safety that I care much about. It’s you.” Ward had already shared his wishes involving staying with Daisy. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern. “Do you want me back there? Am I worth this trouble to get across?”

Ward’s eyes were pleading for her honesty and it cut deep into an undisclosed part of her that had been whittled down after all the hardships she's been through. Daisy had given up on wanting things long ago knowing they'd never come true or would suffer a terrible fate. Yet, she couldn't let go of the prospect of having someone that she loved back in her life properly. “We can both start over. We can have another kid with no lies and no threats of HYDRA.” Daisy was left breathless after her own admission and desire regarding their future. Her heart was truly set on having a real family with him after the Framework provided her already with a glimpse. “And yes, you're worth all this effort. I just want you safe and back with me.” It was the simplest terms that she could break her wish down into. The raw sincerity in her answer made the air heavy with silence as Ward listened. 

“Okay.” Despite the timid volume of his reply, his regard was honest and affirmative. “If you really want this, we can give this dimension crossing machine a shot. I’ll go with you.”

The joy that washed over Daisy made her pull Ward into a hug. Of course, there was a lot to plan ahead to even carry out the mission of reaching the machine. What mattered to her though was that he was willing to take a chance at the possibility of going to her world. Based off Ward’s tightened hold around her, he wanted to be with her just as much. Neither of them were giving up on what they had. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the team prepare to go to the Framework's exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This one will be a slightly longer chapter than usual with a lot of interaction between Daisy and some of the team. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

The next two days were filled with even more planning and additional discussion about Project Looking Glass. The machine was a huge variable to consider regarding its capabilities and importance in relation to AIDA’s motives. Jemma had teamed up with Daisy and Ward to try and figure out a plan to reach the machine which was surely in HYDRA’s secure hold. Simultaneously, they knew they had to be mindful of the team and their time that could be cut short at any moment.

During the morning, Daisy caught sight of Mack and Hope in the hallway carrying packed bags. She picked up her pace to catch up to them. “Hey, what's with the luggage?”

“We're going home.” Hope held onto her dad’s hand with a warm smile.

“Yeah, we just wanted to free up some bunk space for those more in need.” He paused his steps as Daisy moved in front of their path.

“That's super thoughtful, but we actually have a situation.” She felt a brief rush of worry that Mack was planning on leaving the base when she needed the team together. It was going to be hard to tell him that Hope wasn’t real or try to persuade him to put her through the process of crossing worlds. The least Daisy could do was stall him until the moment of truth. “Simmons had some intel that could help us take out Madame HYDRA for good.”

“Sounds like you might want someone who's a little more combat ready.” Mack was uncertain about the significance of his involvement.

“We need you.” Her tone was adamant about him sticking with the team.

An awkward beat followed and he furrowed his brows in concern. “Alright. So, what is this mission, then?”

“Dad, don't be embarrassing.” Hope chimed in.

He put his bag down for a moment. “Well, how is asking a question embarrassing?”

“Because she needs your help. She was in jail.”

“It wasn’t exactly his fault.” Daisy jumped in to clear Mack of any remaining guilt he may have had over the incident during his interrogation.

The ten-year-old turned towards her. “You're just saying that because you escaped and kicked Madame HYDRA's –“

“Don't you dare say it.” Mack knew what the end of her sentence was going to be.

“Butt.” Daisy finished it off for Hope. She played along by taking turns with her of saying related phrases leading to the term “Ass.”

“Hey! Hey, okay.” Mack pulled Hope closer to him to quiet her down. “Alright, alright. You're not being a really good influence right now.” He tilted his head towards Daisy.

“Come on, Dad. She's the biggest hero in SHIELD. You have to say yes.” Hope grinned to continue persuading her father.

He sighed seeing he had no choice. “Okay.” Mack ran his hand under Hope’s chin with affection. He regarded Daisy. “Just promise you'll have me back in time to put Hope to bed.”

She met his gaze. “I'll make sure you're exactly where you need to be.” She held her hand up towards Hope and the little girl jumped to high five her.

Hope observed Daisy’s swollen stomach. “Have you felt the baby move?” Her tone was full of curiosity.

The agent beamed back. “Yeah. He’s pretty active.” Daisy’s palm traced a circle along the outwards curve of her bump. “He kicks a lot. I think he got it from his dad.”

“Whoa. I always wondered what it’d be like to have a younger brother or sister.” She was only saying her thoughts aloud.

“Alright, go put your things down in the common room. I’ll meet you there.” Mack interrupted before that can of worms could be opened. Hope giggled and followed her dad’s instruction skipping down the hallway with her backpack bouncing with each step. He picked up his own bag and began to follow Daisy who was setting a path for the debrief room. “I’m glad things are working out for you and Ward.”

“Oh, yeah.” Daisy suddenly recalled the conversation they had just over a week ago. “Well, we finally got to talk and I’ve been helping him with the Inhuman stuff.”

“That’s good to hear.” Mack nodded his head. “It just occurred to me that probably means your little one is also Inhuman too.”

She looked down and fondly patted her bump. “Yeah. It’s probably why he’s so energetic as well.” Daisy enjoyed the light-hearted chat she was able to have with her teammate. Their Framework counterparts had the mutual interest of children and it was an interesting addition to their dynamic. Although she knew her unborn son was strictly a simulation, Mack definitely didn’t view his daughter as anything less than real. It would only make this delicate conversation difficult to navigate but Daisy knew she had to make a start. “Actually, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Sure. Thanks to my little girl, I’m completely at your service.” Reaching the debrief room, Mack placed his bag down in a corner and turned his attention towards Daisy.

She folded her arms. “You remember what Simmons and Trip found on their mission? About Project Looking Glass?”

He nodded. “Yeah. That weird machine.”

“Did you get a good look at it? Were you able to make much sense of it?”

Mack pursed his lips trying to find the right answer. “I know I’m an engineer but those blueprints were for some kind of advanced technology. I don’t think I’m capable of providing much insight about it.”

“That’s okay.” Daisy waved a hand to dismiss his worries. Knowing the engineering specifics of the machine wasn’t the main concern. “I was just asking if you had seen the premise about it and how Madame HYDRA was going to use it.”

“If I remember right, Simmons explained something about the machine having an entrance and an exit like a portal. Madame HYDRA was going to use it to cross over to another reality in another human body.” He huffed a breath at the intricate nature of the machine. “It’s like something straight out of those classic sci-fi movies.”

“Yeah, you can say that again.” She was comforted by Mack’s little quips about what crazy things they saw in their jobs. “But yes. You pretty much covered the function and goal of the machine in simple terms.”

A lull followed and Mack was unsure about where the discussion was going. “Was there anything in particular about the machine?”

Daisy fidgeted with her fingers feeling lost about the right words to articulate her point. “What you need to know is that the machine that she’s creating is being used for people who aren’t able to get to the other world in the normal way because they’re different.”

Mack scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think I follow.”

She cringed as she struggled to adequately explain the situation. “You’ve probably heard us talking about this ‘other world’ which is where _we_ came from.”

“So, do we need to go through the machine too?” He attempted to connect the ideas.

Daisy sighed in frustration as the topics were getting tangled together and getting further away from what she needed to say. “Not us but some particular people need to like Madame HYDRA but it’s one of many ways to bring people over to the other reality.” Glancing at Mack, it seemed he didn’t comprehend what she was articulating. After all, it was a strange topic to openly talk about. “Basically, when we go on this next mission, I want you to keep the machine’s function in mind. It’ll help make sense of some things later on.”

“Okay.” Mack’s response was hesitant.

She was going to have to leave it at that before he’d become more perplexed. Daisy was reassured that he was at least aware of the machine’s capabilities. She was alerted by a buzzing in her pocket that belonged to her phone. “Th-that’s all I wanted to say. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to head out.” She excused herself to visit Mace’s office where Ward and Trip were currently residing. Entering the room, she heard them both speaking until they saw her stroll in.

“Hey, why’d you make your pregnant girlfriend walk all the way here?” Trip slapped Ward on the shoulder as if to playfully reprimand him. “We could’ve just gone to her.”

“What? I just messaged her that we were here.” He shrugged at his friend before turning to Daisy. “I’m sorry if it was a long way. I wasn’t thinking.”

Walking closer, she giggled at his concern that Trip was able to pick on. Daisy slid her hand along his arm. “I’m okay. I can walk. I’m not made out of glass.” She took place at the table looking at the map that was unfolded for their view. Daisy glanced up to see Trip sniggering at how he jokingly called out Ward.

He pointed at him with delight. “Oh man, you’re such a sap.”

“Whatever.” Ward rolled his eyes.

The three of them soon settled their vision on the table and Daisy began their planned discussion. “Okay. So, Radcliffe's coordinates should put it right about here.” She pointed to a spot on the map that Coulson had circled beforehand. “Do you think you can fly us there?”

Trip gave a chilled nod. “No problem.”

“Great.” Ward was happy to see his teammate be reliant as ever.

“But what's with this team of yours? A HYDRA agent, a schoolteacher, a dad?” Trip waved his hand listing each member like a misfit roll call. “Looks pretty Bad News Bears to me.”

“Trust me, I think they're up to the task.” She saw Ward in her peripheral vision give an affirmative nod to Trip as if to confirm her point.

“Does this have anything to do with that other world Simmons was talking about?” He folded his arms.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “She told you?”

“What can I say? I'm easy to confide in.” Trip’s signature grin appeared.

“Okay.” She was still surprised that Jemma managed to share that with him. It didn’t seem to entirely shock Trip which meant no harm was being done. “Yeah, you, May, Mack, Ward and Coulson were all part of our team in the other world.” Daisy glazed over the details of his and Ward’s demise or how fractured the team once was after the fall of SHIELD.

“So that's why you were so happy to see me.” Realisation washed over Trip as he recalled their first encounter involving her hugging him.

“What’s he talking about?” Ward glanced between the two of them feeling out of the loop.

His friend chuckled. “You must be telling her some good things about me because she straight up tackle hugged me when I got back to the base after being rescued.”

Daisy facepalmed at the mention of their first meeting. It was embarrassing without the context of her knowledge of Trip from the real world.  

“Hey, it was just a hug.” He raised his hands in defence to Ward narrowing his eyes. “She’s already carrying your kid so you don’t need to worry ‘bout anything.”

He deadpanned at Trip’s teasing. “Very funny.”

“Although, maybe in this other place, You and I,” He gestured between Daisy and himself. “We must've, uh, you know…”

“Dated?” She took a guess as to where Trip’s mind had gone to.

He smirked indicating that she predicted correctly. “Sure. We'll go with that.”

“Uh, no. Sorry.” Daisy stuck to the truth that her and her former teammate were indeed just good friends. Plus, she wanted to lay Ward’s minor jealousy to rest as he tensed up beside her.

Trip wasn’t deterred by her reply. “Right. Me and Simmons, we probably –“

“Nope.” She shook her head with a pout that formed from enunciating her answer.

Trip looked puzzled before stating his last option in the list. “Agent May?” It was Ward’s turn to laugh following Daisy’s additional negative answer. Trip was at a loss. “Damn. And this is really a place you want to go back to?”

“Easy, playboy.” Ward now held an amused glow to his expression. “There’s always plenty of other fish in the sea.” He wrapped his arm around Daisy’s waist and his hand brushed against her abdomen.

She thoroughly enjoyed the friendship between Ward and Trip who could easily jest with each other. It was something the two of them missed out on in reality considering the factor of Garrett. Yet, Daisy had to focus back on the task at hand. “Right now, we have to round up Simmons and the rest of the team.”

“Doubt she's back yet.” Trip moved to roll the map back up.

Daisy paused. “What are you talking about?”

Ward looked to his friend with the same questioning glance until Trip replied “I thought you knew. Simmons left base an hour ago.”

She scoffed not having any idea where Jemma could’ve gone off to. “Where was she going?”

Trip could only shrug not knowing the specifics of her departure. Daisy pulled away from Ward’s hold needing to search around the base in order to find out about her teammate’s mysterious course of action.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the team reach the Framework's exit.

Running all over the base, Daisy searched for answers to find out the reason for Jemma’s disappearance. May and Coulson were the ones to provide the truth that the scientist had ventured off to find Fitz’s father. She definitely didn’t need this stress at the time of their expected departure from the Framework. Daisy was on edge for the rest of the day waiting for Jemma to return especially when they still hadn’t pieced together an adequate plan to get Ward through AIDA’s machine. She allowed another hour to pass during the late afternoon until she rallied up the team to board the quinjet. The six of them moved to the hangar and brought the necessary equipment for what would be their one-way operation to get back to the real world.

At the front of the quinjet, Trip and Ward were seated and checking over the aircraft’s functionality. “It’s good to have my co-piloting buddy again.”

Ward shook his head with a chuckle. “Hey, I’m usually the main pilot. You’re the one who’s second in command.”

“Excuse me, there’s a reason why people say I’m flyer than you.” He poked his tongue out.

Ward gasped in a scandalised manner. “How dare you belittle my piloting abilities.”

Trip leaned back in his chair with a hearty laugh. “That’s not even what I’m talking about, man.”

The two of them burst into laughter just like they usually would when preparing for missions. Humor was always the best way to pass the time between them. Ward’s spirits had truly been lifted since the return of his friend. Although, he felt he owed it to Trip to tell the truth about what would follow after this mission. “Look, Antoine, there’s the possibility this might be our last time co-piloting.”

Trip glanced at him with confusion. “Damn, if you’re going to throw that much of a tantrum, I can just let you be the main pilot.”

He should’ve expected his teammate to interpret his words into a joke. “No, I mean, you might not see me again after this. I’m going with them.” Ward tilted his head towards the group that were seated behind them. “I’m going with Daisy. Over to her world.”

Trip froze his movements before taking a deep breath. “You’re really gonna go through Project Looking Glass?”

Ward was taken aback. “How’d you know?”

“That’s the top HYDRA secret that got me imprisoned. I know all about it. Plus, Simmons asked me about going through it too.”

Ward leaned closer in anticipation. “What’d you say?”

He sighed. “I’m staying here. Gotta hold the fort.”

Ward’s expression dropped into one of remorse. He had been so focused on going over to Daisy’s world that he forgot about the one he would be leaving behind. “I’m sorry.”

Trip pulled a face. “What for? It’s no problem. From what I gather, you’re doing this for her and that’s a good enough reason. I respect that.”

He knew he was referring to Daisy who stood at the back of the quinjet making light talk with the rest of the team. Ward’s gaze back to his friend was sorrowful. “I guess I just realised that this will probably be our last mission together.”

Trip recognised the melancholic nature of their situation but he knew not to dwell on it. Instead, he extended his hand out prompting Ward for a brotherly handshake. “Guess we better make it a good one.”

Ward half smiled and moved his hand to clap with his in a solid hold. The handshake transitioned into a fist bump and they returned to the space of their seats. 

Daisy strolled up between the two of them. “Hey. We all good?” She leaned down to avoid hitting her head on the lowered ceiling of the cockpit.

“Ready when you are.” Trip gave an affirmative nod.

“Yeah. We just can't leave without her.” She welcomed the comforting touch of Ward who reached for her hand squeezing out some of her anxiety regarding Jemma.

As if on cue, the main doors to the hangar resounded indicating someone was entering. Daisy rushed to the ramp of the quinjet breathing a sigh of relief. “Simmons.” She walked down to meet her friend halfway as she was moving across the floor. “You okay?”

Jemma was holding her arm strangely and pointed to her jacket sleeve. “I was trying to save Fitz.”

Daisy’s eyes widened at the red specks that marked the material. “Please tell me that's not his blood.”

“No, it's f-from his father.” The scientist’s shaky breathing demonstrated that she was still reeling from what she experienced. “I killed him.”

Daisy’s mouth was parted in shock once she heard what Jemma had gotten up to. Despite the drastic events, she had to stabilize her in order to get things back into motion. “Th-that's okay. Fitz's dad is just an avatar. You didn't kill anyone. You just made some ones and zeroes disappear.”

“But Fitz won't come with us now. We've lost him.” Jemma’s tone was forlorn as her mind had jumped to the worst conclusion of her actions.

“No, we haven't.” She couldn’t afford for her teammate to lose sight of the goal. “We will figure something out, but first, we have to get back to the real world before AIDA makes us disappear. Okay?”

Jemma gave a timid nod and replied “Okay”. Daisy joined her side to help her walk towards the quinjet. Once they were boarded, Trip began turning on the aircraft’s engines and closing the ramp. Everyone was strapped in and Daisy sat beside Jemma to help calm her down. Upon entering the air, the scientist slowly came back to her senses to provide the information that she learned about the Project Looking Glass machine. According to Fitz’s father, HYDRA had moved the machine to a manufacturing plant out west that luckily seemed to be nearby the Framework exit. It did worry both of them regarding what it meant for the machine's location change and if AIDA had already used it. Jemma created the plan of letting the team go through the backdoor first, then she would go to the machine with Ward (using Trip’s assistance if need be) and put him through it.

“Are you sure about staying behind?” Daisy was apprehensive of having her friend stay longer in the Framework.

Jemma managed a confident nod. “Yes. I’ll make sure Ward is able to go through the machine then, I’m going to stay to get Fitz out too.”

It sounded like an unstable idea so far and she had to remind her teammate of the slim chances with Fitz. “Simmons, I told you, he is going to be difficult –“

“I know. I know.” She shut her eyes for a moment. “I have to get him out though to fix this mess because of my actions. Ward is your priority just like Fitz is mine.”

Daisy couldn’t argue with Jemma’s determination. She was already taking a risk to stay back and make sure Ward would get through to the other side. “Okay. If you say so.”

* * *

Half an hour later, the quinjet landed in an industrial area. Night had fallen which only correlated with their time running out. The ramp was lowered and everyone unbuckled to exit the aircraft. May, Coulson and Mack stepped off first observing the area while Jemma and Daisy were taking a moment to prepare. Daisy looked over to where Trip and Ward were still sat in the cockpit talking quietly. Based off the hug they shared, they were most likely saying their farewells. The two men soon moved out with Ward going down the ramp and Trip staying around the seating bay. Jemma regarded him with a gracious nod for his help and followed the group on the ground.

Daisy was the last passenger on the quinjet but she couldn’t leave without a final word with her friend. “Thank you for the ride. I guess this means goodbye.”

“I can come with, if you want.” He paused. “Though, Grant’s already told me about what you’re planning on doing.”

She once again enjoyed the fact that Trip and Ward shared things due to their friendship. As sad as it was that they were parting ways, she knew the reason that Trip needed to stay. “You’re needed here anyway. Just because Mace is gone doesn't mean The Patriot has to be.”

He squinted his eyes intrigued by her proposition. “What're you saying?”

Daisy shrugged. “Maybe it's your turn to suit up. The people could use another Patriot to look up to.”

The corner of his mouth perked up envisioning the idea. “Not gonna lie, I'd look pretty damn fine in that suit.”

Daisy chuckled recognising his familiar quips. “Yeah, you would.” She couldn’t help but pull him into a hug one more time knowing she’d be leaving her friend again.

Trip welcomed the gesture this time. “Take care of yourself. Along with Grant and however many other babies you two end up having together.”

She allowed another laugh as she pulled away from him. “You, too.” Daisy forced herself to walk away heading down the ramp where Ward was waiting. The couple bid a final wave to Trip before catching up with the team.

The group made their way into a dark, dilapidated building that appeared to be a factory of some kind. It had seen better days due to the faulty wires that hung from the ceiling releasing some sparks. Additionally, the rust on the walls and the scent of burnt metal further confirmed the worn-out display of the environment. 

“Just up ahead.” May was leading them to the declared spot.

“Something doesn't feel right.” Daisy regarded Jemma who was walking beside her. “Radcliffe said the back door was in a public fountain, not some creepy steel mill.”

“If only the exit beacon I brought to this world worked, we wouldn't be in this mess.” She sighed.

“Yeah, well, if we're gonna get out of here, this is our last chance.” Daisy glanced over her shoulder to check on Ward who was walking beside Mack keeping a lookout for anything unexpected.

Coulson appeared from around a corner jogging over to them. “Found the location.”

Jemma and Daisy shared a look and followed him to where May had stopped. They were led to a platform railing overlooking a tank of molten metal. Daisy scanned around the room looking for anything resembling a backdoor but could only see the bright, orange glow from the container. “This can't be it.”

“Uh, the coordinates lead right there.” May gestured to the central feature of the room.

“Into a pool of molten steel?” Coulson looked over to Daisy. “You think Radcliffe gave us bad info?”

“Radcliffe's a prisoner at HYDRA. He's got no reason to lie.” She was already exasperated by this curveball and the possibility of Radcliffe not telling the truth. 

Ward drummed his fingers against the barrier. “Maybe someone else found it and took it.”

“The back door is part of the Framework's digital infrastructure. It can't be moved.” Daisy knew full well about the coding aspect of the Framework. It wasn’t possible.  

“But it could be concealed.” Jemma’s expression turned into a sombre one. “What if Madame Hydra discovered the back door and built this place as a way to prevent people from passing through?”

“Wait a minute. What is this back door everyone keeps talking about? I thought we were here to take out Madame HYDRA.” Mack finally piped up amid the discussion.

May took pity on him. “Let me guess no one told you about the other world.”

“The other world? Where you guys are from?” He pointed to them down the line.

“You included.” Coulson added.

Mack knitted his brows together in puzzlement. “What?”

“So, what does this mean for you guys?” Ward scrutinised the team trying to find a solution for their proclaimed issue.

“That there's no way out.” Jemma’s shoulders sank in defeat. “It means AIDA's won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMN! Hey everyone! Yep, we've got an official number of chapters left based off my planning so, get ready! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the team try to resolve the issue of the Framework's back door.

“You seriously believe that there's some magical back door that will transport us to another world?”

“It's not magic, May. It's science.” Jemma had to say that phrase one too many times.

“Then where's your proof?” The older woman was still sceptical.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips attempting to keep control of the slightly despairing situation. “We just have to trust Radcliffe. He said when a person passes through the back door –“

“That they wake up on the other side.” May scoffed repeating what Daisy had stated about the Framework’s exit. She turned to Coulson with a raised eyebrow. “This is what you really believe?”

He tilted his head. “Admittedly, it doesn't sound great when you say it like that.”

“You lied to me.”

Everyone’s eyes landed on Mack. Daisy looked over to where her teammate had come to a realisation. “Mack.”

“No, don't try to talk your way out of this.” He shook his head. “You're a damn liar. My daughter looks up to you, and for what? So, you can bring me out here on some wild goose chase?”

“Daisy was only trying to help.” Jemma chimed in.

“How?” Mack snapped at her. “By taking me away from my kid? What the hell is wrong with you two?” The tall man moved to walk away.

Coulson stepped forward to calm the conflict. “Hey, guys, maybe we should start thinking about a Plan B.”

“Glad you've finally come to your senses.” May agreed with him. “We need to get out of here.”

“Actually, I was thinking we might try to find another way through the back door. I still believe Daisy's right.” She could count on Coulson to still have faith.

“Wake up!” Mack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “There is no back door, just like she's not Moses about to take you to the Promised Land.”

“That's it.” Everyone turned to Daisy as she was hit with a revelation. She faced Ward who was waiting for her new idea. “What if you use your powers on that thing?

Jemma caught onto the speculation. “And part the Red Sea.” She moved closer to the railing observing the large vat of molten steel.

He nodded his head understanding the logic that he could perhaps control the heated substance with his abilities. Ward moved around to a closer bridge that was almost directly above the container. Daisy followed him closely as he extended his hands towards the pit. Ward closed his eyes concentrating on the heat from the area of focus. His fingers twitched and glowed as they sought out the warmth of his subject. Slowly, he began moving his palms away from each other causing the molten pool to form waves of separation. Everyone watched as the contents split apart allowing a peek into what looked like a blackhole with the patterns of computer circuits.

Her breath hitched recognising it was without a doubt the Framework’s back door hidden underneath. “You’re doing it! Keep going. You’re almost there.”

Ward’s face scrunched with determination as he attempted to open up the portal more. With each inch that he pulled his hands apart, the molten steel began to cave in revealing the pulsing hole that represented their way out. Mack was dumbfounded staring at the sight in front of him. Ward inhaled deeply before his palms illuminated brightly with his strength to cause the back door to completely show. He stepped back and relaxed his hands taking a breath of rest from his exerted energy.

“They did not just go and use the Bible against me.” Mack mumbled under his breath.

The whole group crowded around the small bridge and observed the pulsating crater. Daisy had reached for Ward stroking his back and feeling proud of his abilities. He offered a smile towards her while everyone else ranged from awe to disbelief.

“Looks like we’re going back to our world.” Coulson took charge and headed to the front to begin the process of entering their proclaimed way back home. Everyone stepped back slightly holding their breaths not knowing what might follow when they dropped into this strange gateway. Before Coulson could reach the edge, the anticipating silence was cut off by a gunshot.

“HYDRA! Take cover!” May yelled in warning forcing everyone to back away and duck down from the gunfire that belonged to HYDRA soldiers. Coulson was hit by two more bullets before he collapsed on the small bridge. Ward moved Daisy and Jemma in the direction of a room to be safe from the gunfire while May and Mack were nearby crouching behind the railing.

“Did you lead them to this place?” Ward was quick to accuse May.

She glared at him. “No! I had no idea they were here. I couldn’t shake the feeling though this could’ve been a trap.”

Jemma held onto Daisy in panic and fright. “Coulson’s going to die.”

“Not on my watch.” May cocked her gun. “You two, stay here.” She stood up and began aiming and shooting. Ward and Mack joined her in firing back at the HYDRA soldiers from their spot.

“How did they know we were here?” Daisy sighed in frustration as another sea of bullets were fired their way. Her arms were covering her stomach.

Jemma’s eyes widened. “Daisy, I think they were already here before we arrived. I think this is where they moved the machine.”

She gasped at the connection. It only made things even more possible for Ward to get through to their world. However, they needed to deal with the HYDRA assault first before they could consider going deeper into the mill. The onslaught of gunfire and pained yells began to wind down meaning that Ward and May were doing well with taking out the soldiers. Daisy and Jemma peered around the door frame to see May with Coulson. Ward and Mack were covering the pair and the bodies of HYDRA gunmen were laid out on the floor. Daisy held her breath watching Coulson by the edge of the platform talking with May. Suddenly, he leaned back and fell off the stage presumably into the portal. Daisy pulled Jemma up so they could go investigate if the backdoor was successful. Everyone fell quiet as a pulse was released and spread across the room revealing the true nature of the environment: computer coding that constructed every inch of space including every person present in the room. The digital ripples moved over everyone and everything showing the portal’s authenticity. Having seen enough, May soon leapt off the edge and into the Framework’s exit.

After watching first two fall through, that left Daisy, Ward, Mack and Jemma. Waiting for sure to see all the HYDRA soldiers were dead, Daisy approached the platform along with Mack who was clearly in shock. Jemma and Ward remained further back knowing their entrance into the real world would follow subsequently. “Now it's your turn.” Mack appeared to be hesitant but Daisy knew time was of the essence. “Mack, this world is not real. And in the actual reality, you're in danger right now.”

“What about Hope? Is she in danger?” Despite his denial of what he just witnessed, Mack’s priority was still intact.

Her heart sank knowing this was the moment that could break him. “No. Things are different there.”

“Different? How?”

“Hope isn't alive in our world. I'm so sorry.” She watched as he looked away. “I-I don't, I don't know what happened. It's not something you talk about.”

“No, that – No, that doesn't make any sense. She's alive here. Why would it be different there?” Mack couldn’t understand or accept the truth.  

“AIDA, she made changes in this world to keep us from fighting back, so she fixed your biggest regret.” Daisy frowned at the reminder of AIDA’s cruelty and the toll it was going to take on her teammate. “That’s why I tried to talk to you about the machine. We can put her through Project Looking Glass to go over –“

“No.” Mack’s tone was firm. “I’m not going to risk putting my little girl through some HYDRA contraption. It won’t be safe.”

“It’s our only option. You need to get out now. Simmons said she’s staying back. We can get Trip to bring Hope here and you can see her in the real world again.”

He took a long pause to process her information. Mack’s eyes were glassy as he made his choice. “Then, I'm staying. I don't want to live in a world without Hope and I don’t want to put her through danger.”

She clenched her fist. “But it’s not real. You saw it with your own eyes. This world is a computer program. All of it. Even Hope.”

Mack gave a smile that indicated it didn’t matter to him. “She laughs at my jokes. We watch movies together. And when she's sad, when she's sad, I hold her.” Recounting the details and his memories shared with his daughter, Mack confirmed his own belief. “No. She's real to me.”

Daisy exhaled a shaky sigh. “I understand. And I know how hard this is, but you have people who really care about you,” Her voice broke into a sob. “Who love you very much.”

“Tell them I'm sorry.” He was standing by his choice.

She felt the first few tears fall from her eyes that left a warm trail along her cheeks. “Mack, please I don't want to lose you.”

He had a peaceful expression on his face showing he had accepted his fate. “Good luck.” Mack took a few steps back before he set a path to walk away from them.

“Wait! Mack!” Jemma called after him but Daisy knew he wouldn’t return.

Ward moved close beside her wishing to comfort her over what must’ve been a huge loss. “Hey, you did what you could. You’re respecting his choice.”

Daisy grasped his hand and welcomed his touch. She sniffled and shook her head. “He couldn’t leave because of his kid and I just,” She sighed heavily before casting her gaze down to her bump.

Ward followed her line of vision and he swallowed recognising the consequence surrounding their child. His hand shifted to caress her abdomen for what could be the last time in this world. He felt the warm pulse of life that was their son but he pushed away the thought remembering the coding that even constructed their baby.

Her own palm slid over his and she looked up at him. “I meant what I said. We can do this all over again and in the right way.”

The tightening in his jaw only proved his sorrow and the difficulty of this outcome. “I know. Remember, you need to get back to your world no matter what. We’ll deal with it afterwards when you’re safe.”

Daisy knew he was hurting despite putting on a brave face to remind her to go back. She pulled him down into what hopefully, wouldn’t be their final kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist while her hand rested at his neck. They pulled apart with trembling breaths knowing they were about to face the unknown head on. “Make sure you come back to me, please.”

Ward half smiled. “I’ll see you there.”

She backed away slowly until their hands slipped out of each other’s reach. He gave her an encouraging smile as she stepped closer to the edge. Looking down at the portal, Daisy’s eyes focused on her belly. Her hands traced the enlarged curve one last time knowing it’d disappear once she disconnected from the Framework. She had grown so used to the presence of her unborn child within her Framework vessel. Daisy settled on the comforting thought that this development of her body could return when Ward would get to the other side with her. She looked at him again in case her hope for their future wouldn’t be fulfilled. Daisy sighed and set one foot off the platform before taking the dive.

She was freefalling for what felt like an eternity. She lost all sense of feeling in her limbs and body until it all dulled down into the steady thrum of her heartbeat. Darkness and silence was all she could see and hear until the distorted sound of voices and beeping of machinery came back into focus. Daisy gasped and forced her eyes open becoming aware of her reclined position and seeing the ceiling of the aircraft.

“Hey guys! Daisy is awake!” Agent Piper rushed to her side. “You alright?”

She nodded in response while trying to retrieve her breath. Daisy glanced over to Jemma who was still unconscious. “We were trapped.”

“Thank god you’re back. We thought you might not ever wake up.” Piper was wearing a uniform of winter clothing which conveyed the altered conditions they had to make aboard the Zephyr to keep Daisy and Jemma connected to the Framework.

The shaking of the room and blaring of alarms jolted Daisy out of her disoriented state. “What’s happening!?”

“We’re being shot out of the sky.” Elena appeared by the door clad in the same gear to stay warm. “Were you able to save Mack?”

Daisy had hopped off her stretcher and froze at Elena’s prioritised question. She shook her head. “I’m so sorry.”  

Before Elena could properly react, Piper interrupted. “Look, we’ll deal with the updates _after_ we first deal with the assholes trying to bring the Zephyr down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! YES! We're now in the real world and things are getting super real! I still followed the similar structure to ep 20 and now, we just have to wait and see about Ward and Jemma's fate next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Thank you for continuing to read and support this story especially now that it's crossed 7K+ hits whoa!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Daisy and the team are defending their safety in the real world, the remaining members in the Framework have their final moments.

After watching Daisy fall through the portal, the tension in Ward’s shoulders had lifted knowing he had gotten her successfully back home. However, his attention was brought back to his own situation at hand.

Jemma tapped him on the shoulder. “We need to move before other HYDRA soldiers follow. I think the machine is somewhere around here.”

Ward nodded and followed her deeper into the building. The two travelled through a few hallways and stayed in the dark corners while keeping a lookout for other HYDRA gunmen. Ward was able to sense various heat signatures of soldiers that were most likely patrolling the area on different floors and rooms. Both of them managed to avoid being spotted as they found a dimly lit, wide room that had the central feature they were after.

“Perfect.” Jemma was relieved to see the Project Looking Glass machine in its tall splendour. At least they weren’t too far from the back door and she could quickly return after sending Ward through. Yet, she had to begin deciphering the machine’s controls to set up the procedure correctly. Ward scanned around the room while Jemma started bringing the machine to life with its random beeps and flashes of light.

Something didn’t feel right about the convenient setting of the machine. Though, Ward didn’t want to distract Jemma’s concentration with his paranoia. “I’ll keep watch outside just to be sure.” He glanced over to the scientist who only nodded briefly before resuming her focus on the machine. Ward stepped out carefully looking in both directions of the hallway. He kept quiet trying to zone in on any heat signatures that could be nearby. Around the corner, a mass of heat was coming closer and Ward snuck along the wall to meet the unsuspecting HYDRA soldier. He attacked first disarming and twisting the enemy around to muffle his mouth. Ward was able to cleanly break his neck quietly and dragged him over to an adjacent room. He was alerted by another nearby potential enemy who came in with his gun pointed at Ward. A flame emerged from his hand and he ran to grip the soldier’s rifle. The weapon began to melt and was unable to fire bullets which Ward used to his advantage to shove the gun back hitting the enemy square in the face. The gunman dropped to the floor and Ward kicked him in the head to make sure he’d stay down. The inferno disappeared from his palm as he observed the casualties he had to make. Silence fell over him as he could luckily detect no other heat signatures were close by for now.  

Ward’s ears perked up at the sound of a gunshot that belonged in the direction of the room Jemma was residing in. He patted down his torso realising he had lost his usual firearm. Ward scanned the room for any kind of weapon to use and rapidly acquire. Knowing he had to rush to get to Jemma, he settled on the choice of an overhanging chain.

He heard the sinister voice of the Doctor drift in from the room. Ward peeked through the doorway seeing Jemma on her knees in front of him while he was pointing a gun at her head. The Doctor was persisting on her to say something to him which gave Ward the chance to sneak behind and attack. He swung the chain at his feet managing to tangle the metal length around the Doctor’s leg. He yanked it back to make the shorter man fall to the ground. Fitz was winded as he hit the floor smacking his head and Ward took the opportunity to kick the gun away.

“Don’t hurt him, please.” Jemma raised a hand to stop him as he was about to punch Fitz to knock him out.

He sighed having to resist the urge to hit the Doctor even if he deserved it. Ward opted for helping her up as she struggled with a gunshot to her leg. “What were you thinking being alone with him?” He walked beside her allowing Jemma to use his shoulder for support. She could’ve easily been killed which meant there was only one place Ward had to take her to.

“He found me there. Fitz would’ve known we were heading to the machine. I was trying to get through to him so that he could come back home.” She winced as the two of them navigated through the hallways and rooms of the mill. “Where are we going?”

They soon arrived to the clearing where the back door was located. “You need to go, now!” He guided Jemma to the platform as she limped.

“But the machine! Fitz! I need to stay.” She attempted to pull from his grip to go the other way despite the pain in her leg.

Ward shook his head. “Daisy needs you back safe. I have to make sure of that.” He already had them facing the edge of the bridge.

“I have to make sure you get back too.” Jemma held onto the railing insisting on staying put.

“I’ll be right behind. I’ll figure something out. I always do.” He pulled her from the barrier and sent her tumbling into the portal. He watched as Jemma disappeared into the clear ripples knowing he had done the right thing. Ward suddenly yelled in agony as he felt a sharp pain hit him three times. He held onto the railing to not fall off the platform and soon realised three bullets were snugly lodged in his side. He peered over to where the Doctor now stood a few feet away holding his gun.

The other man shuffled closer. “Ward, I should’ve known you would still be trouble for me.”

He glared in return while applying pressure to his new wounds. “Likewise.”

The Doctor gritted his teeth. “I’ve had enough of you helping those criminals. If I can’t have my revenge for my father, I’ll just take the next best thing: making you suffer.”

Ward ignited his palm with a steady flame ready to take on his former boss. He jumped at the sound of gunshots that didn’t belong to the Doctor.

The shorter man turned around following the source of the fired shots. Both men were stunned to see Radcliffe appear through the doorway. He grabbed onto Fitz, removing the firearm from his grip, then walked him towards the platform. Ward stepped aside to let Radcliffe deal with the Doctor.

“This was never my intention. The Darkhold, it corrupted my mind. Please, don't blame yourself.”  His reassurances were his final words to Fitz till the young man was dropped over the edge into the portal.

“How did you get here?” Ward was trying to piece together Radcliffe’s convenient appearance.

“I told Fitz to move the machine here for safekeeping. Plus, I had to get him to the exit to save him.” He had a guilty expression as he handed the gun to him.

Ward took the firearm from him and had judged enough to see he was an ally to Daisy’s team. 

“You need to use the machine, correct?” Radcliffe was already walking away with a beckoning hand heading to the room with the large metal contraption. Ward followed the scientist threading their way back through the building and saw Radcliffe continue what Jemma had started with the machine. He hobbled towards the wall letting him do his business with the device.

After several moments, Radcliffe dusted off his hands after calibrating the machine. He was watching Ward closely who was tending to his bullet wounds by applying his powers. The agent grimaced and suppressed his pained groans as the flames being formed from his hand came into contact with the bloodied spots. Radcliffe was impressed. “You’re quite the different lad when you’re not…possessed by alien parasites.”

Ward’s expression morphed into one of bewilderment catching the sound of his murmuring. “Excuse me?”

The older man waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t mind me. Just my own strange observations.”

“Okay.” Ward was puzzled by his obscure ramblings but didn’t dare to ask about it. He extinguished the fire in his palm and felt that the treatment of his wounds would suffice.

“You best hurry. AIDA already crossed over to the other side so it’s only a matter of time before she’ll be shutting this place down.”

“Aren’t you coming along?” He pointed to the machine.

Radcliffe sighed. “I’m afraid not. I need to see this place out to the end.” He looked off to the side accepting his fate. “I’ll tell Fitz’s troops to keep away from this area to allow you as much time with the machine. It’s ready for use.” He gestured towards it. “Once you step in, it’ll perform a scan of your body and you’ll feel an intense pressure that feels like it reaches your bones but soon enough, your consciousness will be in a new vessel in the other reality.”

Ward offered a sympathetic and gracious nod to him. “Thank you for your help.”

“It’s the least I could do for the chaos I created. Tell Fitz and Simmons I’m sorry again.” Radcliffe began walking towards the door. “Good luck. I’ll diverge the troops away.” With the final service of help, he disappeared from the room leaving Ward alone.

He approached the machine that was buzzing with energy ready to be used. Ward found himself rooted in his spot facing an onslaught of thoughts. He was about to leave his own world behind and cross over to another. He was abandoning a place – a dangerous one run by HYDRA – that served as his home for as long as he could remember. He was leaving behind the steadily growing establishment of SHIELD. He was leaving Trip and all the other SHIELD agents. The guilt was eating away at him knowing that he was deserting this world that needed his help. It was selfish but at the same time, he had to fulfil a promise to join Daisy back at her world. A place where SHIELD was victorious and Inhumans didn’t need to fear their identity. The question remained though about where he truly belonged. Looking at the machine, Ward finally made his choice.

* * *

Daisy and the small group aboard the Zephyr narrowly managed to survive the assault from the Superior’s forces. It was a frantic rush to try and repair the weaponry systems that thankfully returned online despite the aircraft’s low fuel and power. Running on adrenaline, the small group were able to defend and get away from the enemies. Despite the small moment of relief, the peace didn’t stick around once Elena snapped at Daisy for leaving Mack behind.

“It's not that simple!”

“Then explain it to me.” Elena’s tone was vicious towards Daisy. “What stopped you? He was right there with you, no?”

She raised her hands in a calming gesture. “Yes, but he didn't want to come.”

Elena scoffed. “Oh, you only bring back the people that matter to you, not to me!”

“You know what? I've known Mack longer than you and he means as much to me. You want to talk more about people that matter to me? I had someone there who I had to leave too.” Daisy found herself clutching the fabric of her sweater that covered her stomach. Her hand sensed the missing space of her belly. She couldn’t elaborate about the fact that she essentially lost a child that she was carrying in the Framework. She also couldn’t share about her anticipation for someone to make it to their world.

Her teammate wasn’t listening as Elena continued to yell. “You promised! You promised me!”

“I tried! He didn't want to come back! –“

“Who cares?!” The look on her face twisted into hostility. “You knock him over the head, you break his legs, you kick him through the exit! It was a video game!”

“He didn't want to leave Hope!” Daisy matched Elena’s volume to tell the truth.

The revelation gave her pause. “Hope? His daughter?”

Daisy was finally able to take a breath. “You knew about her? Because I didn't. Not until I saw her face.”

Elena shook her head recalling when Mack had told her his painful secret. “She's dead.”

“Yeah, well, in there, she's ten. And she's bright and adorable, and she means the world to him, even if it's not a real world.” Daisy’s heart stung again remembering her last conversation with Mack before she left through the back door. “I'm sorry. He wouldn't have left her for anything.”

She had to sit down after hearing the turn of events. “Even me.” Elena folded her arms.

“He didn't remember you, Yo-Yo. I'm so sorry.” Daisy approached her carefully feeling remorse for what unfolded with Mack.

Her friend’s expression shifted into one of determination. “Then I'll go remind him.” Elena stood up and marched towards the computer station that could hook up to the Framework.

Daisy hurried to stop her path. “What? No, no, no. No. Do not –“

“I'll go get him out myself.” She was stubbornly set on the one goal.

“Do not do that.” Daisy repeated herself as she made eye contact with Elena. “Besides the fact that going into that world as an Inhuman is the worst idea ever, we need you here, making sure that the real Mack stays alive, or it'll all be for nothing. Coulson and May just woke up next to Mack with no idea where they are or what they're up against.”

Piper rushing into the room drew their attention. “Simmons just woke up by the way.”

Heading back towards where Jemma was set up, Daisy entered the room seeing her gasping for air with her eyes open. She moved swiftly to help her up and removed the helmet that connected her to the Framework. “Are you okay?”

Jemma gave an exhausted nod. “Yes, thank you. My head feels like it’s been through a blender though.”

“Yeah, getting out of a virtual prison will do that.” She exhaled a small laugh feeling relieved that the scientist had made it back in time. “So, how did it go? Did Ward get through?”

The mention of his name made Jemma’s movements go rigid. She was focusing her gaze on her leg. “I’m…I’m not sure.”

Daisy was taken aback. “What do you mean? Wasn’t he with you?”

“He was!” Jemma knew her friend was going to be upset. “We were there at the machine. Fitz was there too and…he shot me. Ward went to defend me and he pushed me through the portal saying that he’d be right behind.”

This was her worst fear. The plan had gone off the rails and it left a sick feeling in Daisy’s stomach. She ran her hands through her hair. “You went without him!”

“I’m sorry, Daisy. He pushed me through the exit and I think he may have done the same for Fitz. I started the machine up though. It can function without a supervisor. He might be where the others are if that’s where the machine’s exit is.” It was the smallest attempt she could afford to comfort her.

Daisy wanted Jemma to be right but she couldn’t let go of the sinking feeling within her that the universe didn’t follow through for her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deliberate cliffhanger was deliberate! Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the intense chapter. Yay for Deus ex machina Radcliffe! Also, that little scene between Framework Fitz and Ward was pretty awesome to write along with the little sprinkle of Hellfire!Ward action. As much as I hated the Hive storyline, it was pretty funny adding in that obscure reference from Radcliffe. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to love the story!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the team head to the Superior's oil platform to rescue the others.

The Zephyr was set on a course to the Superior’s oil platform where the captured members of the team were residing. The atmosphere on the aircraft was full of tension and silence as everyone was on edge regarding the aftermath of exiting the Framework. Daisy was reminding herself to not be angry at Jemma who had risked staying back to send Ward through but she was nervous thinking that he was left behind instead. Elena wasn’t talking to anyone as her priority remained focused on Mack.

Soon enough, the clouds cleared as the Zephyr began to descend towards the oil rig. Daisy and Elena moved to one of the two containment modules that the aircraft was going to deploy to pick up the team. Jemma and Piper were in the bay and were going to monitor the structural integrity of the rig which was already questionable due to the torpedo fire it had begun to endure. Daisy and Elena were flown down to the platform in the module and exited it rapidly as soon as it landed. The entrance to the rig opened up where Coulson and May appeared.

“Perfect timing. Hi everybody.” He greeted Daisy and Elena while supporting May who was limping.

Daisy paused for a moment noticing only the two of them were the conscious members. “Where’s Fitz?”

“I don’t know what happened." Coulson looked over his shoulder to them while guiding May to one of the pods. "AIDA somehow teleported away. She has powers and she’s human. Well, a human with Inhuman abilities is what I mean.”

She blinked not expecting that development regarding AIDA. It was going to be a difficult bridge to cross when they got to it. Coulson walked back towards them after helping May settle down in the container.

“And Mack?” Elena chimed in with her goal.

“Down below. We have to keep him attached to the equipment.”

“Stay with May.” Daisy held a hand up to tell Coulson to keep back. “Yo-Yo and I will go down to get him.” Of course, she kept the truth hidden as to who else she was going to be looking for.

The two of them entered the elevator and it began to descend. Daisy and Elena were both antsy and just wanted to get down there to rescue their chosen partner. They heard the creaks of the structure reminding them of their limited time to perform this rescue mission. As soon as the elevator landed on the bottom, they burst through the doors and examined the dark hallways. The two of them approached a crossroads of the hallway splitting into two directions.

“Stay here. I’ll check this side for Mack.” Before Daisy could respond, Elena had already run off.

She began her own investigation into the nearby deserted rooms that could’ve been where the machine’s exit was located. “Ward?” Daisy called out for him a few times even though it was the slimmest chance that she’d get an answer. She arrived at a clearing of a dimly lit room with various hooked up monitors. Daisy carefully explored the place but was suddenly frozen in her spot at a pile of wreckage. She could recognise the designs from the blueprint of the initially tall, hollow, cylindrical structure. AIDA's machine had been destroyed.

Fleeing the room and leaving behind the overwhelming sight, Daisy returned to the same spot at the intersecting hallway. Her heart felt heavy with the likely possibility that Ward wasn’t able to come through once Jemma had left. The crushing disappointment left a lump in her throat and a sense of emptiness in her chest. She was alone, again, as always. He was only a coded fabrication and would stay that way.

Amid all the chaos of the unsteady structure they were in, a voice broke through to her. “Daisy?”

Her heart stopped for a moment and she turned around to see her wish had come true.

Ward stood before her donned in the same black clothing of the team members that had been imprisoned by AIDA. She moved towards him without a second thought throwing her arms around him. He was real and in the flesh. Ward came back to her.

He held her just as tightly as she began to shake with overwhelming happiness. Ward heard her sniffle. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here now.”

Daisy hid her face towards his neck. She inhaled his normal scent that grounded his existence and her memory of him. _He was real_ she kept repeating to herself. Daisy pulled back slightly to look at him. “You made it through.”

Ward’s hand moved to cup her face. His thumb wiped at the tear track on her cheek. “I’m here. I’m real.” He gave a warm smile to reassure her of the situation. His eyes scanned over her face until it stopped at her hair. “Your hair is shorter.”

She laughed at his adorable observation. He was warm, alive, breathing, talking and here with her.

“Daisy, what’s happening?”

She suddenly realised how confused Elena must’ve been upon her return. The last time she ever saw Ward’s face was when he had been possessed by Hive. Daisy kept close to him as she explained. “We managed to bring him back through the same machine AIDA used. He’s with us. He wants to help take her down.”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, we haven’t met. I don’t remember seeing you from my world. I’m Grant Ward.”

Elena glanced from Ward to Daisy noting how she had a protective demeanour over him. “I thought he was Hive.”

She shook her head. “Hive’s dead. This Ward was a different version from the Framework.”

“So, you brought him but not Mack?” The sharp edge to Elena’s voice was hard to miss.

Daisy should’ve known her teammate would’ve reacted that way. “Yo-yo, it wasn’t like that –“

“Why don’t you take your boyfriend back up? I can do this faster without you.” Elena didn’t allow her to finish her sentence as she continued walking down the hallway.

“No! Yo-yo, listen to me.” She sighed in frustration as Elena disappeared in a blur as she ran off again.

“I don’t think she should go alone.” Ward held a concerned expression.

She scoffed. “You can say that again but she won’t listen to me.” Daisy noticed him wincing as he placed a hand to his side. “You okay?”

He cautiously lifted his shirt to expose three cauterised wounds. “Yeah. The Doctor shot me before he went through the portal.”

Her eyes widened realising she was missing some pieces as to how Ward miraculously got through the machine. “Wait, Fitz went into the back door on his own? Then how did you get here?”

Ward shook his head. “No, Radcliffe was there and pushed him into the exit. Then, he helped set up the machine and I went through.”

Daisy finally saw how it all added up. Despite Radcliffe being at fault for most of what had occurred to the team these past few months, she was grateful for his help in the moment when it mattered. She reached out again sliding her hand over Ward’s arm and could sense the small buzzing of vibrations that determined he was physically real.

The two of them felt a rush of wind as Elena came back to her spot. She was panting and the area below her knees looked like it had been drenched in water. “I found where Mack was but it’s starting to flood.”

“Wait.” Ward held his hand up and had his eyes closed in concentration. “I think an explosion is coming through that way. You can’t go back. We need to get out now.”

Elena narrowed her eyes. “How do you know that?” Her scepticism was cut short by the nearing roar of fire filling the hallway a few feet away before rounding the corner.

The three of them saw the flames racing towards them until Ward stepped in and raised his palms. He managed to direct the fire and make it take a sharp turn down another hallway barely avoiding them. They stood in shock only registering the intense heat that almost engulfed them until the inferno went another direction. Daisy and Elena shared a look having observed Ward’s usefulness as an Inhuman. Primarily, Daisy was amazed his powers still carried over to this realm. He glanced back to her demonstrating he was just as surprised too.

“You need to get off the rig now.” Jemma’s warning filled their ears. “Repeat: the structure is about to crumble! Guys, you need to get in the containment module and in the air!”

The shaking of the room most likely from another torpedo hit didn’t need to tell them twice. With Daisy pulling on Elena, the three of them ran back up to the one unruined elevator shaft they came down through. Daisy kicked out one of the bottom tiles to project her powers and boost them up the narrow space. Despite the strain on her bones without her gauntlets, she knew to maintain the pulses of energy carrying their momentum. She was so fixated on using her powers that she didn't see Ward's stare full of admiration and awe directed at her. The elevator soon came to a slow stop and reached the light streaming in from outside. The three of them hopped out through the door and saw Coulson beckoning them to hurry up.

Elena opted to join May and Coulson’s containment module while Daisy and Ward went in the other one. Feeling the ground shake beneath them, their escape pods began to rise off the crumbling platform. The pair held onto the walls as the modules ascended and carried them safely away from the explosive destruction.

“I have Mack. We can go home.” Jemma’s voice appeared in their coms and Daisy exhaled a sigh of relief that somehow against all odds, Mack was safe.

“Copy that. Coulson, May and Yo-yo are in their module.” Daisy glanced over to her new company. “Ward’s with me in my module.”

She could hear Jemma pause on her line and Daisy was thankful it was only the two of them and Elena who could hear the conversation. Jemma finally responded. “Copy that, Daisy.”

The coms fell quiet as it seemed Jemma and Elena turned off their connection. Daisy took a seat across from Ward as they waited on their short journey back to the aircraft. She began flexing her hands feeling the deep pain that occurred whenever she used her powers without the proper gear. Daisy glanced up to see Ward watching her quietly. He reached for her hand with the intention of helping soothe the ache along with allowing them the moment to see again that their reunion was real. She grinned at his touch but her expression shifted into one of guilt. “I’m sorry about Yo-yo. She didn’t take the news about Mack too well but at least we got him back physically safe.”

Ward squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. I can expect it’s weird for everyone to be seeing me in this world.” He looked down. “I mean, I’ve only been here for at least ten minutes but it’s not too bad.”

Daisy groaned in annoyance. “We haven’t even met with the whole team yet. God knows how that is going to go down.”

“Hey,” He met her gaze. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll get through this and take down AIDA.” Ward kissed Daisy’s hand to ease her mind.

She smiled at his display of affection. Words couldn’t capture how glad she was that he got through to reality. She wondered how it must’ve gone. “By the way, how was the whole ‘transporting through worlds’ thing with the machine?”

Ward sighed and tilted his head side to side as if to mull over an answer. “Uh, weird. That’s usually the word to associate with something like that, wouldn’t you think?”

She nodded her head in agreement. “Okay, whatever you say, Robot.” The old nickname slipped out so naturally. Her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh my god, you actually are the Terminator. You did the whole dimension crossing thing and probably rocked up completely naked.” Daisy pointed to his generic clothing that must’ve been lying around at the rig for his convenience.

He chuckled. “I guess that makes you my Sarah Connor.”

Daisy gasped in amazement. “Wow! You got the reference!”

“Who wouldn’t? Terminator is a classic.” Ward shrugged as if it was general knowledge.

She found herself discovering more of this Ward’s hidden depths which apparently included knowing quite a bit of pop culture. Daisy’s heart was exhilarated by the thought of finding out more now that he was here and he was hers. “I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

Ward beamed back with the same happiness. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adele voice* HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE
> 
> Hey everyone! I know I'm cruel and love to make y'all feel the feels but I'm not THAT cruel to NOT put Ward through! YAY! They're together! But there's still lots that they gotta handle.
> 
> Thanks again for continuing to read and support this story! Stay tuned for the next update!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team head back to the Playground and deal with reality coming at them hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter that's going to have some very interesting interactions. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for continuing to support and read this story!

Returning safely back to the Zephyr, the team moved aboard the aircraft where Coulson made the decision for the team to head back to the Playground. Everyone learned Fitz and AIDA were the ones responsible for saving Mack. However, Jemma made the right call to incapacitate both of them and they were both being held in another containment module. Upon arrival at the Playground, everyone was surprised to see their home now heavily damaged after an explosion in the aftermath of when the LMDs of the team were taking over. The team were cautious as they went further into the base to study the destruction and attempt to set up some stable ground after a chaotic hour.

While everyone was spread across the base, Daisy took the opportunity to go visit Ward who had stayed in the module all the way through the journey. It had been moved down to the area below where Inhuman assets were usually able to settle down in the extended pod. Daisy navigated her way to the pod that he was staying in and was surprised to see he wasn’t sitting on the couch or on the bed. She took careful steps further into the room until she saw the window of the small containment module where Ward was located.

“Hey,” Daisy knocked on the door frame of the structure. He was still sat on the bench in the small pod. She approached him with a first aid kit in hand that she borrowed from the Zephyr. “Thought you might want to patch up the wounds.”

Ward took the kit from her with a gracious smile. “Thanks.”

She remained standing nearby and took notice of Ward flexing his hands. “You okay?”

After a moment of gazing at his hands, he nodded. “Yeah. It’s just, I feel like I’m more aware of the heat and energy of my powers after crossing through. That’s why I managed to sense that explosion down in the rig.”

Daisy folded her arms. “Maybe it’s just that you’re a lot more comfortable with your abilities. You’ll be surprised by extra secret developments that come along with your powers.”

“Huh,” Ward turned over his palm observing the small flame that blossomed from his skin. He clenched his hand into a fist to extinguish the fire then turned his focus on the first aid kit. “I guess that’s what it is.”

She watched as he lifted the material of his shirt again seeing the dried bloody spots in his side. “Did you need help?”

He glanced up. “No, it’s fine, thanks. I don’t want to take time away from your team.” Ward fidgeted with his fingers. “How are they?”

Daisy felt the corner of her mouth twitch wanting to form a grin over his concern. “They’re okay. Mack is still in the Framework but he’s safely connected to our computer setup. Fitz and AIDA are in captivity in another module on the other side of the base. Everyone else is doing their thing upstairs. So, I figured I’d have the time to see you and help. By the way,” She pointed out of the module into the wider room. “You don’t need to stay here. You can sit out there. It’s a lot bigger.”

Ward followed the line of vision pointing to the larger space that even had a proper bed, table and couch. “Sure. I’ll move out there soon. I’ll finish this up first.” He held up some bandages to allude to patching up his wounds.

Her expression softened realising his awkward behaviour could be due to him not being familiar with the setting of the base. Daisy could only imagine how strange and disoriented he felt while being in a new reality. Before she could try to ease his mind, she heard nearing footsteps.

“Daisy, we have company upstairs. Talbot and some of the army have started questioning Coulson.” Jemma appeared by the door frame interrupting the pair. She regarded Ward with a polite nod as it was the first time she was interacting with him since they got out of the Framework.

“Okay. I’ll go up with you.” Daisy followed Jemma but gave a quick last glance to Ward. “I’ll be back.” He gave an affirmative nod and she continued her path going up towards the hangar where the rest of the group were.

Talbot definitely didn’t give a warm welcome to the team as he ranted about SHIELD possibly being labelled a threat organisation again. Coulson did manage to negotiate with him a form of surrender to confirm that SHIELD wasn’t a threat. However, he did provide intel about the real threat of the Superior and AIDA who was in the team’s captivity. Fortunately, Talbot excused himself reluctantly and allowed the team some space to handle their own current problems. Once he left, everyone was able to breathe a little easier.

The group meeting continued in the hangar as they had to run through the list of objectives to do. Daisy briefly left the congregation to visit Ward. He had settled into the larger space much to Daisy’s relief. This time, she came with proper clothing and shoes for him to change into. She waited outside while he changed and he soon emerged. Daisy insisted he join her with the team to discuss their next course of action regarding AIDA. She tried her best to fill him in on what had occurred so far in between the moments of him observing the base that was almost a mirror to the Playground back in the Framework. Somehow, the base here was actually much darker and ruined matching the ambiance of the world they were previously in.  

Coming into the clearing of the hangar, Daisy led Ward back to the ramp of the Zephyr where the team were discussing about AIDA. Elena was still worked up wanting to cut off AIDA’s head again like they did with her LMD last time. However, Coulson opted for reasonable choices since AIDA did save Mack and that it was going to be harder to kill her more than they thought. The pair approached the group and the conversation died as Coulson and May saw Ward.

Ward could sense the change in atmosphere as he observed the two of them in return. They all shared the strange feeling of recognition mixed with mystery not knowing everything about each other.

Coulson cleared his throat. “It seems there’s something else we need to address.”

Everyone’s eyes landed on Ward and he felt the need to shrink back from the sudden attention. Daisy reached out for his hand to comfort him and stand by her decision. She knew the team would’ve frowned upon her choice to bring Ward back into the fold after all they had been through. It was hard to miss the pointed looks when she squeezed his hand and kept close to him.

Daisy sighed. “He’s on our side. He can be an Inhuman asset and help take down AIDA.”

The rest of the team stayed quiet not knowing what to say. The circumstances alone were absurd for everyone. Even though Fitz wasn’t present with them, it was a lifetime ago when it was just the six of them as the team.  

Jemma moved forward. “Sir, I of all people would know about needing to incapacitate people. The fact that I haven’t done that to Ward should say enough. He can be trusted. After all, he’s the one who got me out of the Framework safely.”

Daisy nodded her head in gratitude towards Jemma. She looked over to May who still hadn’t said anything but was keeping a stern stance beside Coulson.

Ward decided to break the silence. “I know that my original version here didn’t have a great history with you guys but I want to help. I’m not here as your enemy.”

“I know.” Everyone was shocked to hear Coulson be the one to affirm Ward’s plead. “I heard about your history with Mace while we were on our mission. You were recruited by Victoria Hand instead of John Garrett, you were a dormant SHIELD agent till the Resistance formed even after HYDRA took over in your world. You were protective of Daisy given her Inhuman genes along with your baby.”

Elena’s mouth fell open before she raised a hand. “Wait, did you say Daisy’s pregnant?”

“She was.” The tightening in Ward’s jaw conveyed how difficult it was to provide the answer. Elena’s gaze was fixed on him until realisation washed over her seeing his importance in relation to Daisy and what may have occurred in the Framework. Daisy knew he was hurting a lot more regarding their son and that they'd need to have a proper talk about all of it.

“It just went to show that what I did was wrong. The Grant Ward in our world could’ve been just like you if we had helped.” Coulson paused. “I admit, it’s a bit…weird at the moment but I’m sure we can move past this. I know you’re here to help regardless especially after what you did for all of us in there.”

“Thanks A.C.” Daisy was glad to have his acceptance. She saw Ward nod too in gratefulness. The short silence that fell prompted her to bring up the next matter at hand. “Have we figured out what to do with Fitz?” Daisy immediately cast her gaze to Jemma.

She saw as everyone else glanced to her as if she was the one who held the choice. Jemma rolled her shoulder to try and ease the building up tension as she approached Coulson and May. “What do the two of you remember of your Framework lives?”

“As much as I remember about this life.” He said. “The only difference is, I know –”

“It wasn't real.” May finally piped up.

“So, it's like you woke up from a dream.” She forced a simplistic smile trying to rationalise the experience of the team members that were under the Framework for the similar amount of time as Fitz.

“No.” May’s tone was serious. “Not a dream, Simmons. A life.”

“But this is you, right? I mean, Does it feel,” Her breath hitched in her throat. “As real as –“ Jemma was shuddering before she had to walk away from everyone.

Daisy’s expression turned into one of sympathy. “She's afraid Fitz will be the same guy he was in the Framework.”

“No. She's afraid he still loves someone else.” Elena had heard enough of the discussion and decided to walk off to check on Mack again.

Seeing the departure of the two members, Coulson took it as the cue to disband the meeting. “Right now, we have our backs to the wall after Talbot came in. We’ll get the necessary things from here and soon figure out how to deal with AIDA. Everyone knows what to do until then.”

Ward appeared to be puzzled. “I’m not entirely sure what my part is in this.”

“Then, suit up. We’re going to need all hands on deck for what’s coming.” Coulson regarded him as a member of the team which thrilled Daisy after all this time. Coulson and May went their own ways back into the Playground’s halls while Daisy happily stayed by Ward’s side heading back into the building. Things were beginning to work out much better than she hoped.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events causes the team to head back on the Zephyr and meet up with an ally they thought they lost.

It seemed that Daisy had judged too quickly. The next two hours unfolded a domino effect of chaos for the team. One moment Daisy had realised that Elena sneakily entered the Framework to likely go rescue Mack, the next: the team were rushing back onto the Zephyr with AIDA having broken out. Everyone was rallied back onto the aircraft including Fitz who remained in the containment module separated from everyone else. Now, they were back in the air on the run from a dangerous powered enemy. The team couldn’t catch a break.

Daisy had no choice but to keep monitoring Mack and Elena’s vitals as they were both hooked up to the Framework. She should’ve known that her teammate was going to go under everyone’s noses and face the dangerous mission. A worrying detail that Daisy noticed was that random lines of the Framework’s code were beginning to disappear indicating the instability of the world.

Her attention was drawn to the sound of beeping from her phone. Daisy opened up the device seeing a security alert from a SHIELD impound garage. The Hellcharger had apparently been stolen and there was only one person who could’ve taken it. Jemma offered to keep watch of the pair and the code while Daisy broke the news to Coulson that Robbie Reyes may be back. It was possible for her to find out where he was heading due to the tracker SHIELD had planted on the car. The Zephyr was then set on a course to a warehouse where the car stopped.

Upon landing, Daisy pulled on her jacket before passing Ward who stood outside of the room where Jemma was watching Mack and Elena. “I’ll be back. Just to have pick up someone who will be able to help us out.”

“You sure you don’t need help?” Based off the way he was fidgeting with his hands, Ward still felt out of place and wanted to assist the team somehow.

She shook her head but provided a smile of gratitude to his offer. “It’ll be quick. Just stay around Simmons in case something comes up with Mack and Elena.” Daisy walked off heading down to the ramp of the aircraft.

* * *

Daisy entered the warehouse with caution and soon found Robbie. It had been a while since he disappeared but here he was conveniently providing his service as an ally. They exchanged pleasantries before she brought him onto the Zephyr. A small meeting between them, Coulson and May took place as Robbie revealed his new mission to take the Darkhold back to Hell under the Ghost Rider’s orders. They learned that he had encountered AIDA already who was able to be found due to the Rider’s ability to detect fragments of the Darkhold that also created her human vessel. It only meant the Rider’s priorities also aligned with the team’s to stop AIDA.

The meeting finished when Coulson had to take a call from General Talbot. Daisy continued to talk with Robbie as they discussed tactics and plans to fight AIDA as he had already clashed with her new Inhuman skill set. He accompanied her when Daisy went up to briefly check on Mack and Elena in the computer bay where Jemma and Ward were also residing. After the quick introductions and checks, Robbie took her aside to have a private conversation.

“Daisy, who’s the new guy?” He tilted his head in the direction of where Ward stood.

Her eyes landed on him before she glanced back. “Ward? He’s part of the team. He’s helping take down AIDA.”

Robbie nodded his head processing her answer. He regarded Ward again with a slight frown. “You notice anything different about him?”

His questioning was making her slightly suspicious. “He’s Inhuman too. If that’s what you’re talking about.”

“Not really.” He looked back to Daisy. “The Rider’s telling me he’s got part of the Darkhold in him.”

Daisy was hit with the realisation that Ward fell into the same situation of AIDA after going through the machine. He was also composed by the power of the Darkhold. That meant Ward was most likely a target on the Ghost Rider’s list. “No, he’s not an enemy. He’s not like AIDA.”

Robbie scoffed. “Doesn’t matter if he’s a saint. He’s made of something dangerous. He doesn’t belong here.”

“Please, don’t.” She held up a hand to stop him in his place. “I just got him back. He’s not going to hurt anyone.”

He scrutinised Daisy being able to detect her desperation. It was obvious that Ward was someone important to her. Yet, he had to be mindful of the part of him that may not be human. “You know you shouldn’t be playing with ghosts, right?”

She nodded her head. “I’ve dealt with enough of them to know they won’t leave but at least with him, he’s with me. I want him here.”

Robbie understood her loud and clear. He sighed giving in to her request. “Doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping an eye on him in case. For now, I’ll back off but be careful. The Darkhold is unpredictable and that’s why I’m on this mission to send it back where it came from.” Robbie walked away leaving Daisy with a small sense of relief mixed with apprehension.  

* * *

Soon enough, he left to accompany May and Coulson who had arranged a meeting with Talbot. With the trio gone, Daisy excused herself to get into her proper combat gear. She could sense that she might be called upon to fight and she’d have to be battle ready. Staying in one of the rooms on the other side of the aircraft, she changed and zipped up her tactical suit. Daisy laced up her boots and laid out her gauntlets on the table saving them for when she’d need to wear it. She heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Ward was on the other side of the door as he opened it. “Hey, Simmons said that you’d be here.”

She directed a warm smile at him learning that he had been looking for her. “Sorry. I’ve just been busy with stuff downstairs. Plus, I decided to suit up just in case. What have you been doing?” Daisy connected her belt that clicked together as it hugged her waist. She was met with a brief silence which prompted her to look back to Ward. 

He cleared his throat diverting his gaze back to her eyes. “Sorry. I…haven’t ever seen you or Skye in a suit like this.”

She raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner realising he must’ve been admiring her figure in the suit. “Just don’t get distracted if we get called to go out on the field.”

“I mean, I’ve already seen what’s under it so…” Ward trailed off with a smirk.

Daisy scoffed at his playful comment. “Don’t get cocky.”

He returned an amused grin and put his hands in his pockets. She leaned back on the table immediately feeling the tension roll off her shoulders by having this light-hearted banter with Ward. Somehow, they had reached the dynamic that she initially predicted long ago that they would get to: the two of them being together, both as team partners and beyond that. In the past few hours, she realised they hadn’t gotten a genuine moment alone and now it was here. Ward began taking slow steps closer to where she stood. She took his proximity as the cue to stand up properly looking up at him as his eyes glanced down to her lips. His hand crawled up to her hip drawing her nearer while Daisy’s hand settled on his chest. The two of them gave into the gravity pulling them together and they met in a kiss.

Having the moment and room to themselves, the chaste touch of their lips soon deepened. They were lost in the kiss that felt so much better in this world. The two of them broke apart with a quiet sigh and she grinned against his lips letting the warmth of happiness flood her senses.

His hand trailed over her abdomen. Ward’s eyes were fixated on her now smooth stomach and she saw how he was yearning for something that was now gone. Daisy could only imagine the loss he felt over their son back in the Framework.

She rested her hand over his. “Hey, we’ll have him again. I promise.”

A smile tugged at his lips after her reassurance. “It’s okay.” His voice was low. “We don’t have to rush. We have time to figure out and plan things.”

“About us?” Daisy was delighted to use that word in relation to them. It was evident she couldn’t wait for their relationship to further unravel once things around them would settle.  

“Yeah. You and me.” Ward was just as enthralled by the idea of the two of them. “All we have to do first is stop a teleporting maniac then, we’ll see what happens for us.”

For the first time in a while, she was able to look forward to something besides survival through another dangerous day. Daisy had a future ahead of her with Ward who wanted her completely and would do anything for her. Despite being in the midst of a warzone against a powerful, indignant enemy, she had never felt more safe and joyful than being around him. Daisy wrapped her arms around him sinking into his embrace. He welcomed her hug and held her close to convey his promise of staying with Daisy no matter what would come their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologise for the pacing and heavy exposition in this chapter. As you can tell, I follow the setting of the actual eps and change little things if need be. I try to get through the team stuff and focus on SW related scenes cause y'know, the show never really did that so *shrugs*
> 
> OOOH what do we think of the very ominous detail about Ward regarding the Ghost Rider? Guess you'll have to see what effect that will have. ALSO, I have to admit: I originally wasn't going to have Robbie/Ghost Rider appear but then I figured there'd be a plot hole for a certain point in the story so, he's here and helps with articulating the previous point of discussion I just asked about.
> 
> Additionally, I had to add one more chapter because I've split the last chapter but anyway, we're close to the final act regardless. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy works hard to get Mack and Elena out of the Framework while other complications come into the mix.

After their moment alone, Daisy and Ward returned to the computer bay to take over keeping watch of Mack and Elena. That allowed Jemma to have a break and pay a visit to Fitz to see how he was going. Examining the Framework’s code, it had been reduced since Daisy last saw it. She typed away to locate Mack and Elena who were fortunately still able to be found in the form of dots.

“The code’s going to completely disappear soon within the next hour. I gotta make a backdoor.”

Ward observed over her shoulder as she began programming in an exit into the code. He paced back and forth between checking on the pair’s vitals on the screens and seeing Daisy’s progress. The occasional beeps from the monitors would capture their attention before she returned her concentration on maintaining the back door.

“Daisy, there’s been a situation on Coulson’s end.” Piper rushed into the room to alert her.

She huffed in frustration. “Can it wait? I’m trying to get Mack and Elena out right now. The Framework’s going to collapse soon.”

The agent was hesitant to answer indicating that they were caught in two precarious positions. “Not really. Coulson and May met up with Talbot for some committee conference to explain the robot stuff that went down but they were attacked.”

That drew Daisy’s focus to the new complication at hand. Ward was alarmed by the simple mention of the team being targeted.

“Apparently, Talbot’s been hit.” Piper revealed. “The officials were reporting it was by you. AIDA probably set it up using an LMD of you.”

The last thing that any of them needed was the evil use of their LMDs again. Daisy shut her eyes in exasperation. “Dammit! She created a whole army of robot versions of me. I thought they were destroyed in the explosion.”

“Coulson said he and May secured everyone and Talbot was sent to a hospital. They said the fricking Superior was there too and Reyes is helping take out the other possible robots. There’s still a problem though of trying to clear your name.” Piper read the updates off her phone before glancing back to Daisy. “I think they have it under control but it’s just a heads up about the frame job that AIDA pulled on you.”

“Send me in. I’ll find AIDA and take her out myself.” Ward’s anger boiled up to the surface. “Daisy’s been with me the entire time. I can clear her name.”

Piper raised a hand as if to calm him. “Appreciate the bloodthirst but it’s not going to be that easy. Coulson’s figuring something out.” Her phone buzzed again in her hand meaning another update was received. “Speaking of, looks like they’ll need help on the ground soon. I’ll let you know what ends up being planned.” She gave a final nod before leaving the room.

Daisy shook her head at the new problem that had arisen. A headache was growing by each increased issue that was thrown their way. An off-key sound from the computer snapped her out of her fret. She realised the dots resembling the location of Mack and Elena had disappeared. “No, no, no. I don’t see Mack.” The Framework’s code only filled a screen now resembling its collapsed state. She glanced over to his body and her chest tightened at the thought that her friend was gone.

Beside him, Elena suddenly gasped having woken up. Daisy and Ward rushed to her side. He helped take the helmet off her and she turned her head to look at Mack. She called his name a few times as if it would wake him up. Elena’s voice was reduced to a shaky and desperate plea for him to respond.

Daisy’s eyes had welled up with tears that began to run down her cheeks. Ward cast his gaze down in defeat and sympathy. From their brief exchanges in the Framework, Mack was a good man and didn’t deserve this. Daisy held her hand over her mouth to suppress the sob that wanted to crawl out from her throat.

Another deep gasp filled the silence and everyone looked to see it belonged to Mack whose eyes were open. Elena reached out to hold onto him as her crying turned from sorrow to relief. Daisy stood between the pair and exhaled heavily while Ward helped remove the helmet from him. She glanced up as if thanking whatever form of higher power had allowed Mack to live. Ward regarded her with a proud smile after she managed to save her two teammates.

Elena was the first to sit up not taking her eyes away from Mack. She took a breath before hopping off her stretcher and she took his hand. Ward moved away to let the couple have some privacy. Daisy had turned to stay in a corner and recover from her high emotional state. She saw Ward approach her slowly and knew this was a time she needed his embrace. He held Daisy close and whispered encouragements for her amazing work at keeping Mack and Elena safe. She needed the affirmations after the stressful event. Seeing Mack finally sat up with Elena’s help as their hushed conversation continued, Daisy and Ward left the room for the couple.

* * *

The next hour provided some recovery for Daisy to get her mind back on track. Ward stayed by her side as they visited different points of the Zephyr to see what the rest of the team was doing. It appeared that Daisy was avoiding her rescued teammates and stayed in the meeting room with Piper trying to catch up on Coulson’s situation. 

Ward left the room briefly to go check on Jemma again by Daisy’s request. Heading downstairs to where the containment module was located, he spotted Mack in the cargo hold. He was sitting down on one of the boxes staring at a tablet. It seemed he was back to some work despite having just gotten out of the Framework. Ward debated going over to him but didn’t want to cause a disturbance.

Mack glanced up and saw him anyway. The screen of the tablet was tilted enough for Ward to see the grey and white grains of an ultrasound image. Realisation struck him hard that Mack had to leave Hope behind as the Framework's code was destroyed. Even though they interacted a few times and both had known the other for a short time, Ward opted for sharing the right words to use in these circumstances of grief. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

The other man remained quiet but gave a gracious nod.

Based off his silence, Ward recognised he had to keep the pleasantries short. “If you need anything, feel free to tell any of us. I’m happy to help as best as I can.” He began to walk away assuming that Mack wanted some time alone.

“I’m sorry for yours, too.”

He stopped in his tracks hearing him address Ward’s own personal loss. There was a twinge of pain in his chest again thinking of his son. Ward had made peace with the fatality or so he was convincing himself that he had. He turned around and cleared his throat. “Thank you. I didn’t really get to know him since he was only about five months along.”

“Doesn’t make it matter any less.” Mack could detect Ward trying to downplay his own anguish. “It sticks with you for a little while.” He recounted the emotions that were still prominent after losing Hope the first time when she was born. “But, you can pull through it especially with the right people around you.” 

It seemed the tables had turned with Mack providing comfort for Ward and even himself. A lull followed which could’ve served as a pause of silence for their respective children.

“It’s good to see you made it through to our world.” His voice was still low.

“Thanks.” Ward was surprised by his kind comment. “You too. Daisy was devastated when we all thought you were gone but fortunately you made it.” After all, it wouldn’t have been fair if one of her original team members didn’t survive.

“I ought to thank her for what she did.” Mack managed a half smile. “She’s been through a lot and it’s a good thing you’re around for her now. That she has someone.”

Ward shrugged lightly. “I’m the one who’s lucky to have her.”

Footsteps began to grow louder as Elena appeared around the corner. “Am I interrupting anything?”

The two shook their heads and Ward stepped aside for her to walk over to Mack. Seeing the couple speak discreetly again, he took it as a cue to leave them. He continued on his path towards the modules. Ward peeked through the window getting a view of Jemma with the Doctor, or correctly, the less menacing version of Daisy’s team member. He backed away letting them have a moment and was set on heading back upstairs.

Ward was stopped in his tracks seeing Daisy just past the cargo hold. “Hey, I was just on my way back.”

Daisy strolled towards him. “How’s Jemma?”

“Yeah, she’s still in there.” He pointed over his shoulder. “I think she’s talking with him.”

She crossed her arms and was content with the update. The team was split into their own groups dealing with different traumas especially after the Framework. She glimpsed at the latest victims who were still talking quietly by the crates.

“Managed to talk a little bit with Mack too.” Ward followed where her line of vision had landed on.

“Is he okay?” Daisy tapped her fingers against her arm.

He nodded. “Yeah, we found some common ground. I think he’ll be alright.”

“Good.” She felt relief run through her as she looked again at Mack sitting with Elena. Admittedly, she was nervous to approach them feeling that she was the reason for putting them through the pain in the first place. Daisy was kicking herself thinking she should’ve just pulled Mack through in the first place to avoid the ordeal he and Elena experienced. It was a close call that should’ve never happened.

“You can go talk to them if you want.” Ward noticed she was lost in her own thoughts due to her sudden hush.

Daisy sighed knowing it might not be the best time. The wound was still fresh for them and she wanted them to recuperate. “I will. After.”

“After what?” He raised an eyebrow in question. 

She turned her stance completely towards him. “Coulson just called up. He says we’re needed on the ground. Together.”

Ward detected the cheer in her voice as she uttered the last word. “Really?”

“Yeah, they managed to get the Darkhold after the Superior left it. They have a plan to lead AIDA into a spot with it for the Ghost Rider.” She tilted her head up at the challenge that the two were being called for. “I think it’s finally time to get rid of her, don’t you think?”

He picked up on her excitement and could only agree to join her on this new mission. “I think so, partner.” Ward couldn’t resist using the last term now that the two of them were officially teaming up for the first time in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! AYE! Mack and Elena made it back safe but unfortunately Hope was left behind. I'm very happy to have started the small growth of a Mack/Ward friendship because that never really happened in the actual show. Plus I find Henry and Brett's interactions very sweet even though they never really had scenes together until the Framework. 
> 
> DAMN: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER AND THE FINAL ACT!!! So, you don't want to miss next chapter. I can tease: A LOT OF FIGHTING ACTION because it's a throwdown between AIDA and Quakefire!Skyeward. The very last chapter (43) will be an epilogue of some sorts which I separated from 42 but stay tuned. 
> 
> As always, thanks for continuing to read and support the story guys. Holy crap, we are actually on the home stretch. Thank you!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward team up for the final battle against AIDA.

The Zephyr soon landed at the coordinates of a private warehouse owned by the Superior. From the updates along the way, Robbie had taken down the Russian enemy back at the location of the committee meeting and now, they planted the Darkhold in the warehouse to lure in AIDA. The plan was simple: Daisy and Ward were going to serve as the main combat and distraction to wear out AIDA before Robbie came in for the Ghost Rider to end her. The pair were already suited up with additional firearms and Daisy in her proper gear with her gauntlets. With their coms on, the two ventured into the warehouse to scope out the area and wait for their expected enemy.

Daisy was in front cautiously navigating the place in case AIDA would appear. Ward was behind keeping watch with his gun engaged just like any normal mission routine. Of course, he noted the difference this time was that Daisy was in complete different gear and had a different weapon for use. Approaching a set of blue double doors, Daisy looked to him and he nodded to signal that he was ready. Barging in, they opened the doors to stare down their target.

“Hello, Daisy.” AIDA tilted her head as her eyes landed on Ward. “Seems you really were attached to the Framework and I wasn’t the only one who wanted to bridge the two worlds.” She was surprised that the team had used Project Looking Glass to bring him through.

“You really wasted the opportunity after shutting it down.” Daisy didn’t feel like returning the friendly greeting. “At least, I could save someone who deserved it. Even if it was through a method of your madness.”

“Who says this world isn’t becoming like the other one?” She chuckled. “Look at you both. Side by side as Inhumans. It’s exactly how HYDRA would’ve planned to set both of you up when you were both imprisoned.” AIDA glanced at Daisy’s torso. “However, it seems the price you ended up paying was leaving your son behind.”

Ward’s grip clenched around his gun momentarily. “You may have had all the power as Madame HYDRA back in the Framework but you have nothing here. That’s why we’re going to stop you.”

“You really think a simple gun can stop me?” AIDA raised an eyebrow in a sceptical manner.

“Of course not. That’d be too easy.” He lowered his firearm placing it back in its holster. “Plus, it’d be less fun than using what either of us are capable of.”

She glared at him. “I experienced your abilities firsthand after you unceremoniously threatened and burned me before your escape.”

“That still stands.” Ward’s hand ignited with a bright flame. Its heat matched his determination and hostility towards her. He meant every word about AIDA staying away from Daisy.

Their enemy merely smirked. “Sure, your one Inhuman power is impressive. I suppose with your tandem efforts, you then have _two_ abilities at your disposal.” Right on her cue, AIDA managed to create another copy of herself similarly to Alisha – a former Inhuman SHIELD ally with the power to duplicate clones.

Daisy’s eyes widened at the two AIDAs now standing in front of them. She only knew so far about her teleportation abilities and apparently her fast healing. Fitz hadn’t shared all the possible Inhumans he tested on in the Framework to create AIDA’s powered vessel.

In the brief silence, she created another three copies so that four clones of her were present. “I know the Darkhold is here. I can sense it providing me strength. Believe me when I say, you haven’t even scratched the surface of what I can do.” The real AIDA in the centre uncurled her hands to show the small sparks of electricity rolling off her fingers.

Ward sighed at the challenge but brought the fire to both of his palms getting ready to fight. “You focus on the real AIDA as much as you can. I’ll take the copies out.”

Daisy rolled her shoulders preparing for the fight. “I'm on it.”

The two of them made their move with Daisy immediately firing a quaking pulse at the middle AIDA. She disappeared though teleporting from her spot to the other side of the room. Daisy directed the stream of vibrations at the nearby AIDAs managing to knock one back against the wall. Ward already began close combat with at least two of the AIDA copies. Flames were flying from his hands effectively burning the duplicate enemies to deter them. Daisy aimed her hand at one closeby AIDA and was set on quaking her to death. The real AIDA interrupted her though by crossing behind her and sending an electric pulse at Daisy. It obstructed her focus as the energy became angled at the ceiling breaking a small section. She redirected her hand at the real AIDA who swiftly teleported out of the way. Daisy brought her attention back on the initial copy she was fighting and was able to continue the deadly pulses that caused the duplicate to fall down in a lifeless pile. She shook her hands relaxing the muscles from the strain of her powers. One down, three to go. 

Having knocked down the two copies he was fighting, AIDA had travelled behind Ward and jumped on his back intending to keep him in a headlock. He pulled at her arm banded around his neck but decided to back against the shelves to get a hit on her. She detected the move and disappeared off him causing himself to back into the shelves. Ward’s eye caught sight of a bundled-up chain to his right and reached to take it off the ledge. AIDA was suddenly on the other side of the shelf with her own hand on the metal tool. She yanked it to her end pulling Ward with it due to his tight grip. Instead of hauling it back, he ignited the chain with his hand causing AIDA to let go to avoid the burn. She vanished into the air again hopping on the other side of the room back towards Daisy.

“Daisy, look out!” She took heed of Ward’s warning and ducked as AIDA swung at her with a metal pipe. Daisy engaged in the close combat and moved to punch her. AIDA caught her hand before she applied her electric powers to Daisy’s gauntlet causing it to be damaged and almost fall apart. Daisy attempted to pull her ruined gauntlet free but was kicked in the back by one other clone.

Ward retaliated and wrapped the chain around the duplicate’s leg. He pulled at it letting the AIDA copy tumble to the ground in what had become a signature move. He wasted no time to attack and further coil the chain around her neck. Ward dragged her away to let Daisy concentrate on fighting the real AIDA. She raised both hands to project the vibrations at AIDA who got caught and propelled to the wall. She teleported before she could make impact with the surface and appeared behind them as they turned while still fighting off three of the clones. The sound of bullets filled the room as Ward emptied his magazine of bullets attempting to slow them down. 

The real AIDA suddenly gasped in pain prompting Ward and Daisy to follow the sound of the other copy being consumed by flames. The duplicate was turned into ashes allowing a blade to emerge from the stab wound. Behind the reduced corpse was Robbie who finally made an appearance and destroyed one of the clones. It seemed AIDA was able to feel the exact pain from her former copy due to the Ghost Rider’s connection and abilities to harm her despite her proclaimed fast healing. Robbie threw one of his blades at another AIDA squarely lodging it into her chest and allowed the fire to spread from the wound all over her body until she crumbled into cinders. It was a sore distraction for AIDA that provided Daisy and Ward the chance to corner the final clone. Both of them took turns applying their respective powers to whittle down the opponent until Robbie's blade punctured right through her torso. The trio had satisfied smirks seeing all the duplicates were killed. 

Panting heavily, AIDA beared through the ache and began speaking aloud in a foreign language that had a rhythm belonging to some kind of incantation. Before Robbie could attack her getting ready to throw his blade, a portal opened up between them and he fell right through before the entrance closed up with an instant, bright flash.

“Robbie!” Daisy was alarmed to see the team’s ally disappear mysteriously once again. They needed him to end AIDA.

She sighed in relief getting rid of her main threat for now. Ward was rooted in his spot trying to keep track of AIDA’s heat signature as she recommenced teleporting in and out of the room. He and Daisy scanned the space while forming a tight circle standing back to back. Their eyes darted back and forth to the random flashes belonging to AIDA travelling from spot to spot unsteadily. They were wearing her down and knew to keep doing it until Robbie would hopefully return again.

“The Darkhold belongs to me. You’re never going to win this.” AIDA glanced up to the broken space in the ceiling and yanked down one of the wires. She held onto the live end and closed her eyes absorbing the flow of electricity with a wicked grin. Ward and Daisy flinched as the overload of power being collected by her let off more loose sparks that were raining over them.

Daisy readied her hand to fire a pulse from her gauntleted hand that was still intact. However, AIDA fashioned a whip from the electric current running through her and swung it in their direction. Daisy shoved Ward out of the way while she fired a wave of vibrations back at her. She felt her hand collide with the current as it sliced through the metal of her gauntlet. Daisy stumbled backwards seeing her gear fall from her hand in shattered pieces.

AIDA finally let go of the wire feeling reenergised and conducted a large pulse of lightning at Daisy who was thrown back into the shelves. Ward got to his feet and rushed at AIDA with a fiery palm. She dodged a punch from him and vanished into the air. He ignited the chain in frustration wanting to land a hit on her. AIDA popped back into existence again holding a metal pipe and swiped at him. Ward ducked to kick at AIDA’s feet but she travelled behind him, swung and caused the pipe to connect with his head in a brutal thump. He cringed at the pain and fell to the ground as the chain extinguished.

Daisy raised her hand having no choice but to fire back at AIDA even without her proper equipment. Despite the already present tension and the slight burn to her hands, she released a seismic pulse at the same time that AIDA expelled a crackle of electricity. Daisy watched the luminous bolt cut through the wave of energy as it rushed towards her hitting her chest directly. She gasped as the current flowed through her chest and her body causing her to be knocked back a few feet from the blow. Daisy rolled across the ground before stopping in a sprawled, tired heap. She breathed heavily trying to summon the strength to get back up even though her mind was sinking into the darkness of fatigue. She could hear the worried call of her name from Ward on the other side of the room starting to grow distant.

After seeing Daisy get hit and knocked down, he forced himself to get up and whipped his chain at AIDA’s feet.

She grabbed hold of the metal length with quick reflexes due to his messy swing that ended up much higher than he intended. “Agent Ward, you were never as clever as you thought you were.” AIDA twisted the chain around her hand before discharging a large voltage of electricity across the distance to him.

He gasped in pain feeling every buzz of the current running through him. It sent Ward to his knees being weakened by the large voltage. His mouth fell open with silent screams of agony that couldn’t fall out due to the locked tension in every muscle of his body. With every spasm, Ward’s view began to grow darker as AIDA’s abilities overpowered him.

Daisy’s head throbbed as she blinked away the blurriness of her vision. She raised her head slightly as the shapes of Ward and AIDA were able to be distinguished. “Ward.” Daisy winced as she tried to move and help him. He was close to collapsing based off the way he was slouched and still connected to the merciless voltage AIDA was applying. She attempted to raise her hand and build up the vibrations to fire at her. The unsteady movement of her muscles protested the idea of fighting back.

Ward wanted to let go so badly but he was stuck in the endless loop of electric torture. He needed to pull away but couldn’t and neither could he hold onto consciousness any longer. Ward couldn’t breathe and his chest tightened with the relentless pain. The warmth from the current was building up within him into an intense heat. For a second as he thought his body was giving up, the electricity running through him was blending with the inferno in every one of his cells. Ward concentrated on that one sensation letting it grow and mould together. He had to let the fires prevail over the irritation of volts. Ward let himself burn over the electrical shock.

His hold grew taut on the chain as he gritted his teeth and released the pent-up heat from his body. Ward finally broke free from the voltage’s grip and embraced his new-found strength with a heavy breath.

The burst of energy delivered a large wave of air and warmth that sent AIDA flying and knocked the nearby shelves before they collapsed into a heap. Daisy covered her head and closed her eyes due to the blinding incandescence that occurred. She lowered her arms to peer over to where Ward originally was. Daisy’s breath was robbed at the sight in front of her.

Ward stood tall as a looming figure over AIDA. His hands were dressed in flames that now held a beautiful blue glow. The increased intensity of his abilities gave off a stronger heat that even Daisy could feel from six feet away. The chain he originally held had been melted away into nothing. His expression was one of aggression and purpose that definitely threw AIDA off.

She was disoriented by the blow and scrambled to get back up. Ward was already advancing towards her and grasped her throat before slamming her back against the wall. She clawed at his grip trying to get away. 

The door was kicked open again revealing Robbie who let the Ghost Rider take full control after they managed to find their way back after the short inconvenience. The flaming skull cast their gaze towards AIDA whose eyes grew fearful. She screamed suddenly as Ward’s hands glowed brighter and he strengthened the heat in his hands.  

Daisy shakily rose from the ground glancing back and forth between the Ghost Rider and AIDA. “Ward, let go! He’ll finish it off.”

He saw the blazing figure approach him with his blade. The Rider gave a nod to signal for Ward to hand over AIDA. He lowered her down and loosened his hold to pass AIDA in the Rider’s direction. He seized their enemy before plunging the blade into AIDA’s chest. She screeched as the Spirit of Vengeance unleashed its wrath on her. The flames worked their way through every one of her cells and she was soon reduced to ashes in front of their eyes. The Rider dropped the sharp weapon back against his side and Robbie’s human form began to take shape again.

Ward blinked and the blue flames were extinguished from his hands. He swayed to the side almost falling over and Daisy rushed over to him. She held onto his side supporting him as his strength began to wind down. “What happened?”

Her hand reached up to hold his chin and survey the damage done to him. Ward was sporting a few cuts and a particular bruise from when he was hit by the pipe. Daisy settled her hand to cup his cheek and she managed a warm grin. “We did it. AIDA’s gone.”

He leaned into her touch and gave a relieved half smile. Ward held onto her as they started making their way out of the warehouse.

She pretended to not notice Robbie’s wary glance at Ward as they began walking. Daisy could piece together the possible connection and concern of the Darkhold with Ward’s powers but she deemed it as a subject to be dealt with later on. What mattered to her was that they survived the fight and destroyed their enemy. It was a victory worth focusing on along with the fact that she still had him by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW hey everyone! That was quite the fight, aye? Hope you enjoyed it especially with the epic moments! Quakefire!Skyeward really gave it their all. 
> 
> For starters: Ward's powers manifested further into blue/dark fire aka the real 'hellfire'. Considering the fact there's been quite a few fire-powered individuals within the show (though I'm completely erasing the existence of fake!Hellfire from s3 for this story), I guess Ward's abilities differ by reaching an even awesome level with blue fire which is obviously a lot stronger and hotter. Of course, him being composed partly by the Darkhold definitely plays a part in his extended abilities. 
> 
> Another thing I slightly changed is Robbie's weapon of choice. From my research, Robbie in the comics uses a range of weapons but uses a chain like all the other Ghost Riders. Yet, I didn't give him the chain because I'm saving that for Ward who is the only true Hellfire no matter what and deserves the signature weapon. 
> 
> Anyway, get ready for the epilogue. I can't believe we're right at the end guys. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read and support this story. I've been noticing a rise in bookmarks from people so hey! Stay tuned for the ending.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wait and see for what follows after defeating AIDA.

Heading back on course for the base, the team all reunited on the Zephyr bringing the success of taking down AIDA once and for all. Jemma assisted with providing medical attention for Daisy and Ward who took the brunt of the fighting with their deceased enemy. Daisy had changed back into civilian clothes and her hands were bandaged up after applying the correct ointments to her burns. After the necessary physical checks to make sure no bones were broken and all cuts were sealed up, she made her way over to Ward. He was sitting down holding an ice pack against his head while his face had the necessary bandage strips over his cuts.

“Hey.” Daisy was simply relieved that he didn’t sustain any major injuries. “How are you holding up?”

His half smile in return allowed her the reassurance that he was okay. “Yeah. I’m fine. My head is just a bit sore.”  

She joined him pulling up another seat to sit nearby. There was something bugging her about what occurred involving his abilities. “Do you feel anything different with your powers?”

Ward shook his head. “Not really. It still feels the same. Slightly heightened but it’s felt like that since I crossed over to this world.”

Daisy nodded taking his observation into account. “Do you remember much about what happened after you were electrocuted?”

He lowered his hand holding the ice pack. “I only remember fragments. It’s hard to describe but whatever I did, I've never felt that much heat and fire before.” Ward sighed. “I felt like I wasn’t myself.”

It sounded worrisome that he could achieve a higher level of power but without steady control. Perhaps Daisy could ask Robbie about the Darkhold’s effect on Ward but it was a dangerous territory that could come back with answers she didn’t want to hear.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull that stunt again and channel that…dark hellfire again. I’m not sure if I want to.” He shrugged. “It might’ve just been a one-time thing.”

“Hellfire.” She repeated the word noting how it impressively resonated. “Huh, sounds like a good nickname or codename for you.”

Ward exhaled a laugh. “It’s not bad. Almost as cool as Quake.”

Daisy grinned at the connection of their power related alias. Quake and Hellfire sounded like a good duo title while in action. “Names like that will grow on you eventually.” 

He seemed to have read her mind. "I already like it considering what we did out there against AIDA was something I never thought could've been possible."

It gave her pause to think of Ward who surely used to be on the field back with her Framework counterpart. He was obviously familiar with the guns blazing action and physical fighting but it must've been a whole new element with using his powers for combat. Following that tangent, Daisy thought of his world that was now a destroyed code. He essentially traded places for a world - her reality - that was meant to be an improvement from the totalitarian realm. Guilt was eating away at her seeing the issues regarding Talbot that would ruin the ideal view of their reality. “I’m really sorry.”

Ward furrowed his brow in confusion. “For what?”

She fidgeted with her fingers. “That things have turned kind of shitty. SHIELD might be labelled a terrorist organisation again soon. We might need to go into hiding and it just seems like things are back to how they were in the Framework.”

The news didn’t deter his warm expression as he gently grasped her bandaged hand. “Doesn’t matter. This place could be a whole lot worse. All I care about is that you’re safe and you're here with me.”

Warmth flourished in her chest as Ward established his priorities in regards to this world. She glanced down to their joined hands. It still thrilled her that they were together now and that she had someone like him by her side. Meeting his gaze again, Daisy leaned forward to kiss him. He closed the space between them capturing her lips with his. The sweet moment passed as they beamed with equal happiness and rested their foreheads against each other's. 

The couple turned at the sound of a knock at the entrance of the room. Mack waved a small hello. “Uh, Robbie’s leaving now in the hangar. Thought you might want to know.”

“Thanks, Mack.” She watched him leave and she decided to stand up. Daisy was still holding onto Ward’s hand and she tugged him from his seat to tag along. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Arriving at the hangar, Jemma, Fitz and May were standing beside the large circular contraption of the gateway that was used to cross dimensions. Robbie and Coulson were nearby talking quietly before there was the exchange of the Darkhold.

Daisy approached the conversation with Ward following behind. “You really have to leave right away?”

Robbie looked up before tucking the ancient book under his arm. “Yeah. The Darkhold can’t be destroyed. That’s why it’s better off being kept safe back where it belongs.”

She knew he had the Ghost Rider’s mission to fulfil but it was nice to be working together again as allies. “Thanks again for helping take down AIDA.” Daisy was appreciative of his assistance that the team truly needed.

He gave a nod before making a request. “Keep an eye on my brother?”

"Of course." Daisy crossed her arms and half smiled indicating her promise to check on Gabe.

Robbie cast his gaze over Ward which could've been a look addressing the unspoken complications about the other man being composed of the Darkhold. "You fought well out there. Almost as good as Daisy." She chuckled at the mention of her skills while they both glanced at her. Robbie sighed. “Let’s hope I’ll come back on a friendly visit and not because the other guy sees something else about you.” He offered his hand for him to shake signifying that he deemed Ward an ally instead of a threat.

Ward was surprised by the gesture but gave him an amicable shake. “Let’s hope so.”

Their hands let go and Robbie moved away having finished his farewells.

“The gateway's almost ready.” Jemma chimed in.

“Don't need it. I've learned a few things since you saw me last.” He drew one of his blades out and it glowed in his hold. Robbie etched a circular shape repeatedly in the air until a portal formed and everyone gained a view into another mysterious world. The gateway was highlighted by flames that didn’t bother him as he stepped through. The entrance then closed in on itself disappearing into a small swirl of embers.

After Robbie’s departure, everyone reconvened in the Playground’s meeting room. The missing members of Mack and Elena strolled in with news.

“We picked up radio chatter on the Zephyr.” Mack cleared his throat. “The good news is that Talbot is alive.” Everyone sighed in relief after AIDA’s actions that ended up endangering him. “He's in a coma, but alive.”

“The bad news is they know we're here and they're most likely on their way.” Elena continued.

“Yeah, you should go while you can.” Fitz rested his hands on his hip.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, we're all going.” His tone was one of stating the obvious.

Yet, Fitz shook his head. “No, I'm gonna stay. This is my fault.” He pointed to the destruction of the base. “AIDA, the LMDs, all the deaths. Those aren't on SHIELD. Those are on me.” The team gave concerned looks over Fitz’s attempt to sacrifice himself for all that happened. Ward in particular was shocked to see him like this after knowing him for so long as the Doctor. Fitz continued to stammer. “And, uh, I can explain that I built the LMD that shot Talbot. That way –”

“Fitz.” Daisy cut him off. “We were all in the Framework together. We understand how confusing and screwed-up that world is. And trust me, it's gonna take all of us years to process everything that happened in there. But the one thing that I don't need time to understand is that we are all in this together.” She glanced at the team who were all watching her in agreement of her point. “I tried to take the blame for everything not too long ago. I dyed my hair. I ran away. I thought that separating myself from the team would help me protect it. But in truth, I kind of just lost myself. And you, you were the one who pulled me back in.” She paused. “This is not on you, okay? We all lost ourselves in there. And yeah, it might take you a long time to forgive yourself. But speaking on behalf of the team, you have nothing to apologize for.”

May crossed her arms. “If there's a price to pay, we pay it together.”

Coulson gave a firm nod in approval. “We’ve been here before and we stuck it out after SHIELD fell a few years ago. We’re not leaving anyone behind. We’re all on the same side.” He glimpsed over Ward before regarding Fitz.

The young man was overwhelmed by the team’s support and wiped at his eyes. Daisy stepped closer to rub his shoulder in a comforting gesture while everyone else was glad to be united to face the possible fallout with the authorities.

“Anybody else hungry?” Coulson raised his hands in question. “I'm not saying we're definitely gonna get locked up, but if we are, wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat first.”

The team were amused by the idea but soon enough, they took a trip to a local diner settling in for a hearty meal after a chaotic day. All of them were sat lined up along the front counter having finished their various choices of dinner. The waitress offered them pie that they shared in their respective pairs.

Coulson suddenly excused himself to go and take a phone call. Everyone watched as he walked outside but they continued to eat while waiting for him to return. The door opened again after a few minutes and he entered the restaurant. He took his place beside May while everyone else gave expectant looks.

“What was that about?” She broke the silence with the query on the rest of the team’s mind.

He merely finished the forkful of his pie and shrugged. “Apparently, someone on behalf of Talbot let us off with ‘house arrest’. Seems like we can go back home after this.”

Everyone broke out into content smiles and lively chatter knowing their punishment could’ve been much more worse. Delving back into their food, the team were finally allowed a genuine moment of peace being in each other’s company.

* * *

  _A few months later _

“That was on you. Not me.” Daisy strolled through the corridor first as she was given clearance.

Ward followed through after he was also identified by the security systems. “No, it wasn’t. I was following the instructions. You know how stingy they can get when we go off book with these charity missions.”

She laughed as they walked through the hallways of the Playground. The base was slowly recovering over the past few months especially with the most damaged areas that required the most repair. Nonetheless, it still served as their home while being put on ‘house arrest’ as the authorities ordered. In a sense, the team being limited to their headquarters presented the break they deserved after all they had been through. Other than the occasional grunt work or 'charity missions' that Talbot would request for them to do, they didn’t need to deal with so much stress.

Most importantly, the past few months provided Daisy and Ward the chance to further develop their relationship in a stable environment. They definitely became closer while getting to know every little thing about each other. After all, this was always how she had imagined things would go for them and she had never been happier. 

Daisy giggled in surprise as Ward grabbed hold around her waist drawing her closer. “I was thinking we could relax in your room tonight.”

She felt his breath against her neck along with the husky tone of his voice. “That’s a shame. I was kind of hoping to get a proper night’s sleep tonight.” Daisy enjoyed teasing him at any opportunity.

“I might know a couple of ways to help you sleep well.” He kissed the temple of her head while his arms wrapped fully around her torso. 

Daisy relaxed in his embrace recognising too well what Ward was implying. “I know you do. I’m very familiar with them.” She pulled away from their proximity leading him further into the base. “We have work to do until then.” She heard him groan impatiently which only made her laugh.  

The two of them arrived at the clearing of the meeting room only to see that it was empty and silent. “Where’s everyone?” Daisy was puzzled by the absence of liveliness that would usually be the team engaged in chatter. They ventured towards the kitchen noticing almost all the main rooms had the lights off. They both didn’t hesitate to draw their guns for defence. It was unusual for the base to be so quiet or deserted at this time of day. Daisy led them down the corridor but they soon assumed the stance of almost being back to back looking at every direction and room they passed.

"Simmons? Coulson? May?" Their names echoed off the walls as she waited for any signal that the team could be around. Her mind was already settling on the worst case scenario that something wrong had happened to them. 

Ward stopped in his tracks waiting outside one of the rooms. He registered a faint heat signature in the empty space but it only made a fleeting impression on his senses.

Daisy was still moving and monitoring her side of rooms with her gun aimed. "Mack? Fitz?" She reached the end of the hallway that turned at a corner leading to another desolate entrance. If she continued any further, she'd end up at the team's bedrooms but everyone was out in the Playground before her and Ward had left for an assignment given by Talbot's people. “Well, it looks like it's all clear on this side.” Daisy peered over her shoulder only to realise that she was alone at this spot. “Ward?” She called out to the silence that answered back. Taking cautious steps, she rounded the corner again to see one room with a door open. She assumed he must've gone to investigate something at this place. Her suspicions were confirmed when her eyes landed on the unconscious figure of Ward behind a table. Before Daisy could rush to his aid, she felt a sharp pain hit her side. She only managed to glance down and see a dart that pierced her skin through her clothing. Its effects took hold as her vision grew blurry and she swayed on her feet. Daisy collapsed to the floor with Ward being the last thing she saw before surrendering to the darkness.

Heavy footsteps made their way towards the two. A soldier lowered his weapon that was responsible for firing what knocked out their targets. He pulled out a small screen from his jacket pocket that held the information and profiles of the individuals on the ground. “They’re the last two that are needed. The rest have been sent through already.”

The soldier’s partner drew closer. She scoffed and adjusted the loose lock of green hair over her ear. “At least he will be happy to see them.” The woman cast her gaze on the unconscious pair. “Especially after all this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, get ready for a super long ending author note:
> 
> I just want to say an infinitely huge thanks to every person that read this story, that left kudos or comments, that added to the hits for my story and just overall, enjoyed and supported my story. This is my first multi-chapter fic that I’ve ever actually finished and it feels like a huge achievement for me to have finished an 86K+ word story. So, thank you for being the encouragement for me to finish this whole story. I want to also say a sarcastic thank you to the Agents of SHIELD writers for allowing me to write a better plot than them out of spite and more respect for certain aspects of their narrative (i.e. Framework Ward and Skyeward). It astounds me that I started this story off a whim thinking “What if Framework!Skye was pregnant?” 
> 
> I would also like to reveal a huge secret. This ao3 account is actually a pseud account that I wanted completely separated from my normal account. This was for privacy but more so psychological sort of reasons that allowed me to separate from my known identity in the fandom. This was my return to writing fanfiction as well which was a big deal after it’s been almost 4 years since I last wrote. That being said, you probably don’t know much about me as an author but I’m here to reveal my identity in the Skyeward fandom. You may also know me as 924inlegend on Tumblr and Twitter so I decided to create Skyeward feels in the avenue of fanfiction again when I usually create it in GIF sets or edits. Funny thing is some of my friends and SW mutuals read this fic and I revealed myself the other week and it was fun. Anyway, HI! The truth is out. 
> 
> I’m happy to announce there will be a sequel to this story (obviously given the teaser of the end scene) that I will try to make as S5 compliant as possible. It'll be different due to me not having the episodes to run by immediately but I do have some groundwork for the main plot and it's exciting! There will also be a oneshot instalment that will bridge this story and the sequel due to the few months between the events of S4 eps and the events of the end scene so stay tuned. Like I haven’t said it enough: THANK YOU!


End file.
